Feels Like Today
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Cyrus Beene is determined to have Governor Fitzgerald Grant win the presidency. In order to do that he brings on Olivia Pope, an expert political fixer in DC. What happens with Governor Grant is willing to put it all on the line at a chance to fall in love with Olivia? How will the campaign survive their silent relationship? How will their relationship survive the campaign?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Chapter One: Fly**

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try _

_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_- "Fly" Hilary Duff_

* * *

"Cyrus, you know I just can't quit my job." Olivia Pope slammed the filing cabinet up against the wall of her office shut. "I mean look at this mess!" She motioned around the room at the papers and files scattered on every available surface, "I have four different cases going on right now. And this firm has a few dozen. I can't just take off to help on a presidential campaign now. Especially because we all know Grant will lose the primary anyways."

Cyrus Beene, one of the sharpest political minds in the country looked down at the small African American woman behind a desk that was much too big for her. He leaned over and splayed his hands on the files on her desk. "Liv, think about it, we could make history with Grant. He can be president."

Olivia Pope, one of the most prominent attorneys in the DC area, and one of the best at Anderson and Murphy, shook her head, "He's not going to beat Sally Langston. Not by a long shot. He's too liberal for the Republican Party. She's found God Cy, she's in everything else is forgiven." She straightened out a stack of papers, "Besides I'm not that into politics." She lied.

He rolled his eyes, "Every case you deal with has to do with politics. You're a fixer Liv. It's what you do best. Look just take a leave of absence, don't quit. You can come back once we win."

It was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes, "But you won't win Cyrus. Not even with you at the helm." He glared at her and she shrugged, "Sorry but it's true."

He slammed his fist against her desk, causing a few stray pages to flutter to the ground, "God damn it Liv, we can to win. I'm banking on this. I just need you on board."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair before straightening out her white silk blouse, "I'll consider it." Cyrus stood up and clapped once, she held up her hands before he could speak, "But I have to run it by the partners. You and I both know they're not going to like this. And they're certainly not going to approve of it."

Cyrus waved her away, "If anyone can convince them it's you." He adjusted his red tie, "I need you on my team Liv. No one else can do it quite like you can."

She stood up and walked around her desk, "Flattery will get you nowhere Cyrus Beene, you know that." She pulled the older man who'd been her mentor during law school into a hug, "I'll call you alright?"

He waved as he walked to the oak door of her office, "I suppose that's the best I can ask for."

"Be grateful to get any response at all from me!" She called out as the door shut.

SCANDAL

"I'm telling you Fitz, this girl is the best. And I think I got her in our court." Cyrus stood at the tiny bar in the hotel room that was acting as their base in DC, "She'll take the job, I've known her a long time. I know when she's made up her mind." He poured a small amount of brandy in a glass and held it up.

Governor Fitzgerald Grant of California stood up, swiping away some of the wrinkles in his blue button down. He stood next to Cyrus, his chief of staff, and held his hand out for the glass of brandy, "If you say so Cy, but she's got to be willing to take on Langston, most Republicans won't do that."

"She's a Democrat, sir." Cyrus corrected him.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Oh that's great. A Democrat running a Republican's campaign. There's a surefire win."

Cyrus waved off the comment, "Hey I'm basically a Democrat and I want you to win."

Governor Grant sat back down on the sofa in the room, "Fine, but don't you think I should interview her and make sure I like her?"

"If I like her you like her." Cyrus leaned back in the chair across from the sofa.

"So that's how my presidency would be if I won then?" Fitz leaned forward and Cyrus could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"That's exactly how it will be. The handsome face wins the presidency and I run the operation." He rolled his eyes, "Look all I think is we may need to be a little creative and Liv is creative. Besides once you win the nomination the Democrats will be digging up all the dirt they can on you. Even fabricating lies and Liv is a pro at navigating those waters. She's the best."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "I thought you were the best."

Cyrus puffed his chest out, "Well of course I'm the best. I trained Olivia, that's why she's the best too."

SCANDAL

Olivia Pope took a deep breath and knocked on William Anderson, VI's door. She knew Niels Murphy, III was in his office and she figured she might as well get both partners at once.

"Come in." She opened the door and saw Niels standing at the bar cart with a tumbler of scotch in his hand and William sitting behind his desk swirling what was most likely vodka in a glass, "Olivia, would you like a drink?" Even thought William was born and raised in Washington DC, he went to boarding school in Georgia and college at Vanderbilt. He'd picked up a nice southern accent that helped him sway juries when he was a trial lawyer. Now the firm dealt only with politicians in need of a good attorney.

She shook her head and sat down in one of the empty chairs across from William Anderson's desk, "I need to speak with you both about an opportunity I have just received."

Niels chuckled, "You're not leaving us for Purcell and Flanagan are you. We know they're trying to poach you."

Olivia swatted the idea away with her hand, Purcell and Flanagan was the cheap version of Anderson and Murphy that dealt with politicians who were too young or green to get into real trouble. And not rich enough to afford it. "I'm talking about a presidential campaign."

William Anderson leaned forward, "Don't tell me you're going to run a Democrat's campaign."

She chuckled at the conservative nature of the men in front of her. Two of the most powerful and influential men in DC, "No sir. Governor Fitzgerald Grant."

Niels whistled, "Now there is a candidate. Too bad he doesn't stand a chance against Langston." He crossed his long legs, "What did they offer you?"

"Cyrus Beene is running Grant's campaign." Olivia leaned forward, "He's the best, between the two of us Grant could win the nomination and the presidency."

William hissed between his teeth, "So you'd need a leave of absence." Olivia nodded, "Would we even get you back if Grant won."

"Oh we know we wouldn't." Niels looked over at her, "No one turns down a job in the West Wing."

Olivia glanced out the window as she absently smoothed down her cream colored slacks, "I'm sorry, sir," she glanced at them each in turn, "but I think I have to take this offer."

"And what about your cases?" William stood up.

Niels waved him down, "Ludwick can take two of them, his load is light. Gabor can take one and Ard can take the fourth."

"You're alright with this?" William slammed the now empty tumbler on his desk.

Olivia continued to stare out the window, aware that she should not be here during this conversation, but she was stuck in the room at this point.

"It's a West Wing job. Just think, in eight years we could have an attorney who worked for the President. Consider it." Niels leaned back and closed his eyes. Olivia refrained from rolling her eyes, _Of course, Niels saw the big picture, and the big bucks. It would just take a while to get there. It was all about the money signs. _

William sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. A leave of absence. Maybe quitting. Fine." He pushed his chair back and moved to the bar cart. He picked up a crystal bottle and poured more of the clear liquid in his glass. She took that as her cue to leave.

"Thank you both. Please consider this my two weeks notice." She smoothed out her top and walked out the door without another word.

Closing her own office door down the hallway she leaned against it. Pushing herself off, she cleared off the long conference room table in the back of the room. Sitting back down at her desk she typed out cover sheets for each of the four high profile cases she was working on. When they were printed she laid them out on the long table. She turned to face her desk and the surrounding cabinets, _Time to organize all this mess. _

SCANDAL

Cyrus tipped back the last of his brandy and flipped the channel in his hotel room. He glanced again at his cellphone. No missed calls. He turned to volume up as the voices of Fitzgerald Grant and his wife, Mellie, grew louder. _Who even knows what they're fighting about now. _He sighed and set the empty glass on his nightstand as he closed his eyes. He snapped them open as his phone began buzzing on the bed next to him.

He looked at the screen: Olivia Pope. _Bless her. _"This is Cyrus."

"Cyrus, it's Olivia." She paused and he waited for her to continue, "I'm in."

He pumped his fist in the air, "Thank you Olivia."

"Goodnight Cyrus." He put his phone down when he heard the dial tone. _We may win this primary after all. _

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Two: Hands**

_If I could tell the world just one thing_

_It would be that we're all okay_

_And not to worry cause worry is wasteful_

_And useless in times like these_

_I won't be made useless_

_I won't be idle with despair_

_I will gather myself around my faith_

_For light does the darkness most fear_

_My hands are small I know_

_But they're not yours they are my own_

_But they're not yours they are my own_

_And I am never broken_

_- "Hands" Jewel_

* * *

Olivia took one final look in the mirror. This was it, she was potentially throwing away her entire career for this man she'd never even met. A Republican no less. Carefully, to gain some form of control over the panic welling up in her chest and the knot growing in her stomach, she smoothed out her cream colored slacks. She had to focus. She was meeting the most important members of Governor Grant's staff in two short hours. Governor Grant himself, however, was in New York for a meeting on literacy with his wife Mellie.

Shaking her head as she shook off her uncertainty, Olivia picked up her cream colored blazer and her grey purse from her bed. _I just need to leave. I'll go get a coffee. I'll go sit in Cyrus's office, but I will not stay here and think. There is absolutely no more thinking happening today. At all. _Nodding her head in satisfaction, she left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

A few minutes later she was in the garage of her apartment complex shutting her car door. As she idly flipped from news station to news station while she drove to her favorite coffee shop, she mulled over the little bit of information she had on the Grant campaign. It wasn't much. Even a political dog like Cyrus couldn't seem to fix this. There was no way Grant was going to beat Langston, and there was very little chance of any Republican beating a Democrat. More than likely Maryland Governor Reston would be the next president. _I should've jumped on that campaign when Corrine offered me that job. _She frowned as she wiggled her car into a small parallel parking spot in front of The Coffee Grinder.

As she stood in line that was winding closer and closer to the door, she glanced down at her gold Marc Jacobs watch. Still so much time to wait. The watch was a birthday gift from her father the year before. She fiddled with the thick gold band, unsure of why she even wore it. She never spoke to the man, she never saw him. Just two cards and two gifts a year. Birthday and Christmas. She took a step forward to the counter to place her order.

SSS

Cyrus Beene shuffled through the latest polling data that was on his desk when he walked into the small DC field office the campaign had. "Fuck." He muttered, picking up his coffee and walking towards the window. He eyed the bar in the corner and thought about adding the smallest hint of whiskey to his coffee. _It's not like it could really hurt. Especially after those numbers came out last night. I have to remember that this man is worth it. He could do it. He could actually change the country. He could take it in a better direction. _

"Don't even think about it Cyrus." Olivia leaned against the doorway of Cyrus's office, her grey purse hooked through her elbow and a huge cup of coffee in one hand.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He muttered.

"Let me guess bad news from the doomed campaign causing you to become an alcoholic." Olivia stepped in, setting her purse down on a stray chair.

"This coming from the woman who drinks a bottle of wine a night." Cyrus set his coffee mug down and walked away from the bar towards Olivia, who now stood in the center of the room, a vision in white, with her hands on her hips.

She shrugged, "So let me see it." At the confused look on Cyrus's face she elaborated, "What has you so down this morning?" She took a few steps forward and settled down on one of the chairs at the small conference table in the room.

Cyrus waved a hand at her as he circled his desk. Sitting in the chair next to her he tossed the polling data in front of her, "Our latest poll numbers."

Olivia glanced over them. Her first instinct was to run. This was a disaster in the making. Instead she cleared her throat. She was on board with this. She had to remain positive, "Look we knew Langston was already up. A twenty point drop shouldn't be that surprising. She's got the South on lockdown, the Midwest loves her, even most of the Northeast. We have the West Coast, that's it." She sighed and took a long sip of her coffee, "It's going to be all hands on deck and it's going to take a lot of work and faith. If you believe in this guy Cyrus, he must be worth fighting for."

"He is Liv. He's the real deal. He's just so innocent though, and I almost want to shelter him from that. In the end it will be what makes him appealing, but for now it's only hurting us." Cyrus chuckled after a moment's thought, "We, I like the sound of that Livie."

She patted his hand, "Well if the ship goes down I officially go down with it." She took a sip of her coffee and neatly stacked the few sheets of paper before saying, "But this ship isn't going down. We will win this election Cyrus. You'll see."

Cyrus leaned back, "That's quite a different tune than you were singing two weeks ago in your office."

She glowered at him for a moment before saying, "I don't lose Cyrus. I never lose. And I'm here now so we are going to win. Governor Grant will be the next president."

"That's what we like to here from the rulers of our campaign." Olivia and Cyrus looked up at the four people standing in the office doorway.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, but waved them in, "Liv, this is the backbone of our team." He stood up and walked over to his desk, "Everyone sit down. I have shitty polling numbers to show you." He took his seat next to Olivia once again, this time armed with a red folder with an elephant on it. Olivia grimaced at it, "So Olivia Pope, this is Julie, Mark, Karen and Scott." Olivia simply nodded to them, "Julie you've got your work cut out for you." He shoved a piece of paper at her and put the rest in the center of the table for everyone else to grab, "Polling numbers came in, oh Liv, Julie handles the press."

Julie, a small Asian-American woman with glasses who looked to be only in her early 30s nodded, "It's an honor to meet you Ms. Pope."

Olivia graced her with a brief smile, "It's nice to meet you too Julie, I take it I will be working closely with you handling the press."

Cyrus nodded, "Yeah, we also need to figure out how to rev up this campaign. That's what the other yahoos do." He stood up and moved to the coffee pot sitting on a table near the bar.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Well alright then, let's start by looking over these polling numbers."

Mark frowned at the piece of paper, "Why on earth did we drop this much in one night."

Olivia scanned the page briefly, "It's because of the South. This is finally adding in numbers from Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi and Texas. Langston has these states. She's a huge Christian and she's from Georgia. We have California, Oregon and Washington. That's it." She laid the pages back down on the desk, "So tell me, what do you four propose?"

SSS

"All I'm saying is that Cyrus has yet to pull this campaign out of the hole we seem to be in. Can you really trust him to bring in someone good?" Mellie Grant struggled with the pearls she was trying to clasp around her neck. She looked over at her husband and sighed, "A little help here Fitz." She held the pearls, which had been a gift for graduating top of her class at Harvard Law School out in front of her.

Fitzgerald Grant stared at the pearls for a moment before setting his cup of coffee, with just the barest hint of whiskey so he could stomach spending a week alone with Mellie, on the coffee table in their hotel room. Standing up, he brushed his slacks off and quickly clasped the pearls around her neck. Stepping back, he regarded her carefully before answering her question about Cyrus brining on Olivia Pope.

"Look Mellie, I haven't actually met her yet." He could see she was about to protest so he held up his hands, "However, she works for Anderson and Murphy. She's one of their top attorneys. I called Niels Murphy and spoke to him myself. Niels thinks she's a genius. She thinks critically and she's great at solving problems and navigating political waters. Besides, Cy is the best, if he says she's in, she's in."

He stepped back and picked up his cup of coffee, moving to stand at the large glass doors that opened up to a balcony that looked out over Central Park.

He placed his hand on the door handle just as Mellie spoke, "Don't open the doors Fitz, it's too hot outside." He stilled for just a moment and closed his eyes, letting his hand drop from the door, "And I'm not saying the woman isn't a good lawyer, if a lawyer was all we needed to fix this campaign we'd be fine. We both do have law degrees."

Without turning, Fitz answered, "Before we throw her out on her ass why don't we wait until we meet her. She gave up her job to help us. A good job. Let's give her the benefit of the doubt, shall we?"

Mellie sighed and watched her husband continue to stare out the window. The moment he said 'shall we' she knew the conversation was as good as over.

SSS

Olivia looked down at her watch, it was almost lunch time, "Look the primaries start in two weeks. As does the Governor's final sweep before we know if it's him or Langston in the running against Reston." She could sense someone was about to object, "Reston has it in the bag. Senator Brown is only running to make the appearance that there is not monopoly in the party. I'm sure even he's voting for Governor Reston. As I was saying, Cyrus, you stay with Governor Grant, I am going to take Julie and Mark and we are going to stay one stop ahead of you guys to get the field offices in gear. Sound good?"

Cyrus nodded, "And what if we need help handling the press where we are?"

Olivia shook her head, "I think Julie's time will be best spent putting out releases and statements to prep towns for Grant's appearances." She glanced at Julie, "What do you want out of this?"

Julie nearly choked on the sip of water she'd just taken, "Excuse me?"

"Your endgame? What is it? Do you want to be the White House Press Secretary one day? A reporter? A journalist? Have nothing to do with the media at all? What is your endgame? Why are you here?" She paused, "And not because you believe in Governor Grant. Most good Republicans believe in Sally Langston."

Julie took a moment to consider what she was going to say. Olivia Pope was a powerful person and with her behind this campaign they were bound to win, "I want to White House Press Secretary one day."

Olivia was not surprised by this news, "You're coming with me." She glanced at Scott, "You seem like you can handle the media if need be while you're with the Governor. If things get bad I will go to where you are and bring Julie with me." She looked over at Mark, "You are a rallier, that's what I need with me to get the events ready. I need you to pull together field offices and events. And Karen," Olivia looked over at the blonde, "I need you managing the Governor's schedule. Keep him in sights at all times and keep me informed as to where he is."

Cyrus chuckled and stretched, "Now this is the Olivia I know, taking control."

"I learned from the best." She glanced sideways at Cyrus, who just rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go win us a presidency."

SSS

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**How about that premiere last night! For the smallest moment was anyone else ready to kill Cyrus? Or at least smack him upside the head when he uttered the words "kill file"? So. Damn. Good. Anyhow - Onto chapter 3! Oh and it's a long one! **_

**Chapter Three: How to Save a Life**

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last chance_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_- "How to Save a Life" The Fray_

* * *

"This is where the Governor is speaking?" Olivia Pope looked around the lawn of Flagler College in St. Augustine, Florida with disdain, "This is going to be a Secret Service nightmare." She swiped away a bead of sweat from the sweltering 98 degree humid weather in St. Augustine, Florida.

Daryn Iwicki, the regional coordinator for the Grant campaign in Northeast Florida cleared his throat, "Well it can hold a lot of people and the location is good publicity."

The field office staffer for St. Augustine, Justin Henson, stepped up. Rubbing his red beard he commented, "Flagler is prepping to celebrate the 125th anniversary of the Hotel Ponce de Leon, it'll draw a lot of people to the event. And on the plus side they denied Langston and Reston when they both swung into town."

Olivia sighed as she scoped out all the building tops and large trees. There were just too many places to hide. She needed the help of a professional to see all the holes. Someone even more well trained than the Secret Service. Without another word to any of the staffers, she pulled her phone out and dialed a quick number.

"This is Stephen Finch," the deep British voice of one of her only friends rang through the line.

"Stephen it's Olivia, I need a favor." Olivia walked away from the Florida people, not even bothering with a hello to the ones running the entire state who had just arrived at the location.

"Of course Olivia, what is it?" She knew she could trust Stephen. She'd bailed him out when the law firm he worked for was accused of protecting a company that killed children.

"I need you to go to the subway station at 6th and Washington and look for a man sitting with a cup repeating the numbers 752 over and over."

"Liv, a homeless crazy man, that's who you want me to find?" She could just picture Stephen frowning and scratching his head in confusion.

Olivia nodded, "Yes and I want you to drive him down to St. Augustine, Florida. Leave today." She paused, "And he's going to need pants." She hung up before he could object, not that he really would. Spinning around to face the Florida staffers she matter of factly stated, "It's handled." Glancing at her watch she glanced at Justin, "I need to get back to your office. I need to talk to Mark."

Justin nodded, "Sure, um, let's go then." He looked back at Daryn who was shrugging his shoulders as if to say, give her whatever the fuck she wants.

SSS

"I'm beginning to believe this woman is just a ghost." Ftiz adjusted his tie in the back room at the town hall in Savannah, Georgia.

Cyrus chuckled and handed Fitz his cards to review, "A ghost who sets up all the field offices so they're ready for you."

"Everything is running smoothly, but I still want to meet her." He flipped idly through the cards.

Cyrus shrugged and sat down in a stray chair, "You will, St. Augustine is our last stop. We hit there and then the morning after your speech at Flagler College the primaries will open in Florida. You'll meet her and you'll love her. Trust me."

Fitz sighed, "You keep saying that." Glancing at the clock on the wall he moved toward the door, "I guess I don't have a choice though do I?" Cyrus watched him walk out without another word.

"Damn him." Cyrus muttered, he pulled his phone out as it continued to buzz, the screen was lit up with James's name. "What?"

"Cyrus, it's James." Cyrus rubbed his head as the small time, want to be big time reporter's voice buzzed in his ear.

"Yes James."

"I was wondering if there would be a way for me to get an interview with Governor Grant before he speaks at Flagler?" He could practically see James dancing around hoping for an exclusive.

Sighing Cyrus responded, "We'll see." He hung up before James could even respond.

SSS

Olivia stood tapping her foot in the Grant headquarters in St. Augustine. She paced in front of the bumper stickers and t-shirts for sale as she waited for Stephen to pull up. He and Huck had been driving all night long, but they should've been here by now. She needed Huck to asses the security risk of Governor Grant speaking on the West Lawn at Flagler College before she would really okay the venue.

"Excuse me, Olivia?" She glanced over at Mark who was now standing beside her with a clipboard in hand.

"What's up Mark?" She glanced at the pages attached to the clipboard.

"Daryn wants to know what exactly we're waiting on. He wants to take one more look at the venue before we start setting up tonight. Also, we have enough volunteers to cover the event."

Olivia held her hand out for the clipboard. She glanced over the list of thirty volunteers and nodded, "I'm going to need you to control this Mark. Make sure the field officers keep their volunteers in line, but I need you to give everyone a task and make sure nothing slips through the cracks." She sighed as she handed the clipboard back to Mark. The truth was it didn't matter what Governor Grant said or where he said it. He was going to lose the primary in Florida. He was going to lose the primary period if she didn't get her claws into him and his wife. That was the next step. Losing Florida was necessary to prove her point. She rubbed her temples, _I really hate losing. _

Mark nodded, "Not a problem boss."

"Julie!" Olivia spun around looking for the girl.

"Hey Liv, the press is all set to be there. I have a map of the area and have marked off where we should keep them. I will be there to confirm everyone has press badges. Also I think we should set up a second security gate just for the press so we can go through their bags. Scott said it was too chaotic doing it by hand in Charleston at that outdoor event." Julie held the map in one hand and a sharpie in the other.

Olivia smiled at the girl, she was definitely efficient enough to handle being White House Press Secretary and was not easily rattled by the media. "Perfect. Thank you Julie." Olivia's eyes traveled to the door when she saw Stephen and Huck getting out of a car. "Just give me a moment."

Meeting them outside she waved, "Look at you in shorts and a t-shirt!" Stephen was next to her in a moment, "But still in all white." He nodded at her white mid-thigh shorts and white Grant for President t-shirt.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for coming so last minute Stephen." Glancing over at Huck, she took his hand in hers, "I'm really going to need your help with this, are you ready to join the real world again?"

Huck nodded, ducking his head to avoid eye contact, "Of course Olivia."

Olivia dropped his hand and nodded, "Let me get my purse and we can head over to the school. It's going to be a security nightmare."

Stephen nodded, "I'll get the car running. Huck do you need to use the bathroom or anything?" He looked over at his car company who hadn't said a word for the entire 12 hour drive. He just shook his head.

Walking into the office she said, "Mark, Julie, I'm going to head to the school with Huck and Stephen to do one last security sweep, then we'll be ready for everyone else to join us." She glanced at her watch, "Governor Grant and the rest of the team should be arriving around 7 pm tonight. They will have dinner with the volunteers here and then we will get the Governor back to his hotel room for some rest for tomorrow morning." She turned to the door, but paused to say, "Mrs. Grant won't be with him. She's back in D.C. with a women's literacy group."

Pushing her sunglasses onto her face, she moved to Stephen's car and slid into the backseat.

SSS

"So I'm finally going to meet the ghost of Olivia Pope." Fitz rubbed his hands together as he glanced over at Cyrus from across the aisle on the campaign bus, "Oh and tell James he can certainly have an interview. How about tonight during the dinner. It will be informal, but that way he gets it. No other press though right?"

Cyrus nodded, "Julie has a handle on the press situation. We won't have a Charleston repeat."

"And with Mellie in DC it may actually be a nice trip." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You know sir, you could at least pretend to like your wife. The republicans do prefer that." Cyrus glanced out the window.

"This coming from the man who likes a reporter, but won't do anything about it." Fitz sighed, "Suppressing your feelings."

Cyrus chuckled, "The republicans wouldn't like me being with this particular reporter seeing as how he's a man."

Fitz just sighed, "Well we all know how republicans like Langston are."

"Which is exactly why you have to win sir. We need a good candidate. A real president. And that's you." Cyrus closed his eyes, "Liv will make sure that happens."

SSS

Presidential Candidate Fitzgerald Grant opened the doors to the Grant headquarters in St. Augustine. This was the final stop before the primaries started. Before he discovered if he'd just wasted all his time and money on running a failed presidential campaign.

"How is everyone doing tonight." He called out as he stepped through the doors of the small, but very open office. A round of applause and shouts of praise greeted him. These were his people, they were the ones fighting for him. They wanted him to be president.

SSS

Olivia stepped back to examine the banner that had just been raised over the make-shift stage. "That looks great guys." She called out to Mark and one of the field volunteers, Owen. The sound of a car drew her attention, "And that's the Secret Service. Where's Huck?" She was missing meeting Governor Grant yet again so she could make sure this event was set up perfectly. The last thing she wanted was someone to blame her when they lost Florida in two days.

"Right here Olivia, they've got a lot of ground to cover, and I'll go wherever they need me." Olivia touched his scruffy face and ignored when he nearly pulled away.

"Thank you Huck. You've been amazing. I need you on my team." She smiled at him and walked towards the approaching car.

The dark sedan parked and four men stepped out, "Tom, Hank!" She waved at the two she knew best, "I'm glad you two are here to scope this out. It's a nightmare, but I have an expert with me."

Tom, who was usually stoic and the epitome of professional grinned at her, "Of course you do Liv." Tom knew Olivia when he was still in training. He knew her reputation since she'd started working and he couldn't believe it took Cyrus and the Governor this long to bring her on.

"Now he doesn't look like much, and don't ask about his past, but he's the real deal. I need you to hear him out." Olivia led the way to Huck, who was standing next to Stephen and Mark. She could tell Mark was uncomfortable with him and Stephen being here. Stephen was an actual threat, or at least appeared to be, and then Huck was just a little off the beating path.

"Tom, Hank, this is Huck. Huck this is Tom and Hank, they're the lead on the Governor's Secret Service team. Just give them your opinion on the situation." She glanced down at her phone. "I need to talk to Karen. Is she here or at headquarters?"

"I think she's with Daryn talking to the police." Mark pointed in the general direction of the gazebo on the lawn.

"We will need to talk to the police at some point to." Hank informed Olivia.

"They're not worth much here." Huck told them, "Let me show you where you need snipers." He moved away from Olivia and she smiled as Tom walked next to him, clearly discussing the rooftops as a danger point.

SSS

Olivia adjusted the Grant pin on her blue Grant for President t-shirt and smoothed out her khaki shorts. Glancing once more in the mirror of her hotel room bathroom, she flipped the lights off and headed down to meet the other members of the staff arriving hours before Governor Grant and his team.

She found Stephen speaking to Huck and Julie sipping on coffee in the corner of the lobby. She had to do a double take. Huck had shaved off his beard. "Good morning everyone." She smiled at the group.

"We got you coffee Liv." Huck held out a to-go cup for her.

"Huck you look great." She complimented him.

"I figured I'd draw less attention this way." His voice was so quiet Olivia had to lean in to hear him. She tried not to look at him sympathetically. She knew that wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was to be treated like everyone else. She had no idea what he'd been through, but she knew it was bad. And she knew it had to do with the government. It had to do with something her father did. She shook her head, clearing it. She needed to focus today. This was it. Tomorrow morning the primary polls opened. It was either Sally Langston or Fitzgerald Grant. She could only hope she'd done enough to help him win. Enough to help fix what he and Mrs. Grant had inadvertently broken.

Mark joined them with Scott and Karen at that moment, "Daryn and Justin are here to drive us to the event." Mark did a double take at Huck, "Wow, Huck you look great. You did an awesome job with the Secret Service by the way. Tom and Hank and the other guys were talking about it last night." He nudged Huck's arm and Huck visibly tensed, "Nice going." He murmured the last part, clearly feeling slightly awkward from Huck's reaction.

"Let's get moving. Lots to do before the Governor gets there." Olivia broke the silence and led the way to the door, hooking her arm through Stephen's as she walked, "I'm really glad you're here Stephen." She murmured as she walked out into the still dark morning.

SSS

Olivia stood in the back of the conference room at the Renaissance Marriott Hotel, just off the highway where the campaign was staying in St. Augustine. She once again looked over the poll numbers Cyrus handed her.

"The speech didn't do any good Liv. Nothing we did in Florida did any good." Cyrus muttered as he crumpled up one of the copies and chucked it in the nearby trash can.

"I see that Cy, but it was just one state. We knew this was going to be tough. We have to change our tactics if we're going to avoid this." Olivia muttered.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Cyrus hissed, "Dancing for the rain gods to strike Sally down with a lightening bolt?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to respond seriously when a voice she'd only heard, but never met spoke up. "We got our asses kicked by Sally Langston. There's no denying that. There's no spinning the numbers. We lost Florida." Her eyes roved the room until they landed on Governor Fitzgerald Grant. Wearing khaki shorts and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled up and boat shoes, sitting on top of a fold up card table at the front of the room. Everyone quieted as his voice rocked them. His voice and his words. "So does anyone have any bright ideas how we can fix this? How we can avoid this when Georgia has their primaries next week?"

Colleen, a young intern for the campaign, tentatively spoke up, "Maybe we can lean further right on the issues?"

Governor Grant shook his head and waved off the idea, "No it's not about changing our stance." He sighed, "We have to stand firm on the issues."

"Maybe people don't know where we stand?" Mark looked around the room hopelessly. "Maybe we need to get our opinions out there more?"

Once again Fitz shook his head, this time slamming his right hand against the table, "No that's certainly not it. The people know where we stand. This isn't about the issues. This isn't about getting our message out there. This is about connecting. Why aren't we connecting with the people?"

Olivia didn't even think about it, she just stepped forward and spoke, "Your marriage. It looks like you don't screw your wife, which would be fine, except family values matter to republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for, and since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side that just leaves family. Marriage. And your's, whatever the truth may be, from the outside it looks cold. Distant. Dead. Where is your wife by the way? People want to like who they're voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seem like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner, but right now you and your wife are standing in their doorway, three feet apart, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air. That's why you lost Florida. It's why you'll lose Georgia." (Credit to Scandal writers for that monologue) She almost laughed the end of her statement. It was so obvious, she couldn't believe anyone, especially Cyrus, missed it.

Governor Grant stood up and walked towards the tiny African American woman now standing in the center of the room. Her remarks, however true, had completely shaken the room. Everyone had stepped away from her not wanting to be associated with the truth she had shared. He just stared at her, in blue jeans and a no nonsense white button down, her hair half pulled back. What was he supposed to say to her when she was right?

"And you are?" But he knew the answer to that the minute he said it. He hadn't gotten to meet her yet. He'd been pestering Cyrus about it since he hired her two weeks ago.

"Olivia Pope."

SSS

XOXO

MAS

_**For the record that is a direct quote from Scandal, with the exception that they lost Iowa and were going to lose New Hampshire, not Florida and Georgia so complete credit does go to the Scandal writers! Her speech was just too good not to use in this! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I've had a few questions about this in the last few hours. Why do I have the Secret Service with Fitz? During presidential elections the Secret Service are detailed to presidential candidates who already hold high ranking positions. Fitz is the Governor of California, therefore, he would have Secret Service protection. For example, Governor Mitt Romney had Secret Service protection before he was even the official candidate for the Republican Party. I volunteered for the Romney campaign and at every event he and his wife and Paul Ryan and his wife were at was crawling with Secret Service agents.

I do want to say for future reference though that my stories are FICTION they are not always going to be 100% accurate.

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: Every Time I See You**

_Oh you're like a wreck out on the highway_

_I can't look away and I can't pass through_

_You're like an early morning Monday_

_Bringing me down, messing with my mood_

_I'd love to say I can hold myself together_

_But I can't help but come unglued_

_Every time I see you, every time I see you_

_- "Every Time I See You"_

* * *

Governor Grant stared back at Olivia Pope in silence. That was the woman who gave up her career to help his flailing campaign. That was the god Cyrus sent to him. And he wanted her gone right now.

"Cyrus, a word?" Fitz glanced over Olivia's shoulder at Cyrus and then pointed to the doorway.

Cyrus glanced at Olivia, who did not look the least bit phased by the lack of reaction from the candidate and then up at Fitz. He just nodded, "Of course sir, Liv, you're in charge as always." He waved to the room and followed his candidate out of the ballroom and into the small conference room acting as an office.

Cyrus waited until Fitz shut the door and turned around to face him, "What can I do for you sir?"

"I want her gone Cyrus." Governor Grant stood firmly in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and his jaw set.

"Liv? Oh Liv's the best, I trained her myself." Cyrus responded, still not moved by his boss's order.

"Fire her Cyrus." Fitz ordered once again.

Neither of the men noticed the door opening or saw Olivia standing in the doorway. "I'll charge my room to the campaign. Don't worry I haven't had a chance to raid the minibar yet." She turned on her heel and marched down the hallway, letting the conference room door slam behind her.

Cyrus pounded his fist on the desk, "Let me be clear, I run a sausage factory."

"And that makes me sausage?" Fitz realized in that moment that this conversation would have been amusing if it hadn't come out of a truthful insult from a woman he wanted fired.

"Handsome, highly qualified, smart, idealistic and energetic sausage. The stumping, electrifying speeches, baby kissing, that's all you. The nitty-gritty, morally bankrupt, back alley brawling rest of the game, that's me, it's filthy and thankless and it's my hallelujah, heroin and reason to breathe and you, you don't have half the stomach for it." (Credit to Scandal writers!) Cyrus paused for just a moment before continuing, "You unfire her right now." He ordered.

"I don't want her working here anymore Cy." Grant held his ground.

Cyrus shook his head, "No, no that is not your call. Unless you want to do the dirty work, unless you want to figure out how to spin every bad thing that comes our way then you go and get down on your knees and beg her to come back. I don't care what you say or do, but you get her back now." Without waiting for Governor Grant's response, Cyrus left the room and Fitz was once again rocked by the sound of a slamming door.

SSS

"I just need to know what room Olivia Pope is in." Fitz stood at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to give out guest information to anyone." The receptionist stared down at the computer screen, really unsure of how to respond a presidential candidate.

Fitz leaned against the counter and groaned, "Thanks, she's probably already gone anyhow." He pushed himself off the countertop and walked back towards the elevator. He hit the button for the fourth floor and stepped out. He stopped just outside the elevator. There in the hallway, pulling a rolling suitcase was Olivia Pope.

"Miss Pope." He called out to her.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway for a moment before moving towards the elevator once more, "Don't worry Governor, I'm leaving, just like you asked."

Grabbing her arm as she went to pass him, he stopped her, "No, don't go. I was wrong to fire you."

Removing her arm from his grasp she looked up at him, "Cyrus instructed you to stop me, you didn't want to." His guilty look was all the proof she needed, feeling the anger course through her, she pushed her suitcase to a standing position and crossed her arms, looking up at him. "I had a job, a paying job from which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus because I am good. I am brilliant. I would eat, breathe and live Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day. You would be lucky to have me." She took a deep breath to calm her ragged nerves.

Fitz couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth. He wasn't even really sure where they came from, "You're right. I would be lucky to have you."

At the intensity in his stare Olivia took a step back. _Why would he say something like that. He just met me twenty minutes ago. And within ten minutes of hearing me speak he's fired me. Why would he say that? He doesn't know me. _"So that's why you fired me."

He looked down at her and then at the ceiling above them, "You only spoke the truth when no one else wanted to." He murmured.

His gaze dropped back down to her so she focused her eyes over his left shoulder, trying to avoid his blue eyes, "We should get back to work." Grabbing her suitcase she rolled it back down the hallway to her room, leaving Fitzgerald Grant standing in the middle of the hallway.

When she shut her room door, she leaned against it for a moment before nearly tripping over her suitcase to get into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, she sat on the cold tile floor and put her head in her hands. _What on earth just happened in that hallway? And how many cameras saw? Even if they couldn't hear words, how close were we standing? Why don't we just hand Sally Langston the election right now? It'd be easier than what we'll have to come up with to get Grant elected. And what did he mean he'd be lucky to have me? Why doesn't it just seem like he'd be lucky to have me working for him?_

"Olivia?" Olivia's head shot to the door, "Liv are you okay?" It was Stephen's voice. She cringed, wondering briefly if she ignored it if he'd go away.

"Olivia? Is there something we can do?" She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, dislodging her clip. Huck. Of course he was concerned as well.

"Maybe she needs a moment alone." And Tom.

"Cyrus said he made the Governor unfire her, she's probably in there and okay. She may just need a moment. Tom's right." And Julie.

"I still think we need to check on her." Mark's voice carried under the door.

"Is she in there?" And there was Scott.

"No cabs have taken anyone to the airport, although the receptionist wouldn't tell me if she checked out or not." And finally Karen.

"Liv, I know you're in there open the damn door." She chuckled at Stephen's lack of patience and pushed herself off the floor. A moment later she opened the bedroom door to find Stephen, Huck, Tom, Julie, Mark, Scott and Karen all looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine everyone. Of course I'm not fired. And we have work to do." She looked down at her watch. "We all need to meet with Cyrus and discuss how we're going to tackle the Governor and his wife before the next primary. We don't want to lose Georgia." Tucking her room key and phone in her pocket, she closed the door without explaining to anyone what happened between Cyrus, Governor Grant and her.

SSS

Cyrus glanced over at Olivia, who had been doing her best to avoid Governor Grant since he fired her a two days before, "So how are you thinking we handle Fitz and Mellie?"

Olivia glanced down at the predicted numbers for the primaries in Georgia. There seemed to be no way to win this state. It was Langston's home state, "I think the Governor will listen. I don't know Mellie, so who knows. I'm going to tell it to them like it is. Either they start acting like a couple, or we throw in the towel before we waste anymore time and money."

"I know Mellie, Liv. She won't like that." Cyrus took a sip of his coffee as the bus continued to chug along into D.C.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't care what she likes and doesn't like. I care about winning." Olivia looked out the window and then craned her neck to the back to look at Huck, who was sitting in the corner alone. He was struggling to be around all these people. There were too many of them. She wondered briefly if she should've dragged him into the real world or left him on the subway platform. She had no idea which was least painful to him.

SSS

Olivia and Cyrus stood in the DC hotel room with Mellie and Fitz sitting on the sofa in front of them. Mellie looked up at the two of them and said, "Why exactly did we lose Florida?" The tone of her voice was condescending. Like she wanted them to fail so she could be in charge. _Too bad for her, _Olivia thought briefly.

"Because of your relationship with your husband." Olivia stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Cyrus grimaced at the way Mellie asked that. She was thoroughly insulted.

"Your marriage," Olivia repeated, "you two don't even talk, let alone look at each other and interact. Why would anyone vote for you? Especially a republican. Republicans want to elect a wholesome family."

Mellie interrupted her, "We talk."

"Not to each other. And certainly not at town hall events or any other public gathering." Olivia sighed, "Mrs. Grant, you two stay three feet apart. A cold wind follows you everywhere you go."

"I'm sorry, but who are you to come in and comment on our marriage?" Mellie stood up and took a step forward. Cyrus instinctively stepped slightly in front of Olivia.

"Mrs. Grant all we are trying,"

Fitz cut him off, "They're right Mellie. If we want this then we need to start acting the part."

Mellie spun to face her husband, "Excuse me?"

"We'll give you two a moment to discuss this." Olivia nudged Cyrus towards the door. Shutting it behind them, she looked over at him, "We should play lookout and make sure no one comes to bother them. This is going to be a huge fight."

SSS

Fitz looked over at his wife who was now standing on the opposite side of the room, "She's right Mellie. We need to at least pretend to like each other. Otherwise this will never work."

"We do like each other. We do fine out in public." Mellie argued, slamming her hand down on the back of the couch.

"No we don't Mel, we're both going to have to start trying harder." He stood up and walked towards the bar.

"Me?" She screeched, "I have given up everything for you. I gave up my career for you. I had kids for you. All so you can run for president."

Fitz didn't even have time to pour a scotch before he spun to face her, "Oh don't kid yourself Mellie, you want to be First Lady, you've practically started redecorating already." He scoffed at her.

"Oh right, so it's all my fault, I'm the big bad wolf!" Her voice continually rose.

"That's not what I'm saying Mellie, what I'm saying is that we need to work on this together. Cyrus and Olivia know what they're doing. They're the big guns. We need to listen to them." Turning back to the bar, Fitz poured a scotch, "So are you in this with me or not?"

Mellie glowered at him, but reluctantly sighed in resignation, "Fine." She crossed her arms, "So what do we do?"

Fitz moved towards the doorway and opened it, to find Cyrus and Olivia shooing Karen down the hallway, "Cyrus, Olivia?" He drew their attention.

They both turned to face him, "Let's talk strategy." He pushed the door open wider.

Olivia led the way in, taking one of the chairs opposite the sofa, "We need to figure out how we're going to handle Georgia." She glanced at them, "You two have an interview tomorrow morning, you're going to work on acting like a couple. Interact with each other during the interview. Joke, laugh, smile, hold hands." Olivia snapped her fingers, "Stephen and I will do a mock interview to show you two how to act with Barbara Walters." She glanced over at Cyrus, "James can do it and then he can get a small story. We could use a reporter on our team as we delve into the South."

SSS

Olivia faced Stephen, "Thanks for sticking with us Stephen."

Stephen chuckled, "Now how could I leave you behind Liv, especially when you need me to pretend like we're in love."

She shoved his shoulder lightly, "Just don't act like I'm one of your many women." She muttered, referring to the younger, sometimes illegal women Stephen had liaisons with consistently.

James sat down in a chair opposite Stephen and Olivia's couch, "So tell me Mrs. Grant, you two both went to Harvard?" It was an open-ended question meant to start discussion.

Olivia nodded and rested her hand on Stephen's leg, "Oh yes, Fitz did quite well there, almost as well as me." She squeezed his knee and chuckled as she leaned into him.

Stephens arm naturally went to rest around her waist, drawing her in, "She really doesn't give me any credit, although I can say, she's a brilliant one, she graduated at the top of our class."

Thirty minutes later Olivia stood in front of Mellie and Fitz, "That's what you need to do."

Mellie rolled her eyes, "I think I know how to have an interview with my husband." With that she fluttered out of the room.

SSS

Barbara Walters cleared her throat before speaking, "So Mellie, you graduated at the top of your class at Harvard?"

Mellie nodded and laughed, "Oh and Fitz did well too."

Cyrus leaned towards Olivia just behind the camera, "They're doing well."

Olivia rolled their eyes, "They're still not touching. Why do you think Stephen and I did a demonstration. To demonstrate the touching." She turned and walked out of the room, no longer interested in watching the interview that would not save Georgia.

SSS

"Olivia!" Fitz found her in the large room that took up the DC field office, "You didn't stay and watch the entire interview."

Olivia looked up at his voice. She watched him cross the room to her, when he was by her side she said, "Because you weren't touching, that interview wasn't going to save Georgia. Instead I decided to work with Mark and Karen to come up with a new itinerary and a new event for you two to be at, along with your already scheduled speech." She handed Fitz the paper Karen just gave her.

"A school fair?" Fitz looked down at her with a questioning look.

Olivia nodded, "Yes and you two will be feeding each other ice cream. That's in Atlanta, then you'll go to Savannah and you'll try some of the best peach cobbler you've ever had." She sighed, "Like it or not Governor Grant, you don't have a choice. You have to play nice with your wife." She moved away from Karen, Stephen and Julie as she spoke, leading the way to the back door of the office.

Fitz grabbed her arm as soon a they'd walked outside, "I get it, but that doesn't change what I said in Florida." He murmured to her.

She gently removed his hand from his arm, "You didn't mean that."

He stepped in front of her, "Like hell I did Olivia. Damn it." He slammed his hand into the wall, "What is it about you?"

"There's nothing about me." She walked away from him, "We leave for Georgia tomorrow morning." She called over her shoulder.

SSS

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Five: 3am**

_She's got a little bit of something, _

_God it's better than nothing_

_And in her color portrait world_

_She believes that she's got it all_

_She swears the moon don't hang_

_Quite as high as it used to_

_And she only sleeps when it's raining_

_And she screams and her voice is straining_

_She says baby_

_It's 3am I must be lonely_

_When she says baby_

_Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes_

_Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it_

_She believe that life is made up all that you're used to_

_And the clock on the wall has been suck at 3 for days and days_

_She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway_

_But outside it's stopped raining_

_-"3am" Matchbox Twenty_

* * *

"Ms. Pope!"

Olivia stopped at the sound of her name just as she reached the front door of the Four Season lobby in Atlanta, Georgia. She turned slightly to the left to see it was the clerk at the front desk stopping her from walking out the door. She walked to the desk and looked expectantly at the clerk, "Yes."

The young man, who looked like a college undergraduate student, fumbled with a white envelope and he stumbled over his words, "This, someone, I found, this was left for you."

Olivia nodded and accepted the white envelope with only her name written on it. She opened it to find and equally blank white piece of paper that only read:

Ms. Pope,

Please join me for a drink at the Four Season bar tonight at 7.

Billy Chambers

She grimaced and nodded at the clerk, moving back to the front door of the hotel.

SCANDAL

When everyone else was loaded on the bus to head to the school fair where the next event was located Olivia stepped on. Moving swiftly down the aisle as the bus doors closed and the vehicle started to move, she found Cyrus. She dropped the white envelope in his lap.

"What's this?" He asked, catching it just before it hit the ground.

"Read it." Olivia directed.

Cyrus grunted, but opened the envelope, slipping the white piece of paper our of it. His eyes skimmed over the few handwritten words before he looked up at Olivia, "What's this all about?" He asked.

Olivia noted the slightly accusatory tone of his voice and frowned, "How the hell should I know. I've never even met Chambers, all I know is he's Langston's chief of staff."

Cyrus tapped his fingers against the arm rest before leaning closer to Olivia across the aisle, "Can your guy Huck find out more about him?"

Olivia glanced around the bus and found Huck sitting in the back talking to Governor Grant. Her lips quirked up in just the slightest of smiles at the sight. Olivia could tell that Huck was tolerating the conversation, though he probably didn't want to have it. What struck Olivia was that Grant was making an effort to reach out to someone who was special to her. Huck, for whatever reason had a large place in her heart. She closed her eyes at the thought of what her father and his colleagues had done to him. She didn't know for sure, but she knew she could never imagine the pain, both mental and physical, that he suffered. She looked back over at Cyrus, "Of course he can. Huck is the best."

Cyrus nodded, "Get him to pull everything out there on Chambers. Let's see if we can figure out why he wants to meet with you."

Olivia shrugged, "He probably wants to see what he's up against. He's probably pulled a file on you and since I'm a woman it may be easy to get even more out of me once he meets me."

"Or so he thinks." Cyrus winked at her.

Olivia nodded, "Or so he thinks."

SCANDAL

Olivia straightened out the collar on Mellie's light blue cotton blazer. "Look, Mrs. Grant, I know you think I'm overstepping, but trust me on this. The more affection you show the more the voters will like you."

Mellie sighed, "You have no idea what our marriage is like."

Olivia could feel a lecture coming on, "And it's none of my business. I don't care what it's like behind closed doors, but I'm here to get you and Governor Grant into the White House. You two deserve to be in the White House. I believe in both of you." She could tell Mellie wanted to make her mark on history, "You have your own agenda of course. You can do just as much as the Governor, just in a different way, using different tactics. But to accomplish any of that we need to get you elected. And if Governor Grant loses this election chances are he won't even win a primary next go around. Just hold his hand, touch his arm, never take your eyes off of him. Act like you're sixteen and he's your first love. We all remember what that's like. Channel that. You can do this. You can win him this election."

Olivia stepped back, giving Mellie a smile as a peace offering. Mellie actually smiled back, "Of course you're right. Cyrus did say you were brilliant. Consider it handled."

Olivia nodded and moved towards Governor Grant, who was talking to Cyrus, "Cy, Governor Grant, let's review what's happening today."

"Cyrus has already covered it with me Liv, I'm up to speed." Fitz glanced down at the tiny woman in front of him.

"Yes well he hasn't covered this, Mellie is expecting you to act like an adoring husband. Do it or I quit. Understand?" She walked away before Fitz could even nod in confirmation.

Cyrus chuckled, "Do what she says or I quit too." He patted the Governor on the arm and moved to Julie who was speaking to a few members of the press as the event continued to be set up.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia and Cyrus stood just out of the line of the cameras, "Think they can do it?" Olivia asked.

Cyrus shrugged, "Who knows but this is going to be a turning point." He paused, "Have you spoken to Huck?"

Olivia shook her head, "No I haven't seen him since we got here."

Cyrus frowned and snagged a Secret Service Agent who was standing nearby, "Find Huck and send him here now." He instructed.

Two minutes later, Huck was standing in front of them "You needed me Cyrus." His eyes dropped to the ground.

Cyrus nodded, "Yes, can you find out something for us?"

Huck looked over at Olivia, whose eyes were trained on Governor Grant and Mellie Grant as they were interviewed by a local business woman, "Olivia, do you want me to look into something for you?"

Olivia's eyes swiveled to Huck. She wanted him to, but she didn't want him to do anything that may make him uncomfortable, "Can you look into Billy Chambers, Sally Langston's chief of staff?"

Huck nodded, "Of course, anything in particular?"

Olivia pulled the envelope out of her back pocket, "Why he would send me this and what I should be prepared for."

Huck opened the envelope and read the note, "I will have you more than enough information before 7 tonight." He walked away with no further comment.

Olivia turned her attention back to her candidate, "So let's try some of this delicious ice cream shall we?" Fitz took the vanilla ice cream cone from Mellie and licked it, getting some on his face in the process.

Olivia and Cyrus watched as Mellie stared at the ice cream on her husband's mouth and nose. It was clear she was assessing the situation, trying to figure out if it was best to wipe it off, tell him about it so he could handle it, or wait for him to figure it out, "Wipe it off Mellie." Olivia muttered under breath.

And Mellie did just that, she lifted up her hand just as she was about to wipe the ice cream off her husband's face he did one better. He swooped down and kissed her. Olivia and Cyrus turned to each other and high-fived. This was political dynamite.

SCANDAL

Sally Langston glared at the TV, "Billy Chambers!" She hollered out, her Georgia accent echoing in the large room that made up their headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia. She froze the picture of Governor Fitzgerald Grant kissing his wife Mellie and in the process getting the ice cream that was all over his face onto her. It was the perfect scene. They looked like a happily married couple. They never looked happy. The voters didn't like them. She glared at the TV a moment longer as her chief of staff came running up.

Billy Chambers, who was only forty-two years old and a born again Christian and die hard Republican, saddled up next to her, "Yes Congresswoman."

"Who is running that campaign?" Sally placed her hands on her hips as she faced off with him.

Billy had yet to tell her about Olivia Pope's recent recruitment to the Grant Campaign. As far as he knew, Olivia's presence hadn't changed anything. Grant was still behind everyone else. "As far as I know nothing has changed."

"Oh that is a big pile of dung Billy Chambers and you know it!" Sally turned around and started to walk off, "I want you to find out what's changed!" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Billy sighed. He glanced down at his watch. Hopefully Olivia Pope would be at the bar at 7 and hopefully he could persuade her to leave the Grant Campaign.

SCANDAL

"That was beautifully done Mrs. Grant, Governor Grant." Olivia praised them. "That's what the voters want to see."

Cyrus glanced down at the new poll numbers as their bus drove them back to the hotel after the fair. "It's still not enough." He threw the piece of paper at Olivia, "They're going to lose Georgia to Langston."

Olivia took a deep breath, they were only trailing by a few points, "Cy look at how close these numbers are. Langston should be blowing them out of the water, but she's not. And this is her home state. This is a good thing. We just need your talk tomorrow in Savannah to be perfect. And it will be. We'll make sure of it."

Mellie cleared her throat, "What if there was something I could do?"

Olivia glanced at Mellie, she'd been the one to convince Mellie she could make the difference, now she needed to live up to that. Before Olivia could respond, Cyrus ran right over her, "We need to get the women's vote sir." He looked straight at Fitz.

Olivia spoke up, "We need to position Mellie as a woman of power, but also a caring mother and loving wife. Women will respect the fact that she's brilliant, but also nurturing." Olivia could see Mellie's eyes light up at the prospect of having a role to play.

Cyrus waved her off, "The only thing she needs to do support you Governor."

Grant nodded his head, "Just do what Cyrus says Mel. After all we want the White House."

Mellie glanced at Olivia for help then stood up and moved to the back of the bus.

Olivia watched her walk away and realized in that instant that they could capitalize on Mellie. She looked at the two men in front of her, "We need to keep Mellie happy. We can use her. Don't dismiss her just because she's a woman."

Without waiting for their responses, Olivia moved to the back of the buss where Mellie sat, "What was that about me having a role in this presidency. Was that just to get me to play nice?"

Olivia sat in the seat next to her, "You will have a role. They know I'm right. Just give Cyrus some time to digest it. Besides we follow my plans, not his anymore. What I say goes."

Mellie gave her a smile and Olivia couldn't tell if it was resigned or sad, "I do hope you're right. You'd hate for them to sideline you because you're a woman." She rose and moved back to sit next to her husband.

Olivia watched her go without protest. A moment later Mark joined her, "We could use her you know. Cyrus doesn't think so, but it may be the only way to keep the wholesome family look potentially alive."

Olivia glanced at Mark and smiled, "Don't worry we will."

"Excuse me, Olivia?" Huck appeared by their side, "Here's the file you wanted." Olivia accepted the manilla folder and opened it up to a picture of Billy Chambers.

SCANDAL

Billy flagged the bartender down, "Jack Daniels, neat." He unbuttoned his coat and glanced around the bar of the Four Seasons.

"So why is it the chief of staff of our competition wants to meet with me?" Olivia set her purse on the bar stool next to Billy Chambers.

Billy swallowed the sip of his whiskey he'd taken and glanced up at her, "I wanted to meet the new brains behind the Grant Campaign." He smiled at her.

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she sat down, "House Cab please." She instructed the bartender.

"Very nice." Billy commented to the wine order. His eyes traveled to the TV in the bar, "The drink order and what you've done with the Grants."

Olivia took a sip of the wine and placed the glass back on the cocktail napkin, "Are you here to pry me for campaign secrets or for a date Mr. Chambers."

"Maybe a little bit of both. You like barbque? We're in the heart of the South. I know where we can get some great barbque." He gave her a lopsided grin that nearly had her grinning in spite of herself.

"I don't eat barbque or date the competition." She took another sip.

"It is a good job you've done with them, but it's not enough. Sally and Robert are like two teenagers in love. It's actually kind of disgusting the way they're still all over each other." He finished his whiskey, "You don't have anything left to play Olivia, so I think you should join the Congresswoman's campaign."

Olivia pushed her wineglass back to the bartender and laid a twenty on the counter, "No thank you Billy. I always have cards left to play." She pushed the barstool in and walked out, leaving Billy to watch yet another recap of the fair.

SCANDAL

"Are you telling me that they've brought on someone new who is better than Cyrus Beene?" Sally Langston crossed her arms, "Well who is he?"

"Her name is Olivia Pope. She's an attorney from DC, she was one of Cyrus's students. She's good. She's got the potential to fix that campaign if we don't do something about it." Billy followed her around the campaign office.

She stopped suddenly and spun around, "Then do something about it Billy! Isn't that why I hired you?"

SCANDAL

Cyrus shook his head, "The numbers are still about the same. There's got to be some dirt we can dig up on Sally. Something from her past." He grunted, "Bible Thumpers Gone Wild or something."

Fitz shook his head, "We play this campaign clean Cyrus, it's the only way to win without it coming back to bite us."

Cyrus when to object, but Olivia came to Fitz's defense, "It doesn't matter anyways. You can't nail Sally Langston on morality. Sally found God Cyrus. When you find God all is forgiven. That's kind of the point."

"It doesn't matter right now because we're here." Fitz pointed to the diner he and Mellie were speaking at in Savannah, Georgia. "We can brainstorm after this. We have a long bus ride to Connecticut. It may be a nicer state to be in for a while." He muttered the last part as he stood up.

SCANDAL

Olivia glanced over at Cyrus, "What is wrong with Mellie?" She asked him, "She was fine this morning, did you talk to her? Were you rude to her? We need her on our side."

Cyrus just shrugged, "I haven't said anything. I try not to talk to the Wicked Witch of the West." He mumbled. Olivia just rolled her eyes. Instead she turned her attention to Fitz and Mellie.

"This is the best peach cobbler I've ever had. If I could I would eat this everyday." Fitz took another bite.

"I'm sorry, I just," Mellie dropped her fork onto her plate, "I just can't do this anymore."

Fitz looked up from his dessert alarmed. His eyes traveled to Olivia and Cyrus, who were staring wide-eyed at Mellie and then to his wife, "Mellie," he began, "is everything alright?"

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, "No everything is not alright." She took a deep breath and picked her napkin up off her lap, laying it on the table next to her plate, "I have to be honest, I can't continue to live this lie." She took another breath, "I'm sure you all have noted some distance between Fitz and me lately. Being on the campaign trail is hard," she choked a little on her words, "Fitz and I found out that we were, we were pregnant. But like I said the trail it's hard and stressful and my body, it just couldn't handle it. And I know we didn't have this baby for very long, we didn't even name it, but it was still our baby." She clutched her stomach, "It was apart of our family. We have been grieving in our own way, the best we can, the only way we know how to, and it's hard with all the media scrutiny and I guess to outsiders, that seemed like distance. As if we were cold. When really we were just trying to privately deal with our loss, with our family's loss, with our children's loss while still running a campaign." She took a breath and brushed away the few tears that had fallen, "I'm sorry we kept everyone in the dark for so long and it feels good to just be honest about the trials our family has gone through these past few weeks."

Fitz looked over at her, in awe of the performance. It was flawless. It was almost as if she had really just lost a baby. It was all a lie. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug, gently running his hands down her back and up into her hair, "Now that ought to do it, don't you think?" She whispered into his ear.

His wife had just played the all the women in the state of Georgia. And just in time too. The primaries were the next morning.

SCANDAL

Olivia and Fitz stood in the elevator in silence. She wasn't sure what to say to him after Mellie's confession. The polls had just closed and the final numbers for the Republican primary were coming in. It looked as though they'd won Georgia, which would be huge for the campaign.

"Do you think we really won?" Fitz asked her, breaking the mounting tension as the elevator climbed from floor to floor.

"Cyrus will have the final numbers and the news stations on every TV in the room." Olivia answered. "I'm sorry," she started.

"Don't." Fitz shut her down just as the elevator opened. They walked into the large conference room on the tenth floor of the Embassy Suites in Savannah just in time to see a bottle of champagne pop open.

"And with the final numbers in, it looks as if Governor Fitzgerald Grant takes the state of Georgia in the Republican Primaries. That leaves the nation to wonder who will take Connecticut, the next state to hold primary elections." The newscaster announced.

"And here's our candidate!" Cyrus called out, "Just in time for one drink before we all pile on that bus to win the next state!"

Fitz looked over at Olivia, who had moved to stand next to Huck and Tom, away from him, away from the madness. She accepted a glass of champagne from Stephen who joined them, "You did it Liv."

Olivia shook her head, "No Mellie did it." She looked around the room, Mellie had already taken off to Arizona for her own personal stop on the campaign trail at a woman's group. She was indeed paving her own road.

SCANDAL

Sally Langston turned off the TV and faced Billy, "Find me something. Find me anything. We cannot lose Connecticut." She handed him the remote and walked out of the private office of their Atlanta Headquarters.

* * *

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Six: Human**

_Can we get back to the point in this conversation_

_Where we saw things through each other's eyes_

_Cause now all I see is ruin and devastation_

_We all need some place we can hide inside_

_After all, we're only human_

_Always fighting what we're feeling_

_Hurt instead of healing_

_After all we're only human_

_Is there any other reason_

_Why we stay instead of leaving_

_- "Human" Jon McLaughlin_

* * *

The bus continued to roll down I-95 up the east coast towards Connecticut. Olivia glanced down at the book on the assassination of President Kennedy, _Killing Kennedy_ by Bill O'Reily, in her lap. Before she began working on the campaign she'd had a hard time putting it down. Now it seemed like she never had a chance to read it. The bus was silent. Most of the staff was asleep at, she glanced down at her gold watch, 2:49 in the morning. Her reading light was one of the three on. She noted Mark was still up going through the schedule and James was on his computer editing a story about the Governor winning the state of Georgia. He was running on a high after being the only reporter to garner an interview with Grant. Her eyes traveled to the back of the bus. Sitting in the dark, staring out the window, was Governor Grant.

Olivia stood up and quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else, made her way to Governor Grant's side. He looked over at her just as she sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment and she took another sip of her hot tea.

"You did a good job in Georgia Olivia. We never should've won that state." Fitz commented.

"Thank you Governor." Olivia mumbled. Finding her voice she said a little bit louder, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I had no idea. If Mellie needs some time off, or wants to be with the kids, we can certainly work with her. She doesn't have to be here every step of the way. Her health is what's important." It seemed, in that moment when Mellie announced her miscarriage, that Olivia had misread their marriage. That in fact they were happy, but they were grieving a loss she could not even imagine.

Fitz shook his head, "She landed in Arizona and then is onto Arkansas, nothing stops that woman. Not even a fake miscarriage."

Olivia's eyes shot up to meet Fitz's gaze. She stared at him, stunned to silence momentarily before finding her voice and saying, "I'm so sorry Governor."

Governor Grant sighed and replied, "Me too." The look in his eyes told Olivia that he was not sorry that Mellie lied. He was sorry for something else.

"What do you have to be sorry for? She's the one who lied." Olivia couldn't stop the question from slipping out. It was one she certainly did not want the answer to.

"You know why I'm sorry Olivia. And it's not because of the lie." He dropped her gaze and turned to look out the window.

She took a steadying breath and replied, "I'm sorry about that too, but nothing changes Governor."

He glanced at her and then looked away, "Of course not, I'm a married man."

"And the future President of the United States of America." She reminded him. He gave her half a nod.

SCANDAL

When the bus pulled into a little restaurant just off the highway, twelve hours into their trip up the coast, Olivia opted to stay on the bus. "Liv aren't you hungry?" Julie looked over at her concerned.

Olivia's eyes followed Governor Grant, who was standing outside, hands in his pockets, speaking with Cyrus and Mark. She responded without looking at Julie, "Stephen is bringing me something, but I have some work to get done." She ripped her eyes away from Fitz and fished a binder out of her bag in the chair next to her.

"Alright, if you need anything though," Julie gave her a worried look and decided not to finish her thought. Olivia just nodded and looked down.

When she was finally alone on the bus she let out a groan of frustration. _How did I get here? I am not this woman. I do not get wrapped up in men. Hell the last man I was seriously with I wouldn't even get engaged to until I wanted something from my father. What is wrong with me? He's married. He has kids. He's going to be the leader of the free world. I can't have feelings for him. I can't act on anything. I can't have anything. Then that's it then. There's nothing here. This is all the stress of the campaign. Nothing is here._

An hour later when the staff began to file back on the bus, they found Olivia, curled up on two seats, her clipboard and legal pad clutched to her chest.

Stephen stopped in front of her, with Huck nearly running into him to get to her side, "She's breathing." He mumbled.

Stephen looked over at Huck and frowned, "She's just asleep. James said she was still up when he fell asleep at four this morning." He whispered.

"She's been crying." Huck pointed out flatly.

Stephen noted the tear stains on her cheeks, "I know." He glanced over at Huck, "Don't mention it to anyone."

"Olivia doesn't believe in crying." Huck mumbled.

"No she doesn't." Stephen replied.

SCANDAL

"No you can't wear that tie on morning TV." Olivia grabbed Governor Grant's arm. The morning after they arrived in Connecticut was the day before the primary and Fitz was going on a local morning news program.

"What's wrong with my tie?" Fitz stopped in front of her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "It's too distracting." Her fingers worked quickly to undo the Windsor knot, "You." She pulled one of the staff members closer to her, "Give me your tie." The man just stared at her, "Your tie, give it to me now." At her tone he ripped his tie off at a rapid pace.

Fitz chuckled as she didn't even thank the man. "So who are you voting for?" He asked.

She looked up at him, "I haven't decided yet." She chuckled, "Besides I can't vote in Republican primaries."

Fitz looked down at her amused, "You don't sleep, you rip ties off of innocent bystanders and I don't even have your vote?"

"You have to earn it. Just like every other candidate." She tightened the knot and flipped his collar down. Patting his tie ever so slightly, "Now go get em Governor." She stepped back and let her arms drop as Cyrus joined them.

"The car is ready to head to the station. You two ready to go?" He glanced at the red tie now around Fitz's neck, "Nice tie sir."

Fitz smiled at Olivia, "Liv's doing." He nodded to her.

Olivia just shrugged and took another step back, "You two go and take Scott and Julie. They could use the training. I'm going to stay here and go over the schedule of events with Mark and Karen. Karen and I need to discuss the Governor's schedule and I need Mark to head over to the local headquarters and get the lunch ready. Also I need to call Christine and Jeff and check on Mellie." Just before she turned away she said, "Good luck Governor Grant."

SCANDAL

"Now I'm a little superstitious," Governor Grant held up his beer, "so I don't want to go giving a victory toast just yet, but I think we did very well here and it looks like we could take Connecticut tomorrow."

The room erupted in cheers. The early polling numbers had Grant's campaign miles ahead of Langston. It looked good.

Fitz turned to face Olivia, "Olivia Pope," he glanced down at her, "how do you do it?"

Olivia smiled up at him, "You and your wife did it. You two seem to be doing quite well."

Fitz sighed and took a sip of his beer before replying, "I think you underestimate how good a politician I am."

Just as Olivia was going to respond Cyrus joined them. Instead she said, "I think we did it Cy."

"No, we've lost Connecticut." His voice was flat, emotionless.

Fitz laughed, "What are you talking about Cyrus, the polls have us up. You two," he pointed between the two of them, "did it."

"It's going to hit the news tomorrow. It'll be on every station. They'll read about it in the morning paper as they drink their coffee right before they go to vote." Cyrus could feel his blood pressure rising. He instinctively unbuttoned one of the top buttons on his shirt.

"Read about what Cyrus?" Olivia set her glass of wine on a nearby table.

"Mellie is having an affair."

SCANDAL

"And with the polls closed for the day and the final count tallied, Sally Langston has taken Connecticut." The newscaster announced, "The question is who is going to take New Hampshire? And is there any truth to the rumors that Mellie Grant is having an affair with Paul Mosley who is an advisor on her literacy campaign." Olivia shut the TV in her hotel room off as she continued to pack her bag for New Hampshire. Damage control was the strategy for the next primary.

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to some of the amazing readers of this story who have left reviews that have helped me develop the plot and continue with the story. A special thanks goes out to: __**LoreneMichell41**__, __**ScandalOlitz4Ever**__, __**BeckyPo**__, and __**TvlsForever**__. I appreciate all your input and reviews and have enjoyed talking with some of you. Thank you so much for everything! _

**Chapter Seven: Welcome to the Fishbowl**

_Everybody's business is everybody's business_

_And it's big business now_

_Who's gonna be the first to get the story out_

_Who loves who and where are they gonna meet_

_Covert pictures that proves they cheat_

_God it's getting hard to breathe this way_

_Everybody's life is on display_

_It's gotten out of control_

_Tell me do you feel exposed_

_Well, welcome to the fishbowl_

_- "Welcome to the Fishbowl" Kenny Chesney_

* * *

"I just want to clarify that I am not having an affair. I've never had an affair." Mellie stood with her hands on her hips in the center of the smaller conference room used as an office in the Marriott in New Hampshire. One of the tables was lined with news articles about Mellie and Paul Mosley, an educational activist who was advising her on literacy. The three televisions in the room were on mute, but all were covering the story, plastering pictures of Mellie and Mosley walking with each other, having dinner together, hovered over papers together.

Fitz, who stood by the window, turned to face the room, "No one is accusing you of having an affair. No one believes that garbage."

"He's just advising me on literacy, that's it." Mellie continued as she sat down, placing her head in her hands.

Olivia took a seat on the sofa next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I believe you Mellie, we all do. And we will tackle this as we've tackled everything else. Just look at it as a challenge. Langston's campaign sees us as a credible threat now. This is our chance to show them we don't bow down to false rumors and we are better than her."

Mellie looked up and smiled a little at Olivia, "You are truly a Godsend Liv."

Olivia nodded, "Good then let's talk about how we're going to rearrange your schedule to handle this." She stood up and brushed off her jeans. "You two are going to take some time off from the campaign. Parent-Teacher conferences are happening in two days for your children. You're going."

Mellie stood up, "Right now? In the middle of all this? How does that help?"

"It's a united front. You're showing the American people that no matter what the media throws at you, you're still a family and your children are still very important to you." She turned, "In the meantime, Huck, I want you to look into Mosley's finances. See what you can find. What makes me wonder is why he's not denying the affair. That's why the media is running with it. He's making it credible by not saying anything." Huck nodded and moved to a table in the corner where his laptop was set up, "Once you have something let me know."

"You got it Olivia." Huck turned his back to the room.

"Where is Karen?" Karen raised her hand from behind Cyrus, "Karen," Olivia continued, "clear Governor and Mrs. Grant's schedules for the next three days. We have three days until the primaries here in New Hampshire. That's plenty of time to do damage control." She spun around again, "Mark, get them two plane tickets out to California tomorrow morning. Julie, leak to the press that they're going out there. I want reporters outside this hotel tomorrow morning as they're leaving. Governor you'll make a brief statement about how family is still important."

Cyrus spoke up, "Do you think this will fix it?"

"I think the two of them going to California is a good way to distract the media while we figure out what's actually going on. Then we can quietly confront Mosley and get him to make a statement. We just need some leverage first. Scott, were you the one who had the schedule for the conferences?"

"Right here Olivia." Scott moved forward and handed her a sheet of paper.

"This is perfect. You'll go out tomorrow, take the kids to dinner, to the park, whatever. Just do normal family things. Whatever it is you typically do in California before the campaign started do that. Then you have conferences from 8 until 11. You'll be on a flight around 1:30 back here." Olivia handed Scott the papers back.

"Then we won't do any stop here at all. By the time we get back it'll be long after everyone goes to bed and the polls will open 7:30 the next morning." Mellie let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't see how this helps."

"It's subtle." Olivia stepped towards her, "More subtle than a small kiss for the cameras or an extra interview. It's showing the ultimate form of trust on the Governor's behalf. It's not just business as usual, it's showing that your family is still in one piece. The truth is, we don't need to make a stop here during the primaries anyways. You were ahead of Langston before the scandal dropped. You just need to remind the voters of why your family is great. Not your stance on the issues. Those have never been in question. And spending time with your kids will show the public that family values matter to you. That's what Republicans want to see. Give them that."

"It makes sense." Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's run with it."

"Olivia!" Huck called out.

"Huck you've already got something?" Olivia was by his side in an instant, with the team hovering around them.

"Yeah, just these small deposits that happen every week." Huck began pointing out small deposits of sometimes only a dollar and a few cents.

"That doesn't help. No one is paying him off." Mellie stepped back and ran her hand through her hair, dislodging her perfect bun. She pulled the remaining pins out in frustration.

"Sometimes these smaller numbers are more interesting than larger ones." Huck mumbled quietly.

"How so?" Scott wedged his way to the front, "How is this deposit of $2.37 more interesting than a thousand dollars?"

"Look at how regular they are?" Huck began pointing out the varying numbers.

"Where are they coming from, can you trace it?" Olivia whipped her cellphone out.

"It's coming from a company, like a payment: E.T. Films." Huck wrote the name down on a sticky note and handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks Huck." Olivia walked away from the group and put her cellphone up to her ear.

"Liv?" A light voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Abby how are you?" Olivia's voice dropped a little and as she clearly noted her concern.

"I'm fine, really." Abby hit the power button on the blender and tucked the phone up between her ear and shoulder.

"Then why do I hear my blender in the background?" Olivia asked, naturally placing her hand on her hip.

"You don't have to call and check up on me, I'm not deranged I'm just divorced." Abby Whelan, a former investigator stood in Olivia's kitchen in DC with a blender in hand hovering over a big bowl of muffin mix.

"So stop feeling sorry for yourself. Get out of my kitchen. Call my friend Stephen. He's fun!"

"Stop trying to get me laid. Oooh, maybe I'll buy a gun." Abby set the blender on the countertop and looked out the window, seriously considering buying a gun.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "No gun. How about a new project?"

"I don't need a project Liv. I'm fine!" Abby repeated.

"It's investigative work." Olivia taunted.

Abby moved out of the kitchen, "What do you need?"

"I need you to look up E.T. Films and find out what kind of films they make." Olivia requested.

"Does this have to do with Mrs. Grant having an affair with Mr. Sexy Literacy Man?" Before Olivia could respond Abby continued, "So are you a rabid Republican yet?"

Olivia looked across the room at Fitz. He was hunched over the computer with Huck and Scott, "He's got something. Something I can work with." Olivia shook her head, "Put down my blender and go do what you're good at."

"You got it Liv." Abby disconnected the call before Olivia could.

Olivia faced the group. "Abby is going to find out what kind of company E.T. Films is and we'll go from there. With any luck he's already being blackmailed by Sally's campaign and this is a porn company or something."

Mellie shook her head, "Paul wouldn't be involved with something like that. It's probably educational."

"If it was educational couldn't Huck find it quickly?" Mark asked, "I mean he got into his finances which would be a lot more protected than a film company. Olivia's theory makes a lot of sense."

"I just know Paul well enough to know that's not him." Mellie sighed, "Or maybe I don't know him. He wouldn't admit or pretend to admit to an affair that doesn't exist. Or at least I thought he wouldn't." She sat down on a chair.

"We will get this straightened out Mellie. We're all committed to getting you both into the White House together." Olivia stated firmly. "We just have to wait now."

"Why don't you two go upstairs and pack. We will take care of this." Cyrus stood up and ushered Mellie and Fitz to the door.

Once the door was closed Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Karen looked over at her, "Can we really come back from this?"

Olivia looked over at Cyrus, and then at Stephen. Stephen spoke up first, "If anyone can it's this group. We just need to get all the facts in front of us before we come up with a game plan."

"We need something on Langston." Cyrus ran his hand through his hair.

"The Governor wants us to play clean." Olivia sat down on the sofa and leaned back. "We need to corner Mosley."

"We could just confront him now," Mark offered.

"We're basing this on Mellie telling us the truth." Stephen interjected. "Has anyone considered what we do if she's lying?"

Olivia shook her head, "No she wants this presidency too much to do something that stupid."

"So we need to get someone to DC to confront him once who is it? Abby? Finds out about the company." Stephen looked over at her.

"I know who I'll send. We just need the right leverage." Olivia muttered.

"Blackmail. What you're looking for is blackmail." Karen frowned, "That's not playing it clean.

Olivia's head swiveled to Karen, "It's as clean as you can get in politics. And chances are he's already being blackmailed. We're just telling him we know his dirty little secret and it's time for him to be honest." Karen shrugged and Olivia could tell that she couldn't see the distinction between the two.

SCANDAL

"I don't know how else to say it Fitz." Mellie folded up a pair of jeans.

"I haven't accused you of anything." Fitz stated flatly.

"Your silence is enough." She mumbled.

"We never talk anyhow." Fitz threw his underwear in the bag in anger.

"Well then let's talk now. Let's talk about how you think I'm having an affair with this man." She screamed at him.

"It's not so hard to believe Mel. I mean come on, don't tell me you're happy. Don't tell me you're content. We may be able to fake it in public, but it's not like you're getting anything here. I wouldn't blame you for getting it from someone else." Fitz tried to keep his voice down.

"Is that how you justify it?" Mellie asked, stepping forward, "Are you saying you're getting it from somewhere else? Is someone else keeping you satisfied?"

He stepped forward too, "No one is keeping me satisfied. All I have to go on is winning this election. That's it." He stepped back, "Neither of us is getting what we want."

Mellie turned and looked out the window, "Normal couples would get divorced."

"Since when are we normal?" Fitz asked looking down into his half full suitcase.

SCANDAL

Abby adjusted her long red curls around her shoulders perfectly before stepping out of the car, leaning over to pick up the basket of homemade muffins. She walked into the office building and checked the directory to see that E.T. Films was on the fourteenth floor.

When she finally opened the office door she plastered a smile on her face and walked up to the receptionist. If this was an educational film company the woman was dressed rather provocatively and she wore too much make up and had too many piercings and tattoos. "Can I help you?"

Abby smiled, "Is this E.T. Films?" When the woman nodded Abby continued, "What kind of films do you make? Educational?"

The woman chuckled, "What kind do you think?"

It was then Abby took a hard look around the office. Her smile widened at the posters on the wall, "Muffin?" She asked, holding out the basket.

SCANDAL

"Are you serious?" Olivia grinned, "That is fabulous Abby! Great work." Olivia hung up the phone and dialed another number, "Harrison, it's Olivia Pope."

"The great Olivia Pope, what can I do for you?" Harrison's deep voice rang through the phone.

"I need a favor." Olivia glanced down at Paul Mosley's home address, "I need you to go to 4185 Venetia Blvd. The owner of the home is Paul Mosley,"

"The guy Mellie Grant is supposedly having an affair with?"

"Yes he also works for E.T. Films, an erotic film company. I need you to explain to him that it would be in his best interest to deny the affair." Olivia grinned as she looked out the window. "Have the press come to the house and call the police to help contain them. That way when he tries to nail you for breaking and entering he'll be a little distracted and more concerned with his secret coming out."

"Liv, I owe you everything, but I'm on probation." He reminded her.

"I need you to find a copy of one of his films at his home. Otherwise he'll deny it." Olivia asked him.

Harrison chuckled, "I'd go over a cliff for you Liv. I'm on it."

"Thanks Harrison, I owe you one." Olivia hung up the phone before he could protest.

SCANDAL

Olivia Pope met Governor Grant and Mellie in the conference room before their flight took them to California, "So tell me Liv, who'd you get to handle this one? A mob boss? A hit man? A spy? A hardened criminal?"

Olivia laughed, "Technically he's on probation." She honestly answered as she continued to skim an article on Mellie's alleged affair.

Fitz shook his head, "Of course he is." He glanced around the room. Mellie was talking to Christine, one of her personal aides. He glanced down at the article in Olivia's hand and sighed in frustration. Grabbing her hand he dragged her out of the room.

"Governor Grant, what?" She asked as the door to the hallway shut behind them.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I just need a minute. Just one minute with just you. Where you're not the campaign fixer and I'm not running for president."

Olivia glanced at the door and then up at the man who had become very important to her over the last few weeks, even though she never wanted to admit it to anyone, "Just one minute." She leaned back against the wall and took in a deep breath as Fitz leaned into her ever so slightly. She could smell his musky cologne and felt every fiber in her body start to hum. He was a man. A real man. And he made her feel like a woman.

Not even halfway through that minute the door opened and Fitz jumped back, "Oh there you are Liv." Mellie's voice rang out loudly. "I need you to look at this outfit they've picked out for parent-teacher conferences. I guess everyone assumes press will be camped out at the school. I think it's a little over the top."

Olivia smiled at Mellie, "Of course." She glanced briefly at Fitz and then moved into the conference room once again. Mellie took a quick moment to look at her husband, eyebrow arched.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eight: Good Riddance **

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_- "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" Green Day_

* * *

Olivia stood in front of Mellie and Fitz, "Okay so James is going to be out there. Only answer his question. He's going to ask if it's wise to take this much time off the campaign for parent-teacher conferences. You know what to say right Governor?"

Fitz chuckled, "Yes I know what to say."

Cyrus nodded, "James is going out to California with you and with Karen. He's going to snap good shots of you and the family. He's painting this as a great family for us. Let's use it."

Mellie looked across the room, "Why exactly is Karen going again?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "She's not stomaching the plan to confront Mosley very well so we're sending her with you to keep up with James. Really James is going to keep up with her. I don't want her here to mess anything up."

Cyrus nodded, "James is on our side here. He's going to want an exclusive though and we're going to have to give it to him."

"James can have whatever he wants if this goes away." Olivia muttered. She straightened the collar on Mellie's blazer and stepped back, "Off you two go. Don't want to miss that flight."

Fitz paused at the door and looked back at them, "You do good work. Thanks Cyrus, thanks Liv."

Mellie grabbed his wrist with a sigh, "Let's go Fitz."

Olivia and Cyrus watched from the doorway of the hotel and Mellie and Fitz held hands walking down the steps. James shoved his way to the front and asked, "Governor Grant, do you think it's wise to take this much time away from the campaign trail just for parent-teacher conferences?"

Fitz stopped and wrapped an arm around Mellie's waist, "You make it sound like it's a waste of time. It's our family. They're our kids. No matter how much we both want to win this election our kids can never take a back burner. They'll always be what's important, presidency or no presidency, we have to look out for their best interest. It's important to spend time with family even during all of this." Fitz took a step forward, "Now if you all will excuse us we have a plane to catch."

Olivia turned away from the door just as the Governor shut the car door and the black Expedition pulled away from the hotel.

"Let's go Cyrus, I want to call Harrison before he heads over to Mosley's house." She linked her arm through his and led the way back to the elevators and up to the smaller conference room.

SCANDAL

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Oh! Jackpot!" Harrison pulled the DVD out of the cabinet. "Time to watch a little porn." Harrison sang.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Call me when it's handled." She hung up, leaving Harrison alone in Paul Mosley's large DC home.

When Harrison heard the front door open he was ten minutes into the DVD _Twinkle Toes on Parade, _starring Brock "The Mouth" Stone, or Paul Mosley. Mosley stopped at the sight of Harrison with his feet propped up and an ankle monitor on his let, "What are you doing in my house?" He asked.

Harrison looked over and waved, "Hey there Paul, or should I say Brock "The Mouth" Stone. You know this really isn't my cup of tea, but you sure are good at that toe sucking my man."

Mosley picked up the nearby phone, "I'm calling the police."

"No need my man they're already on the way. I figured you need their help to handle the press that's about to show up. Now the press can either get a glimpse at this," he held up the DVD case, "or you can take the time to deny your affair with Mellie Grant." Mosley looked out the window. "I'd say you have about three minutes to make that decision Mr. Mosley. Whatever Langston's people have on you is not anywhere near as bad as the blowback Grant's campaign will if this lie continues to grow."

Mosley considered this for a moment. Finally he nodded, "It never happened."

Harrison slapped his back, "That's what I like to hear." He picked up his grey coat and slipped it on, "Enjoy and great work!" He tossed the DVD case at Mosley and let himself out the front door.

SCANDAL

Olivia turned up the volume on the TV, "Everyone quiet, Mosley's about to speak."

"I want to deny any rumors about an inappropriate relationship with Mrs. Grant. Our relationship is strictly a professional one meant to better education in America. She is a happily married woman with two children, I would never interfere with her marriage or jeopardize the Grant's bid for the White House. They are both incredible people who will do wonderful things to better our nation's standing in the world, our economy at home and the future of our children. Thank you, I will be taking questions now."

Olivia hit mute on the TV and turned to face the room. "He did it!" Stephen and Mark did a high-five, "Liv you are the best." Mark continued to gush.

"Let's not go ringing the victory bell just yet." Olivia smiled at the room, "Let's hope that the Governor and Mrs. Grant are doing well in California and can bring back some positive press for us tonight."

Cyrus waved her off, "I can't speak for the primaries until Scott gets back with those numbers, but I think the affair is behind us now."

Olivia chuckled, "Let's hope it's that simple."

"Cyrus! Olivia! We're gonna do it! We're up!" Scott burst into the room waving a piece of paper.

Cyrus grabbed it from him, "It has us up 64% to 36% against Sally Langston. How on earth did we do that?"

Stephen pulled Olivia into a hug as Olivia replied, "She's too conservative for the Republicans up here."

"Well thank God for that." Stephen chuckled, "So tomorrow we'll win, then what?"

Olivia grinned, "Well we have a veterans event in DC next week with Langston. Personally I think we need to start thinking about a vice president."

Cyrus chuckled, "That means you already have one chosen."

Olivia shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

SCANDAL

Fitz pulled his phone out as he and Mellie waited in the hallway to be called into Karen's parent-teacher conference. His eyes widened at the news from Olivia, "Mellie," he caught his wife's attention, "Mosley denied the affair."

"Really?" Mellie sat up and leaned forward, "What happened?"

"Liv sent a video link to a press conference he held." Fitz picked his chair up and moved it next to Mellie. He hit play and they watched together as Mosley denied the affair and sung their praises.

"Do you think that will help?" Mellie asked.

Fitz shrugged, "I don't know but Olivia said we need to be united in parent-teacher conferences in case any reporters get to the teachers. We don't want to give them any reason to badmouth us."

"Well we should all do what Olivia says." Mellie commented, picking a piece of lent off of her sweater.

Fitz gave her a strange look, "What does that mean?"

Mellie smiled and shrugged, "She's our fixer."

"Why are you saying it like that?" Fitz looked at his wife, "We wouldn't have a shot in hell if it weren't for Liv."

"I think you're forgetting to give me some credit here too Fitz. Liv's not the only one with brilliant ideas. She's just the only woman you'll listen to."

SCANDAL

Fitz stepped out of the car that just pulled up to the airport, "That's great Liv. You did awesome work. We'll be getting in late tonight so I'll catch up with you in the morning. Call me if anything comes up."

"Have a safe flight Governor. We'll see you when you get in. I'm sure Cy and I will still be up. Tomorrow we need to discuss your interview with James and then the veterans brunch in DC. Mellie won't be joining us correct?" Olivia rambled on.

Fitz smiled, "No she won't. It'll just be me. And Sally Langston of course."

"We'll handle Sally, don't you worry." Olivia reassured him.

"I never worry when I'm in your hands Liv." He looked back to see Mellie climbing out of the car, "Call you when I land."

"I'll be waiting Governor." Olivia hung up the phone before he could.

He hit off and turned to face Mellie, "What did she say?"

"We're up, 64% to 36% in the polls now. We'll see what happens tomorrow when everyone actually goes to vote." Fitz put an arm behind her, "Let's get back to New Hampshire."

SCANDAL

"I thought I told you to fix this Billy Chambers!" Sally Langston tossed the poll data on the desk in front of her, "You told me you had this handled."

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought I did."

"And to think that woman is lying about cheating on her poor husband. It's despicable. And she convinced another man to lie too." Sally sighed, "It is not God's plan that I lose New Hampshire." She walked away, "Fix it Billy!"

"Yes ma'am." Billy muttered. He sat down at the desk and picked up the data. There had to be a way to bring Governor Grant down. He just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_In honor of Scandal Thursday (eek!) and being home sick with the flu day #2, here is another scandalous chapter! Things are just starting to heat up! Let the fun times roll! _

**Chapter Nine: Find Me**

_So many nights trying to hide it_

_But now I stay awake just pleading for more_

_To think this heart was divided_

_I'm losing sleep cause I can't ignore_

_Feeling your touch all around_

_Peacefully hearing the sound_

_Of silence around us I'm so glad we found us this way_

_Find me, here in your arms_

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been_

_And blindly I came to you_

_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

_I can't get enough of you_

_- "Find Me" Boyce Avenue_

* * *

"Well we're off to New York." Mellie stood in the lobby of the Marriott in New Hampshire. "Have fun with the veterans." She gave Fitz a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Mel." Fitz called out as she exited the lobby with her two aides following her.

Governor Grant turned back to face Olivia and Cyrus. Olivia was rapidly typing a text on her phone. "Did James get everything he needed for the article?" Fitz stuck his hands in his pockets.

Olivia looked up, "Yeah he got everything. Let's start to pack it up. There's no point in us spending the evening here. We should try to get into our hotel in DC at a semi-reasonable hour. Maybe I'll even have a chance to check on my apartment." She glanced at her watch, "Probably not though."

SCANDAL

Cyrus stood at the front of the bus, the microphone in his hand, "Can I have everyone's attention please? I need all eyes and ears up here." Olivia chuckled at the phrase that so many elementary school teachers used, "I have the results from the New Hampshire primary." He waved the phone in the air. Olivia instinctively clutched Stephen's hand from across the aisle as she closed her eyes. "Governor Grant has taken New Hampshire in a landslide."

The bus erupted in cheers and Mark pushed his way through the aisle to grab the microphone, "Let's hear it for our fixer Olivia Pope."

Olivia blushed and looked away. She raised her hands and said, "Everyone gets credit for this one. It was all hands on deck." She waved around the bus, "Let's just be happy that we are now pulling nicely ahead of Langston in the primaries." That brought another round of applause.

SCANDAL

Olivia stared out the window into the black night. Of the ten hours they had in the bus, they'd driven nine and a half of those hours. They were so close to the hotel. It was nearly one in the morning at this point, but unlike the rest of the bus, Olivia couldn't sleep. The seats shifting in her row drew her eyes away from the black night and to Governor Grant's.

"You're still awake?" She asked him.

He nodded and looked over at her, "So are you."

She smiled at him briefly before turning to face the window, "Too many thoughts."

"I understand, want to tell me what you're thinking about?" He asked her.

Olivia's head spun to face him. Her eyes said it all. She was thinking about him. She shook her head, "No." She mumbled.

He nodded, "I was thinking too. I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you working here."

"Lucky." She mumbled the one word.

"But you know that's not all I was thinking." He glanced down at her. She was staring at her hands, trying not to make eye contact. When she did finally look up he said, "I'm running for president. I'm married. I can't." He murmured.

She nodded and diverted her gaze again, "I know."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Why didn't I meet you sooner? What kind of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up?" Olivia closed her eyes at his words. He couldn't think those thoughts. He couldn't believe that. Those were bad thoughts. He was going to be the leader of the free world, he had to be a better man. And she had to be a better woman. A stronger woman. She didn't need a man. She never needed a man. She never needed what others thought of as normal.

Olivia shook her head, "You can't say things like that. It's not appropriate Governor." She whispered as she looked up.

"Say my name." He held eye contact.

He could see the wariness in her brown eyes and then hear it in her voice when she said, "That's inappropriate."

"Let's be inappropriate." He realized in that moment he was pleading with her to let down her guard. To break down the carefully constructed barriers they'd built so they could work together. So they could see each other. She shook her head, "Say my name." He requested again.

She looked down at her lap, breaking eye contact as she whispered, "Fitz."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back at the sound of his name coming off her lips. Carefully, so as not to startle her, he rested his hand on the seat in between them where her own hand rested.

She started to jerk her hand back, so he requested quickly, "One minute. Just one minute."

Her hand stilled and she repeated, "One minute," she paused, "Fitz." Olivia found she liked the way his name sounded. She liked the way it felt to say it. It felt right. Like she should say his name all the time. Like she should whisper it, say it, scream it. Like it was her name to say. Like he belonged to her.

As her mind continued to ponder those thoughts, her hand took on a life of its own. It turned ever so slightly to curve around his, so their fingers could intertwine. "Livie." He murmured as their fingers fit together like two puzzle pieces.

She looked down at their hands and then up at him, "They fit." She whispered. She found herself relieved that they fit. Like this wasn't just imagined chemistry, but something real between them. Like maybe, in some world, they belonged together.

"They do. Perfectly." He whispered in reply. He glanced over at her, "I didn't think you would notice something like that."

"I don't." And that simply statement, those two words, made Fitz smile. They were comforting. In her normal world, in how she treated other people, those little things, the tiny gestures, didn't matter, but he was special. They mattered when it was between the two of them.

"The hotel!" They heard Scott's voice ring out from the back of the bus, waking the sleeping staff and disturbing their moment. Olivia withdrew her hand and looked over at him and then out the window at the bright lights of DC as the bus pulled up to the hotel.

SCANDAL

Fitz, Olivia and Cyrus exited the elevator at the sixteenth floor together, "What's the schedule for tomorrow?" Cyrus asked.

"Morning prayer and breakfast at 7:30." Olivia replied, "With Langston's team. Then we have to set up for the veterans event. That doesn't start until noon." The three stood in the hallway in a small circle with their luggage pulled tightly against them.

Cyrus laughed, "I can already feel the holy water burning my skin." Cyrus muttered as he walked away, leaving Olivia and Fitz to laugh as they made their way further down the hallway to their own rooms.

SCANDAL

Billy Chambers jumped at the knocking on his hotel room door. He threw the covers of his bed back and sprinted to open it. He pulled the black hooded man in his room. The man put his hood down, "It's done Mr. Chambers."

"You planted it?" Billy asked.

"If anything happens in that room, you'll know about it. I'll get you a copy of the tape."

Billy nodded, "I need solid proof Mellie Grant is having an affair."

"I know sir."

Walking over to his suitcase, Billy pulled out a wad of cash, "Half now, half when I have the tape."

"With or without something on it." The man clarified, "It's not my problem if nothing incriminating happens in that room."

Billy waved the thought away, "Of course something incriminating will happen. Don't you worry about that. Now here's $1,000."

The man counted out the one hundred dollar bills and gave Billy a salute before leaving the room.

SCANDAL

Olivia and Fitz watched as Cyrus's door shut before slowly turning and heading down the hallway. He stopped at his door, "This is me." He murmured looking down at her.

"I'm down the hall." She pointed in the general direction away from Governor Grant's room.

Fitz put his hand on the gold doorknob, "Just go down the hall, shut your door and we can pretend like this never happened."

He closed his eyes for a moment only to open them when Olivia responded, "This is me too." And he found her standing there, her suitcase leaning against the wall as she patiently waited for him to open the door.

He slid the keycard in the lock and the door clicked open. In an instant they were inside and she was pinned against the dresser with his mouth pressed hard against her. He pulled back and stared at her.

She was breathing hard, the few bobby pins she had to pull her hair half back were hanging loosely around her face. "Take off your clothes." He murmured the order to her. And her heart rate jumped a notch. This was it. This was the turning point in their relationship.

Olivia nodded and slowly, almost tauntingly, began to unbutton her cream colored silk blouse. She watched his eyes as they trailed down her body as she slipped her arms out of the shirt. She took a step forward and whispered, "Your turn." She grinned as he let out a small groan as she nibbled her way down his chest after slipping each button out of its hole. When she pushed his light blue button down off his shoulders she stepped back to admire his toned physique, one she'd imagined, but never seen. The thought that it would be great fun to try to touch him everywhere at once, no matter how impossible, crossed her mind until he pulled her body flush against his.

"I want you Olivia." He whispered into her hair.

"And I want you Fitz." She whispered back into his chest, placing a lingering kiss over his heart.

He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips attacked hers. When his knees found the bed he dropped them down. He pulled back just long enough to pull down her pants. He stilled her hands as they reached for his. "Not yet." He intertwined their fingers and rose their arms above her head as his lips found the crook of her neck, slowly trailing kisses down to her shoulders.

When her hands were freed of his she tugged at his khaki slacks, "Fitz," she murmured, "now." She let out a moan as his hands slipped around her back and unclasped her bra so his mouth could find her breast. She struggled to control her breathing and focus on making sure his boxers went with his pants as she repeated, "I want you now."

He pulled back and rested his weight on his elbows, "Persistent and impatient as ever." he lifted and hand and trailed it down her cheek.

She leaned up and pulled his face down to hers, nipping at his lip as she replied, "I get what I want."

His hands slipped beneath her panties and he pulled them down, "Yes you do." He agreed.

SCANDAL

Olivia groaned and rolled over. Her face hit something warm and solid. Instinctively, she wrapped her arm and one of her legs over it, in an attempt to pull it closer to her. She sighed contentedly as part of it wrapped itself around her, like a solid blanket protecting her from the world. When she felt something tickle her forehead she opened her eyes. She looked over and realized she was wrapped up in Fitz. Her immediate thought was to run. To replace her body with a pillow, get dressed, take her suitcase and run.

It was as if even in his sleep Fitz knew that would be her reaction. His arm tightened around her body and his head dipped down so it was resting in the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This was wrong and she knew it. No matter how good it felt, no matter how right it felt, he was married. And he was running for president.

Yet she felt like she belonged.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Ten: You and I**

_Was it you who spoke the words_

_That things would happen but not to me_

_Oh things are gonna happen naturally_

_Oh taking your advice and I'm looking on the bright side_

_And balancing the whole thing_

_But often times those words get tangled up in lines_

_And the bright lights turn to night_

_Until the dawn it brings_

_Another day to sing about the magic that was you and me_

_Cause you and I both loved_

_What you and I spoke of_

_And others just read of_

_Others only read of the love_

_The love that I love_

_- "You and I" Jason Mraz_

* * *

Olivia groaned at a loud ringing and rolled back into Fitz, digging her head into his side, trying to block it out.

Fitz chuckled at her and leaned over, answering the phone, an automated response was on the end, "This is you 5:45am wake up call." The voice repeated it four times before Fitz hung up. "Hey," he nudged her, "It's time to get up."

She sat up and mumbled, "Is it?" She rubbed her bleary eyes and yawned.

Leaning over, Fitz pulled her face towards him and he kissed her. That certainly woke her up. She smiled over at him, "I could get used to being woken up like that." She murmured quietly. Five seconds later reality set in. She was in the room of a married man. And not just any married man. A presidential candidate.

She nearly fell out of bed in her attempt to get up, "Wait what's wrong?" Fitz asked her.

She glanced around, whispering in case there was anyone in the hallway that could hear her voice, "I have to go get dressed. I can't be here. We can't do this." She tugged her pants on and threw her shirt on, buttoning it up quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from leaving.

She shook her head, "Think about it." She whispered. Grabbing her suitcase, she opened the door and glanced out quickly. Sprinting down the hallway she slid the key in her door.

Fitz stood in the doorway of his hotel room watching as Olivia didn't even look back as she ran out of his room and to her own.

SCANDAL

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed, the bed she should've slept in the night before. She put her head in her hands and took continuous deep breaths. She was shaking. She couldn't stop shaking. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the closet mirror. Despite the realization that what she had willingly done the night before was wrong, the woman who stared back at her looked satisfied and happy.

Groaning, Olivia stood up and ripped her shirt over her head, flicking on the bathroom light she turned the shower head on. She had to wash away the previous night. She indulged in Fitzgerald Grant. That was over now. It could never happen again.

SCANDAL

Cyrus glanced at his watch. When he looked up Olivia was walking towards him, "Finally. What the hell took you so long? And have you seen Fitz?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "What?"

"Governor Grant. He's late too." Cyrus gave her a questioning look, "What's wrong with you?"

"Me?" Olivia asked, "Nothing."

"I think she just needs coffee." Stephen placed a large to-go cup of coffee in front of her.

Olivia sighed, "Thank you Stephen." She took a long sip. She didn't trust what she would say or how she would react so she took another, choking on it at the voice that approached her.

"Sorry I'm late Cyrus. We still have ten minutes before the breakfast though." Fitz glanced down at his watch and then over at Olivia, who was avoiding making eye contact with him.

Cyrus sighed, "I just thought we'd game plan, that's all."

"I'm going to skip breakfast." Olivia decided suddenly.

"What?" Cyrus spun to face her, "If I have to deal with the holier than thou bitch then you do too!"

Olivia shook her head, "No I need to go check on Abby."

"How about I go check on your friend and apartment and you stay here and work." Stephen offered.

Olivia shook her head, "No I'll go. I want to talk to Harrison too. You guys go. Have fun. I'll be back to help set up the event. If Mark needs me he can call me."

Stephen, Cyrus, Fitz and Huck, who'd quietly joined her, watched her walk to the front door of the hotel to hail a cab, "I'm going with her." Stephen decided. "I'll figure out what's up."

"Yeah please do." Cyrus groaned, "We need her head with us today."

SCANDAL

"You should've stayed Stephen." Olivia lectured him.

"You didn't. And it's your job not mine." Stephen pointed out.

"What are you saying I dragged you into this? That you don't want to be here anymore. You're free to leave." Olivia shot back.

"Come on Liv, you know that's not what I meant." Stephen sighed, "What is going on? You would never walk out on Cyrus or Governor Grant. You were fine last night. What changed?"

"We're here." Olivia handed the cab driver some cash and stepped out.

"Liv wait!" Stephen stumbled out of the cab and sprinted up the front steps of the building. They stopped on the third floor and Olivia opened the door to her unit.

"Abby!" She called out.

"In the kitchen Liv!" Abby stumbled out in shorts and a tank top, her hair piled on the top of her head, and apron tied around her body and flour on her face and hands. "You're back!" She cried out, running her hands through her hair as she ran towards Olivia, inadvertently streaking flour through her red hair.

Stephen stopped behind Olivia, "Hi." He whispered.

Olivia looked between the two of them, "Stephen, Abby, Abby, Stephen." She pulled Abby into a hug, "Oh I'm so glad you're here." She mumbled into Abby's ear.

Abby pulled back and looked at Olivia, "I'm glad you're back in DC Liv."

Olivia nodded, "So you're still baking."

At that moment the timer in the oven went off, "Muffins!" Abby clapped her hands together and turned, jogging into the kitchen to cut the oven off.

Olivia turned to Stephen, who was still staring where Abby had once been, "She's divorced. So she's baking. And she bought a gun." Olivia chuckled.

Stephen's eyes widened, "In other words don't mess with her."

Olivia patted his arm, "I was thinking you two could have fun, but I don't want her turn whatever it was she bought on you."

Stephen chuckled, "I think I can handle myself." He walked towards the kitchen, "So what'd you create in here." He stopped, "Whoa, a lot I'd say."

Abby grinned and laughed, "I've been here for a couple of weeks. It's been a way to entertain myself."

Olivia set her purse on one of her kitchen table chairs, "Oh my Abby." She scanned the stacks of muffins, cakes, and cookies. "Okay I think you need to do something else." She continued to look around, "How about a job at the campaign until you figure out what you want to do. So you stop baking."

A knock at the door stopped the conversation. Olivia looked at Abby, "Does anyone know you're here?" Abby shook her head. "Everyone stay in the kitchen."

She moved to the front door and looked through the peephole. Opening the door so it was just cracked, she smiled disarmingly at the man, "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Pope?" The man asked.

"Who's asking?" Olivia questioned.

The man pulled out a badge, "Detective Russom, I'm looking for Abigail Whelan."

Olivia's head fell to the side, "And I should just magically know where she is?"

"Don't be cute Ms. Pope, I know you hired Ms. Whelan's divorce attorney."

"I never said I didn't." Olivia crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, "I'm sorry Detective Russom, but I have to get to work."

"You quit your job at Anderson and Murphy." He pointed out.

"I work for the Grant campaign now. And right now Governor Grant is at a prayer breakfast with Congresswoman Sally Langston." She glanced down at her watch, "And now I have to get going to set up for the veteran's picnic lunch. So I think it's time for you to go."

"Do you mind if I have a look around?" He asked.

"Do you have a search warrant?" She held her hand out for the paper.

"No, I don't. I figured if you had nothing to hide you wouldn't mind me peeking around." He shrugged.

She chuckled, "I was a lawyer, I know my rights. And I don't let anyone violate them whether I'm innocent or not. And besides, even if I knew where Abigail Whelan was that wouldn't be a crime."

"She assaulted her ex husband."

"Really? You have proof of that?" Olivia questioned.

The detective looked at the ground. Olivia smiled, _Of course he didn't. He had nothing. This is Abby's crazy, rich ex looking for her. _

"I didn't think so, now if you're not careful I will have you on the phone with Governor Grant explaining to him why you're holding me up." She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans.

"I will be speaking to you later Ms. Pope." Detective Russom tipped his head and turned.

Olivia walked back into the kitchen, "We need to get you out of here Abby." She dialed Huck's number. "Huck, we need to get someone out of my apartment without a detective who will be trailing us. What do you suggest?"

Huck's voice answered clearly on the other end, "Give me your address and where you want her to go. I will handle it."

"Thank you Huck, I'll text you my address. I will figure out where to take her." Olivia hung the phone up and texted Huck her address. Dialing another number she waited until Harrison answered. "Harrison, can a friend of mine stay with you for a few days? Her ex husband is looking for her."

"Liv, what's going on?" Abby followed her around the apartment.

"Of course Liv, is there anything I need to know?" Harrison asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Just don't let anyone know she's there. She's got a gun. Harrison," Olivia paused, "he's dangerous. And he's going to want her and me in the ground."

"Olivia," Harrison took a breath, "why you? Because you're protecting her?"

"Because I broke his knee caps with a tire iron." She answered honestly.

"It's taken care of." Harrison said, "I'll text you my address."

"Thank you Harrison." Olivia forwarded that text onto Huck. "Okay so here's the game plan, Huck is going to take you to Harrison's. Huck is ex," Olivia sighed, "it doesn't matter, Huck can do it without that cop following you. I don't want him coming up here and breaking in and finding you." She put her hands on Abby's shoulders, "You can trust Harrison."

Abby nodded, "I trust you Liv. You're my best friend. If you trust Harrison, I trust Harrison. I'll just go pack."

Olivia nodded and pulled Abby into a hug. "I promised to take care of you and I will."

Abby pressed her head into Olivia's shoulder, "I know you will."

There was another knock on the door, "I'll get it." Stephen volunteered.

"Is Liv here?" Huck pushed his way into the apartment. "Are you okay Olivia? What's going on?"

Olivia stepped back from Abby, "Huck this is Abby, I need you take care of her like you'd take care of me."

Huck nodded, "Hi Abby, where are your bags?"

Abby nodded, "Thank you Huck, I'll be right back."

Huck looked at Olivia, "You and Stephen should go. That will distract the detective. And you were right, he's still down there. He's probably going to break in here once he's sure your gone if he doesn't follow you. Abby and I are going out the fire escape."

"Thank you Huck." She glanced at Stephen, "Let's go."

She ducked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. Stephen glanced at Olivia, "Are you okay?"

Olivia nodded, "I'm fine. Let's go. Thank you Huck." She called out.

Once they were in the car Stephen glanced over at Olivia, "So now are you going to tell me what was going on this morning?"

Olivia shrugged, "I was worried about Abby. My gut told me something was wrong."

Stephen chuckled, "That gut of yours is always right."

"Yes, it is." Olivia agreed. She glanced at the clock in the car, "We need to go straight to the veterans event. We're already running late. Damn it." She mumbled.

"The event will go fine." Stephen assured her, "And Huck will take care of Abby."

Olivia nodded, "I know."

When they pulled up to the event, Cyrus and Governor Grant were just stepping out of a car. Olivia whipped into a parking spot and stepped out of the car. "We're here. I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's about damn time." Cyrus took a step forward.

"I know, it's just we had an emergency at my apartment." Olivia started to explain.

"Are you okay Liv?" Fitz stepped forward.

Olivia looked at him and nearly melted, "Huck's handling it." She whispered. "I need to find Mark." She turned away and walked off.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eleven: Whataya Want From Me**

_Yeah it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with me_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_But thanks for loving me_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

_- "Whataya Want From Me" Pink_

* * *

Olivia glanced around, "Who's handing out the schedule of events?" She looked up at Cyrus.

"Are you seriously not going to tell me what the hell is up with you?" He asked, hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared down at her. She was acting strange. She wasn't usually an open person, but she wasn't one to run away from work for any reason without even a little bit of an explanation.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Nothing, I was worried about something. Huck is handling it." She took a sip of her coffee.

Cyrus sighed, "Fine, I'll play along. And no I don't know." He looked down as Olivia's phone began ringing, "And it looks like you're being summoned by someone more important than me. Again."

Olivia punched Cyrus lightly in the arm, "No one is more important than you Cyrus Beene. And you know it." She answered her ringing phone, "Harrison, is it handled?"

"Yeah Abby is here and safe. Huck is going to hang around for a while and then go back and check on your place." Harrison responded.

"Thank you Harrison. Tell Huck thanks and Abby that I'll check on her later." Olivia hung up quickly.

"Liv," Mark came up behind her, "Governor Grant wants to speak with you quickly."

Olivia nodded, "Fine." She followed Mark until she was standing in front of the Governor. "What can I do for you Governor."

"Mark give us a moment," Fitz requested, when they were standing alone he continued, "Liv what's going on?"

She sighed, "I just needed the morning."

"To be away from me?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly, "I needed to breathe and figure out what we just did."

He took a step closer, "I can explain what we did. It was very basic. And very normal. And very natural for a man and woman who love each other. I can also explain how amazing it was. And how I want to do it again." He paused, "I know what I want Liv. I'm sure of it now."

Olivia stepped back and shook her head, "It can't Governor. I just can't." She paused, "And you cannot bring up the 'L' word ever again." She leaned in and whispered, "You're married." She took a breath, "Whatever you want from me forget about it. I'm not meant for you."

"Or maybe it can. And maybe if I lose this primary, it could be something amazing." He raised his hand and dropped it just as quickly. "We could be amazing. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're caring, you're generous. And you love me too. I can see it in your eyes. Whether or not you know it now, you do love me. And we can make this work. We could just hand Sally the primary. Then we really could make this work."

"You're not losing this primary. I'm running your campaign. And I don't lose. I always win. You're winning. Get rid of all those ideas about throwing the election." She stepped back, "Now go kiss some babies." Olivia turned and walked away.

SCANDAL

Billy Chambers continued to scan the crowd for Olivia Pope. She had to be here. He needed to know what her weaknesses were. And to do that he had to get to know her. Sally Langston stepped up next to him, "He's up in the polls Billy." Sally looked at him, "We shouldn't have lost New Hampshire. And he's too good with these people. His Achilles heel was his marriage, but now it seems that the only reason he and Mellie were distant was because she had a miscarriage. That miscarriage will carry them all the way to the White House."

Billy nodded, "I know Congresswoman. I know. I will figure this out. There has to be some way to break them."

Sally looked up at him, "Remember the Bible story about the plants and weeds growing together?" Billy nodded, "Matthew 13, Billy, we must let the weeds grow and destroy the crops, for eventually they will dry up and the crops will be left. We will be left BIlly and we will win this election." She walked away, but turned to say, "Clean Billy Chambers, that's how we do it."

"Yes ma'am." Billy sighed and picked up a water bottle from a nearby cooler.

"Mr. Chambers." Billy spun around at the sound of his name.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Billy moved towards the hooded figure.

The man rolled his eyes, "I'm capable of a lot of things Mr. Chambers. And this is for you." He held up a thumb drive.

"Is there anything on it?" Billy asked.

"Yes and you'll want to hear it." Billy went to snatch the drive, "Where's my money?"

Billy rolled his eyes, "Look where we are? You think I carry that much cash just on me?"

The man stuck the thumb drive in his pocket, "I get the money and you get the thumb drive. I'll send it to your offices here tomorrow."

Billy nodded, "If there isn't anything on that drive I will come after you."

The man chuckled, "You're really threatening Mr. Chambers."

Billy took a step forward, "You don't know the half of it." He stepped back and walked away. _Clean is no way to win this election. _

SCANDAL

Olivia stood with Cyrus, "He's so good with everyone." She mumbled.

"He's the real deal." Cyrus commented as Fitz picked up a baby and took a picture with him and his mother.

"He will make an amazing president." Olivia sighed.

"You sound upset by that." Cyrus chuckled, "Don't worry we'll take Langston down."

Olivia laughed, "I wanted to talk to you about Sally actually."

"Don't tell me," Cyrus held up his hand, "they're poaching you."

Olivia laughed, "They wish, no it's about vice president."

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted them, "this is the schedule of events."

Olivia and Cyrus looked down at the blonde girl in front of them. She was wearing a Sally Langston t-shirt and a pin. Olivia looked at Cyrus and tried to hide her amused smile at the look of disdain on his face. Cyrus was the first to speak, "Thank you so much, what's your name?"

"Amanda. Amanda Tanner." The girl replied, she kept her eyes on the ground. Apparently she knew who Cyrus was.

Cyrus continued, "Well Amanda it doesn't matter which campaign you work for. Governor Grant wants to thank you for coming out to volunteer."

The woman just smiled and nodded before walking away. Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're such a suck up." She muttered, punching him in the arm. "Although she was terrified of you."

Cyrus shrugged, "She looks like a Bible thumper. She's here with Langston."

"Langston." Olivia repeated her name, "What do you think about a Grant-Langston ticket?"

Cyrus looked down and gaped at her, "Are you nuts?!"

Olivia held up her hand, "Think about it. Both major Republican candidates on one ticket. It would be an easy way in for Langston to eventually run for president. Be vice president for eight years and then president for eight years."

"They hate each other Liv."

"We'd get every Republican state easily and some Democrat ones if they both ran. We'd have the big scary South. And all the women and born again Christians. Just look at them." She pointed to them standing next to each other, arms around each other with veterans.

"You'd never know that he was dying to rip Langston's throat out." Cyrus sighed. "We'll run it by him." He reluctantly caved in.

"I think it could work. The only way we'll convince her campaign though is if we take enough states in the primaries. We're on our way though. A few more states, a few big ones, and I think we'll be golden."

Cyrus chuckled, "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Olivia grinned, "It looks like the lunch is going to be served and then the speeches will start. Hopefully Grant will blow her away." She took the last sip of her coffee and tossed the cup in the garbage can they were standing next to.

SCANDAL

Fitz watched out of the corner of his eye as she talked to Cyrus and did minimal mingling with other members of the Grant and Langston campaigns. She didn't want to be at the event. It was clear. She wanted to be away from him. He smiled for the camera as he shook a veteran's hand. His mind couldn't stop wandering from the idea that she could save him from his life. Now that he knew what she could give him, he couldn't let her go. He needed her. And he'd give it all up for her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_Random thoughts - I'm surprised Billy couldn't identify Olivia from the bug he had planted in Fitz's hotel room. It surprises me that Fitz and Olivia never shouted out at all and that Fitz never said her name or she never said a single word that could identify her voice. Especially since he became friends with Olivia. The thoughts of this author... _

**Chapter Twelve: You and Tequila**

_Baby here I am again_

_Kicking dust in the canyon wind_

_Waiting for the sun to go down_

_Made it up Mullholland Drive_

_Hell bent on getting high_

_High above the lights of town_

_Cause you and tequila make me crazy_

_Run like poison in my blood_

_One more night could kill me baby_

_One is one too many, one more is never enough_

_- "You and Tequila" Kenny Chesney_

* * *

The oven timer went off in Harrison's apartment and he looked over at Abby who was knitting a sweater, sitting rigidly in the overstuffed chair next to the sofa as he watched March Madness on ESPN. He glanced over at Abby who meticulously folded what she was working on before standing and brushing off her sweater, "Please tell me you didn't make anymore muffins. There are more than enough muffins." He chuckled.

She looked over at him, "I baked chicken for dinner."

Harrison just stared at her, "I was going to order take out." He called out.

"She came back into the living room carrying a tray with the chicken on it, her hand covered in an oven mitt, "Well you don't have to eat the chicken."

Harrison muted the TV and leaned forward, "What happened exactly Abby, why is this guy coming after you?"

Abby just shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. Harrison sighed, it was clear he wouldn't get anything out of Abby Whelan. At least not after meeting her for the first time.

SCANDAL

Olivia looked at the numbers Scott handed her, "They look great Scott."

Scott shook his head, "I don't know how you did it Olivia, but you have made this an actual campaign. We could win it. And it's all thanks to you."

Olivia rested her hand on Scott's shoulder, "I hope you know that none of this could be possible if I didn't have the best staff behind me. I could not single-handedly fix a presidential campaign."

Scott chuckled, "Well after today's event Governor Grant is up in the polls." He sighed, "And it looks like the Mellie scandal has been taken care of."

Olivia smiled at him, "Let's go tell everyone else what's up."

"Poll numbers that's what!" Scott raised his hand and Olivia couldn't help but to give him an enthusiastic high five.

"Hey everyone!" She called out as they entered the conference room everyone was celebrating in, "Guess what's up!"

"If it's not the poll numbers then this is a horrible guessing game." Mark called out.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Governor Grant," she turned to face him, "it looks like you are going to take Congresswoman Sally Langston in the Republican primaries!" She sang out.

Governor Grant took a step forward, "I would like to make an speech." Everyone quieted down immediately. "I would like to take this moment to thank everyone here who has helped on this campaign." He raised his beer, "Particularly Cyrus Beene, my chief of staff and Olivia Pope, our campaign fixer. We would all be lost without the two of you."

SCANDAL

The next morning as Olivia was getting ready to board the bus to head to the airport to go out to Nevada, she collared Fitz and Cyrus, "We need to talk."

They were the last three on the bus and they sat at the very front away from everyone. "What's going on? And where are Huck and Stephen?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm leaving Huck here to watch my friend Abby and Stephen is going to stay too." Olivia rolled her eyes, "I think he's going to try to get Abby out on a date."

"You mean Abby who went to E.T. Films?" Fitz asked. Olivia just nodded.

"Okay I want to start talking about the final Republican ticket. I think it's safe to say that you're winning the nomination. We need to start talking about who your running mate is going to be." Olivia said.

"Can't that wait until after I win the nomination?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shook her head, "I was thinking, if we can collar Sally Langston now then she's out of the running. Then it's just you and that will guarantee you the election. You can beat Reston."

Fitz shook his head, "I don't know, Sally hates us Liv."

Olivia pulled out all the primary election results, "Look at how many more states we've won than her." She laid down a map of the US, "You're blue and she's red. Look at the states."

"Why are there two different shades of red and blue?" He asked.

"Those are the few states that haven't held primaries yet." Cyrus explained, "It's the projected outcomes." He paused, "You have this sir, this will guarantee you the Southern states you lost in primaries. And with you as the presidential candidate you could take some typically blue states in the election."

Fitz looked at Olivia and Cyrus before finally saying, "Do you have any other options?"

Olivia sighed, "There are few options. There's Congressman Ryan from Wisconsin. He's Catholic though and that could bring controversy, particularly in the South."

"And then Senator Cruz from Texas." Cyrus looked down at the list he and Olivia had spent the previous evening compiling, "He'd bring an immigrant vote, but women don't love him."

"Women really like Congressman Schock from Illinois, but he's young. He's not too far right or too far left, but he hasn't really made his mark at the national level. This might be too big of a jump." Olivia glanced at his profile.

"Bottom line is you both like Langston for the ticket." Fitz glanced out the window as they pulled up to Dulles.

"Yes that is the bottom line." Cyrus said.

Olivia leaned forward as the bus came to a stop, "Think about it. We have no other women to put on this ticket. You would have the women vote from both sides of the political spectrum."

"Let me think about it." Fitz stood up.

SCANDAL

"Ma'am?" A carrier walked into the Langston campaign headquarters, stopping the first woman he saw.

Amanda Tanner paused, "Can I help you sir?"

"I have a package for Billy Chambers. I need someone to sign for it." He handed her a pen.

"Of course, does it matter who?" He shook his head so she signed her name and accepted the package. "Have a good day." She called out as he turned and walked out of the building. Amanda turned the small package over in her hand a few times before walking towards Billy's desk.

"Excuse me," she interrupted him as he looked over recent polling data, "I have a package for you."

He looked up, "Yes," he glanced down at the package in her hands, "oh thank you, um, I'm sorry, but what is your name. There are so many new faces and names I'm having trouble keeping them all straight." He smiled at her.

She gave him a wide grin, "Amanda. Amanda Tanner. And I'm a huge fan of the Congresswoman. It's an honor to be working at her headquarters here in Washington."

Billy gave her a smile and nod, "And we're happy to have you. And from now I will remember your name Amanda Tanner." He gave her a wave as she walked away. When she was out of sight he ripped open the box and found a small bag. He turned it upside down and the thumb drive fell onto his desk.

Picking up his headphones he plugged them into his computer and inserted the flash drive. He waited a moment for everything to load and then clicked play on the audio file. He heard a door shut and then Governor Grant said very clearly, "Take off your clothes." Billy smiled, _This is gold_. He continued to listen. He frowned and tried to adjust the audio, "I want," the Governor started to say but Billy couldn't make out a name. It sounded like a woman replied, but he wasn't certain. It was mumbled, like she was saying it into his chest or up against a pillow. As he listened longer he got slightly embarrassed. He prayed silently to himself that one of them would shout a name, but neither did. And he couldn't identify the woman from her moans.

A static stopped the tape, "No," Billy muttered. Static continued to play and he could just make out that there was indeed talking on the other end, but he could barely tell if it was a man or a woman. He wondered if the bug had been tampered with.

He glanced down at the flash drive. Mellie Grant was still in New York City. That meant that Governor Grant was having an affair. He rubbed his hands together. This was political gold.

Standing up Billy pocketed the flash drive and went in search of Sally Langston. "Congresswoman, we need to talk!" He found her just hanging up her cell phone.

She turned to face him, "That was Olivia Pope from the Grant campaign."

Billy stared at her, "I have something that can change this campaign. We can pull this out." He pulled the drive out of his pocket, "You have to listen to this."

Sally shook her head, "No, nothing like this Billy. It's over. I've accepted the position of vice president. We're going to have a Grant-Langston ticket."

"No Congresswoman Langston, this is bad. The Governor is not a good person. He doesn't deserve to be president." He put the flash drive on her desk, "Listen to this."

She held up her hands, "It's over Billy. The most we can hope for is to make a difference as vice president and then in eight years run for president again. And take it. Then it can be ours. We've lost too many states to make it now." She handed him the flash drive and slipped her phone into her skirt pocket, "The offer has been accepted."

SCANDAL

Fitz stepped onto the plane and took his seat next to Olivia, "Just so you know, eventually we are going to have to approach the subject again Liv."

Olivia looked out the window, "We can't."

"Yes we can." He repeated.

"Aren't we meeting Mellie in Nevada?" She asked.

"No, she's going out to California to spend time with her mother. It will just be us." Fitz looked at her. "Consider that."

"It's never just us Governor."

"Fitz." He interrupted her.

"Governor," she repeated, "we have ten staff members flying out with us, two reporters not to mention everyone already out there."

"At night it could be just us." He whispered.

She closed her eyes. He had no idea how much she wanted that. How much she'd been fantasizing about it just being them.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Thirteen: Touch**

_A little longer, baby stay with me a little longer_

_I just want your touch again, to feel your body giving in_

_It's pulling at me, my desire to make you ahppy_

_I want to feel your touch again_

_Let's just lie here together chasing forever_

_I can't get enough of your love_

_Brave and relentless, sweet and defenseless_

_I can never get enough, every time we touch_

_- "Touch" Josh Abbott Band_

* * *

Olivia set her phone down, "That was Billy Chambers, Sally Langston's chief of staff." She looked at Cyrus, Mark, Scott, Karen, Julie and Governor Grant.

"What'd he want?" Cyrus asked.

"Primaries end Thursday, tomorrow. So Friday morning we are going on live TV to announce the Republican ticket." Olivia crossed her arms. "What do we think?"

Fitz ran his hand through his hair, "I still don't know about having Langston as the VP."

"Well it's a done deal. If we back out of this God only knows what she'll throw at us during the election." Cyrus stated flatly.

"I know we're in this. Let's just hope she doesn't cut our knees out from under us." Fitz sighed.

"She won't. She wants to run for president in eight years." Olivia waved him off, "We do this, Friday morning. We do it in DC, we just need to nail down a location." She turned and walked away.

"Cyrus, you guys take the point on this." He pointed to the group and walked off to find Olivia.

He found her, staring out the window breathing deeply, "Liv, can we talk?"

Olivia nodded and turned around, "Yes Governor?"

"Olivia, please stop with this Governor crap. We are so far past that." He leaned against the wall.

"Where is Mellie?" Olivia asked.

"She made twelve stops in two days in the midwest, tying up the primaries for us. Nothing stops that woman. Ever since her," he paused, "miscarriage."

Olivia leaned against the wall next to him, "She did you a favor Governor."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I shouldn't be talking to you about my wife. It's sleazy and the oldest trick in the book."

Olivia gave him a smile, "I figured it would be 'what's that on your shirt'." To her amusement, Fitz looked down and she had the opportunity to flick his nose. She giggled, "You did that on purpose."

"I did that to hear that laugh." He glanced around, "One minute?"

She sighed, "One minute." He took a step closer to her and she got to inhale the masculine scent that made him unique. That made him her Fitzgerald Grant. She closed her eyes for a moment. He should be hers. A minute later he stepped back, and she found herself saying the words she promised herself she wouldn't say. "My room. Tonight." She took the sleeve with the two room keys out of her pocket and slipped one in his. "Room 908."

He stepped back, "We'll get more than a minute then?"

"More than a minute." She agreed.

"Governor Grant, Olivia, we have a location set." Julie ran over to them.

Olivia nodded, "Wonderful Julie."

"Cyrus says we need to leave tonight though. Scott is booking the tickets now. We're heading back to the airport to pack." She gave them an odd look, "Are you two okay?" She asked.

Cyrus walked up before either of them could respond, "I need to talk to you two. Alone." He looked at Julie, "Scatter."

Julie rolled her eyes and walked away, "You could be a little bit nice to her Cyrus," Olivia lectured, "she's brilliant."

Cyrus waved her away, "Sally Langston just called me. She wants a deal."

"What deal?" Fitz asked, "She already agreed to be vice president."

"She wants something. She's taking a hit. She wants something from you." Olivia crossed her arms, "What does she want Cyrus?"

"She wants to nominate the first Supreme Court Justice." Cyrus stated flatly.

Olivia chuckled, "That's her big power play? That's the worst she could come up with? Just let her have it Cy. It won't touch anything we do."

Fitz chuckled, "Do as the woman says. Let's go pack then." He gave Olivia one last look before turning towards the front door of the local office they were in. He paused to wave to the people on his way out.

Olivia sighed, "You heard the Governor, let's go pack then." She picked up her purse and followed Fitz towards the exit.

SCANDAL

When they landed in DC, it was 1:30 in the morning. The group trudged up to their hotel rooms. Olivia stopped in the lobby, "I'm going home."

"What?" Fitz stopped in his tracks.

"Tell Mellie hello for me. And I will see you all at the town hall in a few hours." She rolled her suitcase to the front desk. "I need a cab." She whispered to the woman.

"Of course." The woman picked up the phone to call the valet.

SCANDAL

Olivia yawned and took a long sip of her coffee. She'd thought, she'd hoped really, that being away from Fitz would help her get a good night's sleep. She was wrong. Entirely wrong. If anything she'd slept worst being in her own bed. Alone.

"There you are Liv. Fitz wants to talk to you." Cyrus came up behind her.

Olivia looked over her shoulder, "Where is he?"

"Backstage. He's having second thoughts about Langston. Again." Cyrus sighed, "Do you think we pushed him into this?"

Olivia rubbed her temples, "I'm not sure what choice we had. She was our best bet to beat Reston."

"You know that and I know that, but he doesn't know that." Cyrus groaned, "Just please go talk to him. He listens to you." Cyrus walked off leaving Olivia alone again.

Clutching her coffee to her chest, she moved back to where the Grant campaign was setting up camp, opposite the Langston campaign. Pushing open the door to the private dressing room she interrupted a fight between Mellie and Fitz.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." Mellie had her hands on her hips and her voice was steadily rising.

"You can't just keep perpetuating this, this lie! I am not running for president to lie to the people." Fitz got in her face and Mellie instinctively turned away, "You did not have a miscarriage. And we are not happy."

Mellie spun to face, "So I'm the iron woman. This marriage is all my fault. You know you never had to propose. Just because our fathers thought this would be a good idea didn't mean you had to follow through with it. You could've waited for the next ambitious tramp to come along."

"You are not a tramp Mellie, ambitious bitch, yes, but a tramp no. We don't love each other." Fitz sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this fight," Olivia shut the door with a bang, "but if you two are going to fight you need to know where to do it. And this is not the place. You can't accuse each other of lying or arranged marriages or any other bullshit. What if someone from Sally's campaign heard? What if someone from Reston's is here? What if a reporter heard? You could lose the nomination if they found out you lied about a miscarriage." She pointed at Mellie.

Mellie went slightly pale, "You heard that?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes I did. And there's no telling who else did. So no more fighting. Let's hope this didn't get anywhere." She sighed, "You two do not need to make this so damn difficult. If you don't want to be president and first lady tell me now so I can pull the plug on this. Tell me so I can walk across the hall and congratulate Sally Langston on her nomination. Do not sit here and waste my time, your time, your kids time, Cyrus's time. Am I understood?"

Mellie smoothed out her hair, "Of course we want it Olivia. Thank you." She looked up at her husband, "Maybe you can fix his attitude."

When the door slammed shut, Fitz turned away from her, "Don't Liv. You have no idea what that was really about."

Olivia set her coffee down on a side table, "Then tell me Fitz. Tell me what that was about." Instead of telling her, Fitz crossed the room and pushed her up against the door, slamming his lips up against hers. Olivia stood stock still for thirty seconds before her hands took on a life of their own, traveling up his chest, down his arms and finally to his hair. Her right leg hooked around his legs and one of her arms ran down to the doorknob, flicking the lock into place.

Fitz's hands slid under her ass, lifting her off the ground as he turned and moved towards the dresser, knocking over a vase of flowers in the process. His lips moved down her cheek to her neck. She moaned quietly in his ear, "Fitz," she started, "we can't here. You have to speak in a few minutes." He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I want to."

At the look in his eyes Olivia very nearly gave in on the spot, "I know, me too, but we can't now. Not when you need to focus on announcing your candidacy with Langston." She straightened out his collar and sighed, "Later, we'll figure out where, but later."

He tilted her chin up, "Do you promise me that?"

She held eye contact with him, "Yes I promise you later." Olivia crossed the room, picked up her coffee cup and opened the door, "Now get ready to do what you do best."

SCANDAL

Olivia stood next to Cyrus and Mellie and watched with wide smiles as Fitz took Sally's hand, "And together we are going to bring about a better America!" Their hands raised.

The town hall erupted in a round of applause. Mellie leaned over to Olivia, "Do you think we can do this?" She asked

Olivia looked at her, "Of course we can. He will make an incredible president. And you will be a real first lady. One like Jackie Kennedy." Mellie gave her a questioning look and Olivia continued, "We're bringing Camelot back. I promise."

Mellie pulled her into a hug, "Just don't let him change his mind." She whispered.

SCANDAL

Olivia knocked on the hotel room door. Room 1710. When it opened, it revealed a shirtless Fitz. She stepped into the room, "So Mellie left for California today. She's starting up a new campaign. Now she's not only working on literacy, but also the arts."

"She's an ambitious woman." Olivia leaned against the dresser, "She's going to do a lot of good as First Lady." She looked at her feet, "Almost as much good as you will do as President." She whispered.

Fitz rested his hands on her arms, "As long as you will stand by my side."

"In the shadows."

Fitz sighed, "I hate that part." His hand stroked down her cheek, "I want you by me. Always."

Her head instinctively leaned into his palm and she placed a kiss on it, "Let's worry about that now. Let's just," she ran her hand down his bare chest, "enjoy each other while we can."

He grinned at her and ripped her shirt over her head, pulling her up against him. Her lips roamed over his face and down his chest, her tongue lightly flicking over his nipples. He groaned and wrapped her hair around his fist as her mouth continued to travel further south until she was unbuckling his pants and sliding them down to pool around his ankles.

At the last moment he jerked her up, tossing her older his shoulder. She let out a small shriek as he stepped out of his pants and ran to the bed. Throwing her down he unzipped her skirt, grabbed the hem of it and pulled it down. "You first." He murmured into her stomach as he placed kisses down her abdomen, slipping his fingers under her panties and pulling them down. She let out a small gasp when his mouth found her.

SCANDAL

Sally Langston looked down at the thumb drive Billy placed in front of her, "I told you Billy, I don't want to know. I just want us to win this election."

"But what if you could be president?" He asked her.

"I will be. In eight years I will be the first female president of these great United States. And you, if you'll stick with me through this journey, will be the chief of staff." She pushed the drive back towards him, "Whatever is on this, won't help us. If anything it could give Reston a leg up. And whatever Grant is,"

"A philandering faux conservative." Billy interrupted her.

"He is better than a Democrat. He is better than Reston is." Sally told him. "So we do this right. And if we do this right we will be in that Oval Office one day." She stepped away from him, "Trust me Billy, this is the right way."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Fourteen: Spin**

_I'd rather chase your shadow all my life_

_Than be afraid of my own_

_I'd rather be with you_

_I'd rather not know where I'll be than be alone_

_And convinced that I know_

_And the world keeps spinning round_

_My world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No you and I wouldn't change a thing_

_- "Spin" Lifehouse_

* * *

Sally Langston stepped into what was the Grant Campaign Headquarters that was now the Grant-Langston Headquarters. Her eyes wandered for a moment before landing on Cyrus Beene. She did her best not to grimace. Of course they were only rumors, but the rumors were that he was gay. In her opinion that was an abomination, and did not represent the Republican Party properly. She took a steadying breath. She had no other viable options at this point anyhow. Straightening up her red suit jacket, she crossed the large room filled with volunteers to face off with Cyrus.

"Ah Congresswoman Langston, what can I do for you?" Cyrus did not even look up from the papers he was hovering over.

"My office Mr. Beene, I was informed that Billy and I would have an office." Sally crossed her arms.

Cyrus rolled his eyes and straightened, "Of course. Mark!" He called out. Mark trotted over, "Show the Congresswoman to the two connecting offices that belong to her and Mr. Chambers." He turned back around to his data.

Olivia propped herself up on the windowsill in Fitz's office, "So Cyrus is being less than welcoming." Olivia looked out the window.

Fitz crossed the room and shut the doors before going to stand between Olivia's swinging legs, "I noticed that too. And here I thought Langston was his idea. By the way I've decided to forgo renting a townhouse and stay at a hotel. It seemed, simpler." He shrugged, "Besides I really just need the bed." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She chuckled, "I rather like that. We'll just have to be careful about cameras." She kissed him again, "Oh, and actually Sally was mine. I had to talk him into it." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, catching her by surprise. Olivia laughed lightly and raised her hands to grab his face and keep it planted firmly against hers. He stepped forward and pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her legs around him, letting her hands tangle in his hair. When he pulled back she whispered, "You know," she kissed his nose, "you have really nice hair." She kissed his chin.

He chuckled, "Do I?" He asked.

"Mhm," She kissed his temple and then his ear, "nice and tuggable."

He chuckled again, "Want me to list all the things tuggable about you?" He asked. She laughed as he placed a kiss on her neck. A knock on the door stopped the conversation. "Come in." Fitz called out as he stepped back to lean against the desk. Cyrus entered with Sally Langston and Billy Chambers, "Welcome aboard Congresswoman." Fitz stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"We are happy to be here Governor Grant." She shook it. "And please call me Sally." She looked around the room, "Everyone here should call me Sally."

"And you two should call me Fitz." He chuckled, "Although I'm still trying to break Olivia of that Governor Grant crap myself."

Olivia swatted him away, "It is so wonderful to have you running with us Sally." Olivia opened her arms for a hug, "You will definitely give this campaign a second wind."

Sally stepped back, "It doesn't seem like you need a second wind. You have worked wonders with the campaign as is."

Fitz patted her shoulder, "Olivia's our fixer."

"Well let's hope we don't need too much fixing." Sally laughed, "I suppose we ought to get to work." She took a seat across from the desk.

"I suppose so." Cyrus brought up two more chairs from a side table.

SCANDAL

Hollis Doyle muted the TV screen, "I'm telling you Clarissa, that boy is going to be our next president."

Clarissa Doyle walked in from the kitchen, a bowl in her arms that she was stirring, "You really think so Hollis?"

Hollis chuckled and tossed back some of his scotch as he continued in his deep Texas accent, "And I'm going to make it happen."

"You still going to DC tomorrow?" She asked her husband.

Hollis stood up and smacked her ass as he walked by, "You betcha, gotta get our boy elected. We don't want Reston taking away all our rights." He laughed.

SCANDAL

Hollis straightened his tie as he walked into the Grant-Langston headquarters. "Can I help you with something sir?" A blonde girl asked him.

He chuckled, "What's your name little girl?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Amanda, can I help you with something?"

"I want to talk to someone about a donation." He stated.

She smiled, "Of course, how much are you looking to donate?"

"Well to start with $1,000.00, but I don't want to hand the check off to you. I want to talk to someone a little more important." He glanced around the room. "I want to talk to the little lady and man running Grant's campaign."

"It's also Congresswoman Langston's campaign sir." She informed him.

He shook his head, "I'm looking for Olivia Pope and Cyrus Beene. Now do I need to be anymore clear?"

Amanda shook her head, "One moment please." She moved into the back offices, "Olivia, Cyrus?" She asked.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"A man is here to make a $1,000 donation and he wants to speak with the two of you." She ducked out of the office, knowing they would follow.

Olivia looked over at Cyrus, "If he wants to talk to us, he wants something."

Cyrus chuckled, "Let's go find out what." He gestured for Olivia to go ahead of her.

Olivia stopped in front of a blonde haired, bigger man wearing cowboy boots at the front of the office, "Hello sir, my name is Olivia Pope, what can I do for you?"

He chuckled, "So you're the little lady who fixed up Governor Grant's campaign?" He pulled up his belt buckle. "And you must be Cyrus Beene, the Governor's chief of staff?"

Cyrus held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr."

"Doyle, Hollis Doyle. I work in oil in Texas." Olivia smirked, not shocking at all. "I wanted to talk about an initial donation."

"Amanda said a $1,000. That's quite a donation Mr. Doyle." Cyrus leaned back on his heels.

"Yes well I wanted to discuss what could be done with that donation." Hollies ran his hand through his hair.

"You mean what you can get for that amount." Olivia called him out on it.

"Well yes ma'am that's about the whole of it." Hollis seemed unaffected by the obvious nature of his request.

Olivia chuckled, "Why don't we go to the back office and discuss the matter in full." She gestured towards the back of the open room.

"Well that would be just dandy. Think I could get a cup of coffee? I came a long way to discuss this matter."

Cyrus nodded, "Amanda, can you bring us some fresh coffee in the back." Cyrus barked.

Amanda nodded, "Of course Cyrus."

When the door was shut and the coffee had been served Olivia asked again, "What is it you want from the campaign Mr. Doyle?"

He chuckled, "I want to talk drilling and oil." Olivia looked up at Cyrus who was perched against the desk in his office.

SCANDAL

Fitz rolled over on top of Olivia, "So this new donor, is he work this?" He raked his hand through her hair.

Olivia nodded and kissed his shoulder before leaning over and picking up her glass of chardonnay, "I think so, he wants protection from the government for drilling. He also wants to focus on offshore drilling at home versus importing it from the Middle East."

Fitz kissed her and grabbed his own glass of wine, "I think we can help him with that."

"Of course he'll wind up wanting more, but I think he could fund a good portion of this campaign." She traced the muscles on his back with her hand.

He flexed almost automatically at her touch, "Well we could use that. Reston's got a solid campaign fund base. Something we don't' have."

"Well we'll get Sally's funds too. Reston hasn't announced a VP yet. That could change a lot though." She murmured, "But let's not talk about it anymore tonight."

He chuckled and set his wine on the nightstand of his hotel room, "I agree." He brought his mouth down to just above her left breast where her heart was, leaving a lingering kiss.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Fifteen: Learning to Breathe Part I**

_Hello good morning how you do_

_What makes your rising sun so new_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way that I'm_

_Learning to breathe I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_- "Learning to Breathe" Switchfood_

* * *

"Fitz," Olivia mumbled into his chest, "your phone is ringing."

"It'll be quiet." He murmured, rolling over and bringing her with him. A moment later it went silent only to start ringing again.

"Fitz I think you need to answer it now." Olivia murmured. "Before I smash it against a wall."

Fitz chuckled and rolled over, "Hello."

"Fitz." Mellie's voice was strangled and loud on the other end of the phone. Fitz sat up, as did Olivia.

"Mellie what's wrong?" Fitz asked, "Breathe and tell me what's wrong."

Mellie let out a wail, "You need to, you need to get on a plane to California. Jeff is booking me a flight now."

"Why? Mel? What's going on." Fitz asked, throwing the covers back.

"There's been a shooting at the kids' school. No one will tell me anything, students were injured. Some were killed. Oh Fitz, Karen and Jerry aren't picking up their cellphones. Oh Fitz."

"Breathe Mellie, just breathe. I'm calling the airport and I'm getting on the next plane out to California. And I will have protection with me. Okay?" Fitz pulled his pants on. "I'll see you in California. I'll text you with my flight details." He hung up, "Damn it."

"Fitz what is going on?" Olivia sat up on her knees on the bed of their hotel room in DC.

"There's been a shooting at the kids' school. Shit, I need a shirt."

Olivia stood up and pulled on an oversized t-shirt. "Here, you pack quickly. I'll schedule you a flight. I'm sending Tom and Huck with you. Okay, everything will be okay." She wrapped her arms around him, "You have to breathe."

He looked down at her, "I can't breathe, not if my kids are hurt."

"Well if you don't breathe your kids won't have a father to protect them." She picked up her cell phone and called Huck, "Huck, can you get Governor Grant, Tom and yourself on the next flight to Santa Barbara? There's been a shooting at the kids' school."

"Of course Olivia. I'll be at the hotel with a car in ten minutes." He paused, "I'll call Tom."

"Thank you Huck." Olivia hung up her phone, "You're out of here. Let's finish packing you up. You're on your way to the airport in ten minutes."

When he was standing at the door four minutes later he looked down at her, "Thank you. I'll call you." He kissed her briefly just to be interrupted by a rapid knocking. Olivia jumped around the corner and into the bathroom. She listened from the doorway.

"Huck will be here with a car in a minute sir, are you ready to go?" She heard Tom's voice. She saw Fitz glance quickly towards the bathroom before nodding and following him out the door.

When she heard the click, Olivia shut the bathroom door and sat on the bed. Taking rapid fire breaths she tried to calm the numbing fear she felt for Fitz. Grabbing her pants she tugged them on, ripping her t-shirt over her head she pulled on her own bra and top before collecting her things. Leaving the room the slight mess it was for housekeeping, Olivia trudged downstairs to the parking garage for the hotel to get into her car.

She pulled into the parking garage at Stephen's apartment a few minutes later. Forgoing the elevator, she ran up the six flights of stairs to his unit, banging on the door until it opened. Stephen appeared at the doorway in only boxers, rubbing his eyes, "Liv?" He looked down at her.

She trembled a little before pushing her way in, "I just, I don't know what to do." She wailed.

Stephen took a step towards her and pulled her into his arms. She melted on the spot into a puddle of tears. "Liv, what happened?" He moved them from the front hallway into the living room.

"Stephen?" A woman came out of the bedroom in his shirt, "What's going on?"

Olivia looked up at the blonde and rolled her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her tears, "I didn't realize you had company, I shouldn't have come." She stood up, but Stephen pulled her back down to the sofa.

"It's okay, Chloe was just leaving." He gave her a look.

The girl rolled her eyes, "No surprise there." She muttered. Olivia sat quietly, the tears streaming down her face until Chloe slammed the front door.

"Liv, what happened?" Stephen asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"There was a shooting at Karen and Jerry's school. I've never, I've never heard him so scared in my life. What will he do if one of them," she shuddered, "Mellie said there were student casualties and no one will tell them anything about their kids."

Stephen pulled her up against his chest, "You just have to believe that they're okay. Is he headed out to Santa Barbara now? Is Mellie?"

Olivia nodded into his chest, "Huck and Tom went with him."

"Hey maybe Huck can find out something while they're flying out there?" Stephen murmured.

"He's just so far away from them. They're both so far away from their kids." She let out another wail, "Why do people send their kids so far away?" She asked.

Stephen placed a kiss on her head, "Does this have anything to do with your boarding school days?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "He was so scared. If something happens to them he'll never be the same man. Ever." She murmured quietly.

SCANDAL

Fitz turned the phone over in his hand. They were sitting in the Houston airport waiting to catch the next flight directly to Santa Barbara. No one at the school was taking his calls. There was one person who could go down there and get everything they needed, he just didn't want to call him.

"Well if it isn't our future president!" Fitz looked up at the deep voice in front of him. It came from a large blonde man wearing cowboy boots.

Fitz stood up and ran a hand through his hair, "Hi there sir."

The man held out a hand, "I'm Hollis Doyle."

Fitz wanted to scream, of all the times to meet a big donor it had to be when he was crying and exhausted and terrified. "Mr. Doyle, your contribution to the campaign was greatly appreciated. I look forward to sitting down and discussing how we can fix our oil crisis here in America with you."

"Well didn't Ms. Pope tell you? I have the solution all laid out." Hollis stuck his thumbs in his belt buckle.

"Fitz," Huck came up, he eyed Hollis, "drink the coffee, it will help." He looked again at Hollis.

Hollis eyed the man, "You off somewhere important Governor?"

Tom stepped in at that moment, "The Governor's schedule is confidential." He stated firmly.

Fitz waved them away, "We're in an airport, everyone knows where we're going. I'm on my way out to Santa Barbara."

"Back to the liberal homeland huh?" Hollis chuckled.

"Something like that." Fitz took a sip of his coffee and waited patiently until Hollis saluted him.

"Well I will be seeing you Governor Grant." He chuckled and turned, heading towards baggage claim.

"What a time to meet a major donor." Fitz muttered. He looked down at the phone in his hand and flipped through his contacts until his finger hovered over the dial button. Hitting the green button before he could regret it.

"What?" A gruff voice answered.

"Dad," Fitz began, "I need your help."

"You should call during normal hours."

"Don't hang up," Fitz could predict his father's move, he held in his tears, "there's been a shooting at Karen and Jerry's school. I'm in Houston right now. Mellie is in Chicago. We're trying to get to Santa Barbara. No one will take my calls. All we know is that there are student casualties, but we can't get a hold of Karen and Jerry."

Fitz's father sat up in bed in his Santa Barbara beach front home, "I will head down to the school and see what I can find out. If I can get a hold of them they're coming back with me."

"Please dad, take care of them." Fitz begged.

"They are my grandchildren." He huffed, "I'll see you when you get here." The next sound Fitz heard was the dial tone.

Fitz sighed and dialed Mellie's number, "Hey Mel."

"Have you heard anything? My flight has been delayed due to weather. Fitz I can't, I don't, oh Fitz." Mellie cried.

"Hey dad is going down there now. He's going to find them and find out what happened." Fitz said calmly.

"You called your father?" Mellie asked.

"Yes."

"You must really love them." Mellie responded, "And me."

"They're my kids Mellie. They're a part of me. Of course I love them. I love them more than anything." Fitz responded, the anger evident in his tone.

"And me?" Mellie asked.

"This is not the time to discuss us." Fitz hung up the phone. He stared down at it again. Dialing one more number he didn't even wait a full ring before, "Fitz?"

"Livie," he whispered her name, "I haven't heard anything. They should be calling my flight in a minute. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Olivia sat on Stephen's sofa, wrapped up in a blanket. Stephen was in the kitchen pouring her a glass of wine, "I wanted to hear yours too. I just don't know what to do to help you." She murmured.

"You're doing all you can. I can't help them either." He murmured.

"You can't get a hold of the school?" She asked, twisting the hem of the blanket in her hand.

"No, but I made a few special phone calls."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He sighed, "They just called my zone. I have to go. I'll call you when I know more."

"Bye." Olivia hung up the phone.

Stephen took a seat next to her, handing her the wine, "Was that the Governor?"

Olivia shook her head, "Tom." She took a sip of wine. "They're just kids Stephen."

"Have you met them?" He asked her.

"No, but I just can't imagine." She sighed.

Stephen rubbed her back, "Well they're not your kids Liv, you don't have to imagine." Olivia closed her eyes and leaned against Stephen. All she could see was the panicked look on Fitz's face when Mellie called him.

SCANDAL

Fitz stepped off the plane just as his phone rang, "Fitzgerald!" His father's voice boomed on the other end.

"Dad do you have them?" Fitz asked as he dodged his way through the airport, Huck and Tom barely able to keep up with him.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Sixteen: Learning to Breathe Part II**

_Hello good morning how you been_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_- "Learning to Breathe" Switchfoot_

* * *

"I'll handle things on my end. You should go straight to the school." His father instructed.

"Why? Are the kids there? Will they not let you take them?" Fitz moved closer and closer to the exit of the small airport.

"This is a chance politically to put your campaign ahead of Reston's. My bet is that Reston's people haven't even been notified. Now you can be there to speak to the people as governor and a presidential candidate. It's dynamite."

Fitz stopped short. "Let me see if I understand you correctly, you want to use my fear over my kids possibly being shot as a political move? Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Fitz, we're in the middle of the airport." Huck leaned into him to try to warn him against drawing anymore attention.

Fitz looked around and nodded, "I just landed, I haven't heard from Mellie. Please just tell me my kids are alright"

"Don't beg. Presidents don't beg."

"Are you kidding me? Do you even care that I'm worried sick over my children? Have you even realized the potential danger they could've been in? Or are in? I mean my God can't you tell me what's going on?" He stepped into a cab. "And what address do I give, the school or your house?"

"The school." His father hung up the phone before Fitz could ask anymore questions.

He sighed, "Are they okay sir?" Tom asked.

Fitz shook his head, "I don't know. The bastard." He tuned Tom out as he gave the address of the boarding school his kids attended as he dialed Mellie's number.

"Fitz! I just landed. Are you at your father's yet?" Mellie's voice was frantic.

"Stop the cab." Fitz shouted as the cab just started to move, "We're out front in a cab. We'll wait on you." He heard Mellie's vague confirmation as she ran through the airport terminal.

"Why exactly are we waiting?" The cab driver asked. It was then that he looked in his rearview mirror and saw Governor Grant, "Governor Grant, sir welcome back to California."

Fitz looked up, "Thank you," he eyed the man's license, "Corey. We're just waiting on my wife." At that moment the cab door swung open.

"Mrs. Grant, let me get that for you." The cab driver stepped out of the car and took her bag, placing it in the truck. She mumbled a thank you and dove into the back seat next to her husband.

"Fitz." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled her close and mumbled into her hair, "We're headed to the school now."

"Has your father gotten to them?" She whispered.

Fitz shrugged, "He wouldn't say. He just kept talking about how this was a great political move for me."

Mellie sat back, "He said what?" Before Fitz could even repeat it Mellie interrupted, "Those are his grandchildren. They're our kids and he." She shook her head and looked out the window tears freely falling down her face.

Fitz regarded her carefully. This couldn't possibly be the same woman he was married to, the woman who really did not care about anything other than her own sociopathic climb to the top. His head tipped to the side as he watched her silently cry for a moment longer, there had to be an ulterior motive at work, not just concern for their children. Then again they'd never been through anything quite like this before. He reached over and clasped her hand firmly between his. She looked over at him, her mouth gaping open at the contact. Slowly, as if testing the waters, she moved away from the window and closer to him.

Fitz watched her move slowly over to him and decided instead of putting space between the two of them or her and the window, to put space between himself and Huck. He stopped her move and scooted closer to her, pressing her between himself and the window. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms. The feeling of fear for his children seemed to diminish slightly at the comfort he was taking in his wife. Comfort he hadn't felt since about a month into their marriage, when he realized he married her for all the wrong reasons, that she wasn't the woman he thought, and that he was trapped in that marriage for life.

SCANDAL

Olivia tipped the last of the second bottle of wine into her empty glass and put the glass to her lips. She stared blankly out the window of Stephen's apartment. The two of them had been sitting on the sofa. He'd fallen asleep and she'd left him there, opting to turn a chair to look out as the sun slowly started brimming on the horizon. She glanced down at her phone.

No missed calls. No updates. No news.

She pulled up a local Santa Barbara news station's website. The story just broke that there was a shooting on a boarding school campus. They hadn't even put two and two together that it was the same school Fitz's kids went to. A list of casualties wasn't yet available.

Olivia took another sip of wine.

SCANDAL

When the cab pulled up to the block the school was on the site was chaotic. "Please pull up to the patrol officer." Fitz requested. Fitz rolled down the window when the officer tried to turn them away. One look at the passengers in the backseat was all it took for the officer to lift the tape. The school itself was eerily quiet. It looked deserted.

Huck pulled out a roll of cash, "Please stay in the van with the bags while we escort Governor and Mrs. Grant inside." He handed it to Corey. "There's more when we return. Keep the meter running."

"Of course." Corey agreed, slipping the cash into his pocket.

When they were out of the car, Fitz drew Mellie as close to him as possible as the four moved to the front doors of the school. The inside was so different from the dark night outside the school. Students were running around, parents were screaming at staff members looking for children. Everything stopped when Fitz and Mellie entered the room. Just as suddenly as the noise stopped it started again in the form of whispers and stares.

"Oh God Fitz, they're all whispering. God are Jerry and Karen okay?" She looked up at him, "And where the hell is your father."

"Governor Grant, Mrs. Grant." The two turned at the sound of their names. The principal of the school was standing behind them. "What are you two doing here?" She paused, "And who are they?"

"Secret Service." Fitz answered, "Where are our children? And why isn't anyone taking our phone calls?"

The principal looked flustered, "We haven't been able to get a handle on the calls coming in. And your father picked the children up a few hours ago." She frowned, "Didn't he tell you?"

Fitz looked like he wanted to punch a wall. "I've been on a plane from DC, we just came straight here." He looked around at the scene. "I need a debriefing now."

"Of course, right this way." She turned and led the way to her office, closing the door to the noise and enveloping them in silence. "A man brought a gun on campus. He somehow made it past security, the police have yet to figure out how. There were," she struggled to keep her composure, "27 student deaths, 9 faculty members and 14 staff members." She drew in a breath, "There are 15 students, 2 faculty members and 18 staff members at the hospital being treated for wounds."

Fitz cleared his throat, "What is the school doing now?"

"Right now we're trying to contact parents, get students moved out of here to relatives. All students who have no relatives in the vicinity are being taken to a hotel and are going to be monitored by police officers. We are planning on shutting the school down for a number of days." She straightened up a stack on her desk to maintain some control over the situation.

"Would it help if I speak to the press briefly?" Fitz asked.

The principal looked at him relieved, "Yes Governor Grant, I think that would calm the situation down."

Fitz turned to Tom and Huck, "Ten minutes tops, then I want the cab to take us to my father's house."

SCANDAL

Olivia turned on the TV in Stephen's bedroom so as not to wake him on the sofa. Huck texted her that Fitz was about to speak and she found it on Fox News. The major networks were just getting to the school to pick up the coverage.

"Good morning. I want to speak briefly on the shooting here at Santa Barbara Hendricks School. I will not be taking questions as I need to tend to my own two children who were thankfully left unharmed during the massacre." He paused, "An unidentified white man in his 30s or 40s managed to bypass security at 8:45 last night. Older students were still awake an in common rooms socializing. So far there have been a total of 27 student, 9 faculty and 14 staff member casualties and 15 students, 2 faculty members and 18 staff members have been rushed to the hospital. The faculty and staff acted bravely protecting the students of this school, many staff and faculty members died protecting our children. The police have acted efficiently and proactively to secure and lockdown the school as well as remove the children from the premises to a secure location to await the arrivals of their family members. The school will be shut down temporarily as they recover from the shooting to rework safety procedures. A memorial for students, faculty and staff members who were slain will be planned and announced in the next few hours. For the moment, we request that the media grant privacy to the school and families here as we grieve the loss of so many lost lives. Thank you." He stepped away from the microphone and grabbed Mellie's hand, who stood behind him bravely holding back tears.

Two minutes later the cab was on the highway headed towards Jerry Grant's house.

SCANDAL

When they arrived at the house Fitz dragged Mellie up the front walk and barged into the home, "Karen? Jerry?" He called out.

The two, still in pajamas came running out, "Daddy!" Karen screeched. When she reached him he pulled her up into his arms. Her legs tucked around his waist and she started immediately crying into his neck.

"Oh baby girl, I'm here." He murmured to his nine year old.

"Dad! Mom!" Jerry, their thirteen year old son came sprinting up.

"Oh Jerry!" Mellie pulled him against her. Fitz opened one of his arms and pulled Jerry and Mellie close to him.

"Thank God you two are okay." He whispered into Mellie's hair.

"And you did a wonderful job. Way to use the situation." Jerry Grant, Sr leaned against the doorframe that led to the great room facing the Pacific Ocean, "Well played son."

Fitz glared up at his father who was already sipping on scotch and it wasn't even light out. "No thanks to you." He muttered.

"On the contrary, because of me. You're welcome." He tipped his glass to them. Even Mellie glared at him. "Nice to see you Mellie. You look as beautiful as ever. The tearstained face is a nice touch."

Mellie snorted, "It wasn't a touch Jerry. They're our children." Fitz glanced over at her. His face said it all, she really was scared for them. She really wasn't an emotionless monster. And she really was the mother of their children. Instinctively he kissed her temple, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. Something he loved to do when they were dating.

Jerry just shrugged and turned, moving back to the room with the bar in it.

SCANDAL

Olivia turned of the TV. The kids were safe. He was in Santa Barbara. She closed her eyes. Now instead of seeing the tortured look on his face he saw the way he grabbed Mellie, the possessive look on his face when a reporter tried to question her. And the way he helped her into the cab. Stephen was right. These were not her children. These were Mellie's children. And Mellie was Fitz's wife.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seventeen: Alone With You**

_Don't put your lips up to my mouth and tell me you can't stay_

_Don't slip your hand under my shirt and tell me it's okay_

_Don't say you love me cause you know you're gonna love me and leave_

_I can't be alone with you_

_You've got me out on the edge every time you call_

_And I know it would kill me if I fall_

_I can't be alone with you_

_- "Alone With You" Jake Owen_

* * *

Governor Reston paced around the office of his Maryland home, "Well what do you mean you don't have full details?" He muted the TV, "The major networks have picked it up. And how the hell did Grant know to get out there?" He paused and listen to his chief of staff, Corrine Brown, fumble through her answers, "Never mind, just get me a video of what he said. I need to make a statement. And I need the casualty numbers." He pressed the off button and set the phone back in its cradle. "Damn it." He smacked a few books off his desk in anger. Governor Grant just one upped him and they'd only just begun the race for the presidency.

SCANDAL

Olivia yawned as she flicked on the lights in the DC office. She'd run out of Stephen's apartment while he was still sleeping, gone home and taken a shower and come straight to work. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Turning on the coffee pot, she opened up her laptop and turned on the TVs to see what every news outlet was saying about the shooting. Fitz had managed to step himself up in the polls without her help. She looked out the window at the new day that was starting to dawn. It'd be two hours before the first person came in to the office. If Fitz could handle himself then what was she even doing here. The coffee pot buzzed and she crossed the room to pour a cup.

"Got any whiskey to go in that?"

Olivia spun at Cyrus's voice, she gave him a small smile, "I should've known you'd be here."

"Yeah well Sally Langston called to wake me up to tell me about it." He grabbed cup and poured some coffee into it. "Billy is coming in. I texted Julie, Mark, Scott and Karen. I don't know if there's really anything we can do." He sat down in a chair next to the small kitchenette and yawned.

She sighed, "Yeah. I haven't talked to Fitz since he asked me to book his flight. I sent him with Huck and Tom."

"Well at least the kids are safe. And he and Mellie managed to play nice for the cameras." Cyrus picked up two sugar packets and stirred them into his coffee.

"I'm not sure that was acting Cyrus. Those are their kids. It was probably very genuine." Olivia looked into her very black coffee.

"Well whatever it was I guarantee it won't last. Mellie's true colors will come shining through and you and Stephen will be demonstrating how to act like a couple soon enough." Cyrus took a sip of his coffee.

"Liv?" Olivia and Cyrus spun around at Harrison's voice. Behind him were Stephen and Abby.

"Harrison? Abby? What are you two doing here?" She stood up and crossed the large room.

"I panicked when you weren't home when I woke up. I called Harrison, I figured you may have gone there. Then Abby determined you'd be here." He smiled over at her, "Smart call."

Olivia did her best not to roll her eyes at Stephen, "Yes well I figured I needed to keep tabs on the media and what Reston does."

"Reston's gonna be pissed that he missed an opportunity Fitz took." Cyrus chuckled as Fox showed a rerun of Governor Grant's speech. He shook his head, "Did you tell him what to say? It was brilliantly done."

Olivia shook her head and muted the TV, "No I haven't talked to him since his layover in Houston."

"Well he did a fine job on his own." Cyrus commented.

Abby shook her head, "Liv are you okay?" She placed her hands on Olivia's shoulders, "Why were you at Stephen's? What's going on?"

Olivia shook her head, "It's nothing. Governor Grant just scared me last night. That's all."

"I would've had a heart attack if he'd called me." Cyrus sighed, "Well at least he and Mellie looked like a happily married couple."

The door flew open, "Will someone tell me what in God's name is going on and why no one bothered to call me?" Sally Langston stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Olivia stood up and walked towards Congresswoman Langston and Billy Chambers, who was standing behind her. "I'm so sorry Sally, things have been happening so quickly."

"Yes because everyone looks so busy. And who are they?" She pointed to Abby and Harrison.

"Those are my friends Abby and Harrison, they were just concerned about the," she hesitated, "panic attack I had." She sighed, "There was a shooting at the boarding school Karen and Jerry Grant go to in Santa Barbara. The school called Mellie, but couldn't tell them if Karen and Jerry were alive. Mellie called from New York. She and Governor Grant both flew out there."

"And why did the Governor give a speech without my knowledge?" She demanded.

Thinking on her feet, Olivia came up with the only thing that made sense, the only reason Fitz would have stood in front of those cameras without any preparation, "The school was chaotic, the media was clamoring for something. It was unplanned, unrehearsed and I didn't hear about it until after the fact. He did it to calm the waters."

Sally took a breath and calmed herself, "You said they couldn't get any news on their kids. Are they harmed?"

"No ma'am, luckily they were alright. I haven't heard from the Governor since the speech." She glanced over at Cyrus to see if he had anything else to add. She knew he would go along with anything she said just to keep Langston happy.

"Well that is good to hear. God sure did look down on them." Olivia smiled and nodded, glancing down at her phone again. She was sure that she'd lost him. She'd lost Fitz to his wife. This tragedy must've brought their family back together. And she hated herself for hating that fact. For hating losing him when he was never really hers to begin with.

"Someone should've called the Congresswoman." Billy spoke up for the first time.

"Look," Cyrus stood up, and Olivia and Stephen could both see he was about to get in Billy's face.

Instead, Stephen interrupted, "At least we're ahead of Reston. That's good news. We needed that. I'm not sure it even registered with Governor Grant that he was keeping us in the dark or pulling one over on Reston, but he did it. And he's going to be a hero out in California for making that statement, as well as in every other state that has had a shooting: Nevada, New Jersey, Georgia, there have been so many of them. He just stepped up." Olivia shot Stephen a grateful look, he just nodded.

At that moment Olivia's phone rang, she glance down and saw a number she didn't recognize with a California area code. She stepped away from the group and said, "Fitz?"

"Olivia," in the way he said her name Olivia nearly crumpled into a pile of tears. He'd never said her name in a purely business way. Not even before either of them knew there were feelings there.

"Are Karen and Jerry okay?" She asked.

"Shaken. Apparently the shooter came into the room Jerry was in with friends. One of his friends was killed."

"Oh Fitz I'm so sorry. Is he okay?"

"No, but he saved his girlfriend. At least that who it seems like she is," he chuckled, "he won't admit to it." Fitz sighed, "He pulled her out of the way and in the process saved himself." She could almost see him run his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I haven't called sooner."

She waved her hand, "I understand, we all do. Your speech was really good Fitz. Good for the community and country."

"You sound like my father."

"Your father?" Olivia paused and looked out the window, "Was that the special phone call you made?"

Fitz sighed, "Yeah, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?" Olivia asked.

"Look I don't have to explain that to you." He shouted back at her.

Olivia stood still and in silence, stunned at his outburst. Of course she didn't need to know about his personal life. He didn't know anything about hers. And of course this was coming off the frightening thought that his children were dead. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

He sighed again, "Anyhow, Mellie and I are coming back to DC with the kids. They're not going back to school any time soon." He murmured something to someone else, "We're on a flight out later today." He told her and he hung up without another word.

Olivia put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. She knew everyone was watching, waiting to see if it was Fitz, "Drink this." Abby was standing beside her holding a warm ceramic coffee mug, "It's better than that coffee and will calm you down." Olivia took a sip. Tea, with a hint of honey and bourbon.

She smiled up at Abby, "Thank you."

"Is he coming back?" Abby asked quietly.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah with Mellie and the kids."

"Are you alright sweetie?" Abby slipped her arm around Olivia's waist, fully expecting her to pull away.

Olivia smiled and leaned into her, "Yeah, just a long night. I don't know what would've happened if their kids would've died."

"You could've won on sympathy votes." And Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Abby's logic, true as it may be.

Turning to the group Olivia announced, "Everyone is okay and they're both coming back here with the kids. It's business as usual." She glanced down at her watch, "Staff should be coming in soon. Let's get to work mapping out your first few stops together and then the stops you two should be making separately to cover more ground."

"Yes commander!" Harrison saluted her.

Olivia gave him a smile, "Does that mean you and Abby are here to stay?"

Abby looked over at her friend, "You got it!"

"We're ready to be your gladiators in suits." Harrison bowed to her. Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_Oh my word your reviews have been so sweet! I would particularly like to thank __**TvlsForever, BeckyPo **__and __**Scandalised. **__Your past few reviews have been so inspiring. Thank y'all so much! _

**Chapter Eighteen: Full of Grace**

_So it's better this way I said_

_Having seen this place before_

_Where everything we say and do _

_Hurts us all the more_

_It's just that we stayed too long_

_In the same old sickly skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go_

_If all of the strength a_

_And all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I could love you much better than this_

_Full of grace_

_Full of grace_

_My love_

_- "Full of Grace" Sarah McLaughlan _

* * *

"Shh!" Olivia quieted the loud campaign office, "Governor Reston is speaking." She turned up the volume on one of the television.

Reston stood in front of his campaign office in Maryland as he spoke about the Santa Barbara tragedy, "It is with a heavy heart I speak to you this afternoon about the tragic shooting at Santa Barbara Hendricks School." He paused and Olivia rolled his eyes, "I cannot imagine the fear that Governor and Mrs. Grant felt, along with the fear all of the other parents and guardians felt, fearing for the lives of their children. I have spoken with the police chief in Santa Barbara and he has assured me the force is actively doing everything they can to find the gunman. I will be taking questions."

The first reporter stood up, "Governor Reston, why are you speaking from here in Maryland? Why haven't you even attempted to make your way out to California. Governor Grant has been there for hours."

Governor Reston cleared his throat and answered, "I did not receive news of the shooting until very early this morning."

Another reporter spoke up, "Then why haven't you made a statement until this afternoon? Or at least gotten on your private plane to go out to California?"

Reston dodged the questions and instead said, "Governor Grant had the privilege of hearing about the massacre long before I did."

"Because his children were nearly killed. His son was in a room the gunman went into. The only reason he wasn't shot was because he knocked another student out of the way, that just happened to save himself. Of course Governor Grant would've been one of the first to know, it was his right as a parent of a student. Every parent had the right to know." Olivia squinted her eyes at the reporter speaking. Her mouth dropped open and she looked around the room. James was missing. Because James went to Maryland and just made Governor Reston look like a fool on national television. Bless him.

"That will be all." Reston stepped back from the microphone and turned to walk back into his office with reporters continuing to scream questions at him.

Olivia muted the TV and turned to Cyrus, "Did you know James was going to Maryland?"

Cyrus shook his head and smiled, "No, but his statement just put Grant ahead in the polls."

Olivia sighed, "And it gave him the right to privacy for the next few days while making Jerry into a hero."

"Jerry is a hero." Harrison loosened his tie, "He saved that girl. And he survived while doing that." The room fell silent in agreement.

SCANDAL

Olivia turned over and looked at her alarm clock, 2:30am. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed. She'd watched every hour go by since she climbed in bed at 10:45. She could tell it would be yet another sleepless night. She groaned and threw herself back onto her pillow. Putting the one next her over her head. A knock at her door made her sit up again. Standing, she grabbed her sweater and moved to the front of her apartment. Looking through the peephole her heart did a flip. She opened the door.

"Fitz." She murmured. Behind him stood Huck and Tom.

Fitz turned to the two men, "I won't be long." He stepped inside the apartment. Olivia shut the door and turned the lock.

"What are you doing here? Is everyone alright?" She took a step forward and stopped herself. She didn't know if she should reach out to him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the apartment, "I've imagined your place a thousand times. It looks just like you."

Olivia wandered into the living room, her hand skimming over her cream colored sofa, "The perks of living alone." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You haven't slept." He pointed out.

"Neither have you." She shot back. Sighing, Olivia ran a hand through her hair, "What are you doing here Fitz."

He looked at her, then looked out the window, "It's over Olivia."

She closed her eyes, he said her name that way again. That way that indicated all business, no personal relationship, no pleasure, no endearment, no love. "I know."

"That's what you wanted from the start though. For it to never be." He crossed his arms.

She looked up at him, "That's right Governor Grant." She moved back to the door and opened it, "See you at work tomorrow."

"Goodnight Olivia." He said it with such finality that she knew, she knew in her gut that tit was over. And her gut was never wrong.

SCANDAL

"Okay, so where we're lacking is in the midwest. We need to nail states like Iowa and Ohio and Indiana. Those are the states that will swing us one way or another." Olivia laid a map of the United States on a large table in front of Cyrus, Billy, Sally and Fitz.

"Ohio is always a swing state." Billy commented. "And there's no telling where it will land. I think if we go out to Iowa and Indiana we can nail them right off the bat."

"Then let's make Iowa our first stop together. We'll hit all three an then start to separate. I think it would benefit us to send Sally down to the South and leave Governor Grant out on the west coast and in the northeast. The midwest we can do together." Olivia laid the pen she was holding on the table, "What do you think Billy?" She and Cyrus already agreed on the game plan, the project was to make Billy feel included.

Billy nodded, "I like it. Let's hit some of the midwest together now, then send them their separate ways, and then bring them back to the midwest together. We can do some stops along the way where they're together. No offense Governor Grant, but I think we should keep you out of Texas."

Olivia smiled, "We'll see where we put them. Texas is a big one." She could see Cyrus was about to bring Hollis Doyle up so she shook her head in his direction and he stopped before he could even get started. She wasn't sure exactly what Doyle wanted yet. "Okay so Billy why don't you and Sally discuss what you want done and we'll work out the Governor's schedule and then reconvene later today to map out a final one."

"Ms. Pope," Sally stepped forward, "you have a great head on your shoulders. Your plan sounds perfect." She turned and walked away without another word.

Olivia shrugged and called out, "Karen, Mark, I need you two now." She paused, "Julie, call James and tell him he's fabulous and I know you sent him there so you're fabulous too."

Julie blushed, "Thank you Olivia." She called back.

When Olivia was sitting on the sofa next to Cyrus's chair she leaned over, "I think you should thank James too. In a way you both would like."

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Take him out on a date."

"I can't," Cyrus started to object.

Olivia ran right over him, "Yes, you can." She took his hand, "You like him. Give it a shot." She glanced across the room at Sally, "And forget the Bible thumper. Just do it."

Governor Grant joined them with Karen on his hip a moment later, "Karen's going to sit with us." He put her on the sofa next to the chair he was in, wrapping a blanket tightly around her and handed her the _Nancy Drew _book she was reading.

Olivia who was sitting on the same sofa as Karen glanced down at her and said, "Hey Karen, I'm Olivia." She introduced herself. Karen looked up, gave a timid smile, and turned back to her book. Olivia cleared her throat as Mark finally joined them and let Cyrus begin the meeting.

Fifteen minutes into their discussion on how best to tackle Iowa Karen leaned up and tugged her father's shirt, "Can I take a nap?" She whispered.

Fitz smiled and responded, "Of course baby girl. Do you want to go with Mom and Jerry? I think it's quieter."

She shook her head and stretched out, "No I want to stay with you." She murmured.

Within minutes Karen's head found its way to Olivia's lap. Olivia instinctively tugged Karen's blanket up around her chin and began stroking her hair as she whispered, "I think Sally will be a lot of help in the midwest. I also think the people see you as more of a caring person than Reston." She glanced down at Karen, "And also as a devoted father."

Fitz nodded without a word, his eyes never leaving his little girl who had unknowingly curled up on the lap of a woman he cared deeply for, a woman who was not his wife. A woman he had to let go.

As Olivia continued to stroke Karen's head her mind wandered from Cyrus's discussion of how productive it would be to have Fitz travel through the South her eyes traveled to Fitz, who was too busy watching Karen sleep. Her chest slowly rising and falling. His eyes moved from Karen to Olivia.

The pain in Olivia's eyes was evident to Fitz. And he knew that no matter how much he wanted to be a better man, if he wasn't careful, Olivia Carolyn Pope would control his heart. His head turned back to Cyrus and he leaned forward to look at the map Cyrus had laid out, trying to focus on the campaign and not on Olivia.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nineteen: Always Gonna Be You**

_Where does a man go for redemption_

_Where does he take a broken heart_

_Shouldn't there be some small exemption_

_If he does all that it takes_

_To admit to his mistakes_

_Till the truth batters and breaks his world apart_

_I could ask for my forgiveness_

_From the heavens high above_

_Tell myself my prayers are gonna somehow be enough_

_And lay down in some angel's bed_

_Convinced I've found the one I'm dreaming of_

_But it's always gonna be you_

_Always gonna be you that I love_

_- "Always Gonna Be You" Kenny Chesney_

* * *

Olivia sat in her office at their DC headquarters across from Hollis Doyle, "What exactly do you want Mr. Doyle?"

"Now I've told you want I want Ms. Pope." Hollis started to say.

Olivia held up her hands and interrupted, "And I'm saying you want more."

Hollis chuckled and chewed on the cigar in his mouth, "You're a smart little lady there Ms. Pope. Alright let me be clear," he leaned forward, "when Grant is elected I want a West Wing office."

Olivia leaned back, "Excuse me?"

"I want to be the lobbyist for oil rights here in the US." He shrugged his shoulders and straightened. "Why are you surprised at that?"

She gave him a critical look, "I'm not sure Mr. Doyle,"

"Hollis, Ms. Pope, my name is Hollis."

"Fine, Hollis, you may call me Olivia," she paused and placed a stray pen back in the cup on her desk, "and what exactly are you willing to give so you can have this position?"

"That's what I like, a good deal maker. Well for starters you're gonna need a plane." He put the cigar back in a handkerchief and in his coat pocket.

"There are limits on donations Hollis."

He waved that off, "I'll buy the damn plane and give it to you. It won't just be my money you'll be getting. It will be other people's money. Money from people who have a lot of it and want things handled a certain way."

"What exactly does that mean?" She asked.

He shrugged, "We'll do whatever it takes to get our boy in the office, agreed?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes we will." She glanced out the window. There was a small basketball court outside and Harrison, Stephen, Fitz and Jerry were shooting hoops out back. She watched as Fitz demonstrated to Jerry how to shoot a 3-pointer properly. "He deserves to be president."

Hollis swatted her statement away, "He's not a damn Democrat. And I like Langston even if she is a woman." He held up his hand, "No offense Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fine. You have a deal." She stood up and shook his hand, "We leave for Iowa a week from today."

"You'll be going out there on a private airplane. And I will be joining you." He turned before she could object.

SCANDAL

Fitz clapped at Jerry sunk his second basket in a row and Harrison let out a little cheer, "You are a good ball player my man." Harrison patted his back.

"What an athlete!" Fitz agreed.

"Like Mom." Jerry looked up proudly at his father.

"Your mother is quite an athlete." He looked over at Harrison and Stephen, "She played tennis at Harvard."

"Now come on I wasn't that good." Mellie emerged from the shadows with Karen by her side.

Harrison and Stephen looked at each other and Stephen finally said, "I'm going to make sure Liv eats lunch. And we should make sure Abby isn't cooking in the kitchen."

Harrison chuckled, "She's still on her muffin craze."

"Abby seems like a nice young woman." Mellie hesitated, "Not incredibly trusting though."

Harrison and Stephen both stiffened, "She's been through a lot." Harrison finally stated. The two walked away without another word to the Grants. When they were just out of earshot Harrison said, "You should just ask her out already." Stephen didn't respond.

Mellie and Fitz watched them walk off and Mellie commented, "Such a close group, Stephen, Harrison, Huck, Abby and Olivia are. They really look out for one another."

"Olivia is super nice." Karen looked between her parents and caught the ball from Jerry.

Fitz didn't respond, but Mellie said, "She's a wonderful friend."

Karen shrugged and took a shot at the basket, missing it. "Here, Karen let me show you how it's done." Jerry followed Karen over to the hoop.

Mellie looked up at Fitz, "You okay sweetie?" She asked.

Fitz looked down at her, "I'm fine, what about you? You seem over the fear of the shooting."

Mellie wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Yes I guess so."

Fitz rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "I'll never be over it." He sighed, "And I'll never be over the fact that my father kept their safety from me. How could you do that to someone?"

Mellie cleared her throat, "I don't know." She whispered.

SCANDAL

A week later a caravan of cars arrived at a small airport in DC. Sally Langston stared at the airplane that read Grant-Langston with an American Flag on it, "And how did we get this?"

Olivia smiled at her, "A donor."

"What donor."

"A Mr. Doyle." Olivia replied moving towards the staircase that was down so they could board. "We can discuss it more on the plane." She called out.

When she stepped on she was greeted with a glass of whiskey, "Welcome aboard Olivia." Hollis tipped his head in her direction.

She accepted the glass and took the seat he offered her as the rest of the staff continued to file aboard. "Cyrus! Billy!" She called for them to sit with her.

When Sally boarded she said, "And you must be Mr. Doyle."

He gave her a small bow, "Pleasure to meet you Congresswoman. Welcome to the Grant-Langston Campaign Plane."

"That is very gracious of you." She smiled.

"Wow this is huge!" Jerry followed his father on board, clinging to his little sister's hand, "Dad can we sit anywhere?"

Fitz smiled, "Of course you can."

Mellie stepped up next to Fitz in the entryway, "Just don't spill anything alright."

"Mommy, daddy will you sit with me?" Karen asked.

Mellie smiled up at Fitz, a smile she noted he didn't return, "Of course we will sweetie, but I think that means you're going to need to sit up here with the grown ups. Daddy does need to work."

Karen nodded and took a seat next to Olivia. She smiled shyly, "Hi Olivia."

Olivia grinned at her and responded, "Hi Karen, oh you finished your book. What are you reading now?"

"_The Secret of Shadow Ranch._" She held the book up, "It's the fifth book in the series. I'm reading them in order."

Olivia turned the book over in her hand. As a child she loved the _Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys _series. "That is really impressive, you know I did bring something for you."

"You did?!" Karen sat up straight, "What is it?"

Olivia chuckled, "Well I already asked your mom if I could give it to you and she said you were such a good girl that of course you could have it."

"I have been really good. I haven't argued with my brother once in a week." Her blue eyes, that were just like her father's grew wide with excitement.

Olivia giggled and pulled out a set of DVDs from her purse, "This is a really old _Nancy Drew _movie from the 1930s," Olivia handed her a single DVD, "and these are seasons from a TV series from the 1970s, it's Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys."

Olivia took the DVDs and looked at the cases, "Wow! Thank you Olivia! That's so cool! They're so old!"

"Hey now!" Fitz laughed, "I remember when that TV show came out. I was like Jerry's age. Are you saying your daddy is old?"

Karen giggled, "You're older than me. You must be like a Spartan old."

"Well when you put it that way." Fitz sighed as he sat in the chair next to Karen, taking the DVDs from her and turning them over in his hands, "I had the biggest crush on Pamela Sue Martin."

Olivia laughed, "I was always a Parker Stevenson fan."

Mellie took a seat across from Olivia, "I liked Shaun Cassidy. He can sing." She glanced at Fitz, hoping for a response she never got. She frowned as she watched him glance at Olivia instead.

Karen took the DVDs back from her dad, "Can I go watch them now mommy? Please!"

Mellie chuckled and said, "Sure sweetie," she lifted her laptop out of her bag, "here you go." Karen grabbed the laptop and made a dash for the back of the plane. Mellie turned to Olivia and said, "Thank you so much Liv. That really will entertain her for a while."

Olivia just smiled, "No problem."

Hollis chuckled, "I never liked the Hardy Boys. Too pansy for me." He shrugged as he tipped back more whiskey.

SCANDAL

When the team arrived at the hotel, Hollis pulled Olivia aside. "I think that we need to meet without the Langston's team."

"She's part of the team now Hollis. It's her campaign too." Olivia pointed out.

Hollis shrugged, "All I'm saying is that I think that she doesn't have the backbone to run a real campaign. I think we should focus on getting Fitz into office, not Langston."

"They're a package now." Olivia replied exhaustedly.

"Not necessarily. I think you, Cyrus, Mellie and I should sit down and talk for a while." At her questioning look he continued, "The majority of the nation isn't going to like Langston, not only do they not want a woman president," he paused, "no offense, but the woman is off her rocker. Fitz is good, he's just not strong enough. Now that wife of his is ambitious enough. And he listens to you and Cyrus. The four of us could do it."

Olivia rubbed her temples, "Fine. He wants to spend time with the kids tonight. We'll meet in my room." She walked away.

SCANDAL

"Why exactly are we all here?" Mellie asked glancing down at her watch. "Fitz will only be distracted for an hour or so."

Hollis sat down in one of the chairs at the large table in Olivia's room next to Mellie, "Well Mrs. Grant, we're here to discuss the campaign."

Mellie groaned, "That's what we've been doing all day."

Hollis chuckled, "Mrs. Grant, I think the four of us are in the best position to get your husband and you into that White House."

"And why is that? I know Liv and Cy are, why are you?" She folded her arms across her chest. Olivia had to admire the fearlessness and ambitious nature of Melanie Grant.

"Because I have the money,"

"We have just as much as you Mr. Doyle." Mellie pointed out.

"And I'm ruthless." He leaned back, "I also hold a lot of weight in the South. Not just in Texas, in the whole South."

"Fine, and what did you have in mind." Mellie asked.

"I think we need to start discussing how he's going to relate to the people here in the midwest. And I think I know who can help us." He leaned back in his chair, tipping it to the back two legs.

"And who exactly is that?" Cyrus asked, glancing down at his phone as it lit up.

Olivia gave Cyrus as questioning look, but he ignored her.

"Jerry Sr." Hollis responded.

Mellie chuckled, "Absolutely not, he used our children as pawns in a game of war when a gunman was involved."

Hollis laughed, a loud, deep laugh that made Olivia's skin crawl, "And let me ask you Mrs. Grant, are you sure you had nothing to do with that?"

Olivia and Cyrus both looked at Mellie. She responded, eyes narrowed, "What are you suggesting?"

"What I'm suggesting is that I happened to run into Fitz at the airport that night. And I happen to know that he called you after he called his father. And furthermore, I happen to know Jerry. Don't care for him, but I know him. A little birdy told me that he got another phone call that night. One that informed him just how to use the situation. Just how to play the card of the loving family and the protective hero. And we all know Jerry has no problem playing the villain."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, "Mellie you engineered that with the kids? Please tell me you knew they were safe first."

"Of course I knew they were safe first. I had Jerry call me when he had them, then I told him how to handle Fitz. I mean my God we were going to lose this election to Reston easily. No one could fix it. So I fixed it. And I got my husband back in the process." Mellie snapped.

Olivia couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw some knowledge of the affair in Mellie's eyes as she spoke the last sentence. Olivia cleared her throat, "Fitz can never know. It would ruin everything."

Hollis pulled his cigar out of his coat pocket and stuck it in his mouth to chew on, "Of course not, I just want to be clear on my worth here, alright Mrs. Grant?"

Mellie nodded and stood, "I think that's enough for tonight." She tucked her chair into the table.

Cyrus sighed and ran his hand over his face, "I agree I'm going to bed." He leaned down and kissed Olivia's cheek, "Night Liv."

"Goodnight Cyrus, goodnight Mellie." She stood and held the door open until Hollis left with a wave.

SCANDAL

Cyrus opened his room door, "I'm so sorry, but Hollis Doyle wanted to talk right then." He looked over at James who had a picnic laid out on the floor from room service.

James shrugged and stood up, "No problem Cy, I understand."

Cyrus shook his head, "No I asked you here for dinner, you should've come first."

James smiled and grabbed Cyrus's hand, "Well then let's eat." He brought Cyrus down to the floor.

Cyrus leaned over and picked up the bottle of wine, pouring it into two glasses, "Well first off let me get the business out of the way, thank you for what you did in Maryland. You were amazing." James just shrugged, "Now, to a night we'll never forget."

James blushed and looked down, "I don't think I ever will."

SCANDAL

Olivia grabbed the bottle of wine from the man delivering room service and opened it, pouring it into a glass. What was she going to do about Mellie? Could she really keep that from Fitz? Keeping it from him meant she lost him. Telling him gave her a chance of having him. She downed the entire glass and poured another downing half of it before she gave herself a moment to think. Cradling the bottle to her chest she moved to the bed and sat down.

SCANDAL

"So what were you doing exactly?" Fitz asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Talking with Liv about wardrobe." Mellie lied.

Fitz nodded, "So when were you planning on telling me you spoke to my father and knew the kids were safe before I did?"

Mellie stared at him, "How did you know?"

Fitz snorted, "I'm not an idiot Mel. I heard the two of you talking. That's why I rushed us out of California."

Mellie sighed, "What do you want me to say Fitz."

Fitz threw the collared shirt he'd just taken off across the room, "I want to know why you manipulated me."

"Because Reston is going to kill us. And I want to be First Lady. Are you happy now?" Mellie asked.

Fitz stepped back and put his head in his hands as he faced the window, "I thought, for a brief moment, that I remembered why I married you. Now I don't even know anymore."

Mellie laughed, "No shock there. I know you don't love me, but at least pretend to so we can win this election. After our eight years we can get divorced."

Fitz turned at looked at her, "Once I win, eight years, and then we can end this, this hell we've been living in."

Mellie set her pearl earrings in her travel jewelry case, "Yes."

SCANDAL

Olivia rolled over and put her head in her hands. Her head was pounding. She reluctantly opened her eyes and realized that not only was her head pounding, but so was her door. Standing up, she carefully crossed the room and opened the door.

"Fitz." She murmured.

He chuckled, "You look like hell."

She stepped back, stumbling a little bit, "I'm drunk still."

He glanced at her nightstand and noted the two empty bottles of wine and one wine glass. "Got another bottle?" He asked.

She nodded and moved to the kitchenette, handing it to him along with the wine opener. He poured them each a glass, "I know about Mellie."

"She told you?" Olivia asked.

"Should I be shocked you know?" He asked, taking a long sip.

She downed half of hers, "I found out tonight."

"I overheard her talking to my father." Fitz poured both of them another glass.

"And you still love her." Olivia looked mournfully down into her glass.

Fitz shook his head, "No, I love you. It's always going to be you. Liv. Always."

Olivia looked up, set her glass on the table and straddled him, "That's what I wanted to hear." She murmured into his neck.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty: Faith When I Fall**

_I know it's been a long time since the last time we talked_

_I know I've been a stranger and that's all my fault_

_And asking you for anything don't really seem right_

_But the winds of change are blowing so I'm begging you tonight_

_Give me love when I ain't got nobody_

_A little hope when I ain't got none at all_

_Give me light up ahead on the journey_

_Give me strength when I'm standing_

_And faith when I fall_

_I know the rain is coming and it's sure gonna pour_

_I know there ain't no running from this kind of storm_

_It's gonna get harder and harder to keep on pushing through_

_I'm gonna want to quit so I'll be counting on you_

_- "Faith When I Fall" Kip Moore_

* * *

Fitz chuckled at breakfast, "I'm telling you Sally, the way you brought those people to their feet in Iowa while it was raining, it was like they were your flock." He complimented her.

She patted his arm, "Fitz you've done an incredible job. They were hanging on your every word in Indiana." She sighed, "I'm sorry I'm missing out on Ohio, but I do agree that my energy would be better spent in the South."

Fitz laughed, "It's not like we have a say in anything anyhow, it's those three," he pointed down the table to Olivia, Cyrus and Billy who were hovered over papers as they ate, "who call the shots."

"They certainly do. Well thank you for giving me half of your staff." She smiled at him.

"Karen and Scott are great, they'll do fine with you." He patted her hand.

"And what about your little Karen and Jerry?" She gave him a sympathetic smile, "I hear Santa Barbara Hendricks is reopening."

Fitz sighed and glanced at his children sitting between Olivia and Mellie. Karen was attached to Olivia, "Jerry wants to go back to school. Karen doesn't, but they do need to."

"You could transfer them." She suggested.

Fitz sighed again, "I've thought about that. Jerry's 'friend'," he chuckled and shared a knowing look with Sally, "is going to Santa Barbara Prep, the other boarding school. Our families are both out in California so I guess that's the best place for them now."

"Are other children transferring?" Sally took a sip of her coffee.

Fitz nodded, "Quite a few. I'm not sure what Hendricks will do." He sighed a third time, "I need to discuss it with Mellie."

"Discuss what with Mellie?" Fitz and Sally looked up to find Mellie hovering over them.

"The kids transferring to Santa Barbara Prep." Sally spoke for Fitz.

"Well Jerry wants to." Mellie sat down next to her husband. "Karen will just do it." Fitz glared at his wife, but didn't respond.

Sally could feel the animosity between the two on the subject and chose not to respond, instead she said, "Well I guess Billy, Karen, Scott and I should head to the airport. Good luck in Ohio Fitz. Call me if you need anything."

Fitz stood and pulled her chair out, "You too Sally. Enjoy the food in Texas."

Sally have him a hug and then shook his hand, "Oh I sure will." She looked down the table and Billy, Karen and Scott took that as their cue to stand as well.

"Are you ready to go ma'am?" Billy asked as his phone buzzed in his hand.

"Yes Billy, I am. The bags are in the car ready to take us to the airport." She waved to the remaining members of the staff as they exited.

As they walked out, Billy answered his phone, "This is Billy Chambers."

"Hey Billy."

Billy forced the smile off his face, "Hey Amanda," he paused, "how's DC?"

Amanda laughed on the other end, "Good, finally warming up nicely, TJ and I miss you."

He chuckled, "How's the rascal doing?"

"Good, he's the best present anyone has ever given me, thank you." She whispered.

"No problem babe, hey look I gotta go, I'm getting ready to head to Texas."

"Of course, call me whenever you get a minute." Billy hung up the phone without too much of a goodbye. He rolled his eyes and stepped into the car taking them to the airport.

"Everything okay Billy?" Sally asked once he was buckled in.

Billy glanced at her, "Yeah, just a friend."

"She sounded like a good friend." Sally gave him a smile and he just shrugged.

SCANDAL

Olivia stood over a table filled with polling data and research, but instead of paying attention, she was watching Fitz from across the room. He was standing next to Mellie near their children talking to Hollis and Julie.

"Liv?" Mark tapped her hand that was covering a piece of paper, "You okay?"

She looked over at him, "Huh? Yeah fine." She glanced down at the papers, "What were you um, saying?"

Cyrus cleared his throat, "Something about Ohio?"

Mark groaned, "Were either of you even listening?"

"I think we need a break, Cyrus, sidebar." She grabbed his arm and took him to the window, "What are you so distracted about?" Cyrus shrugged, but said nothing for a moment. Olivia followed his gaze to James, who was hunched over his laptop. Olivia chuckled, "So you and James."

Cyrus sighed, "Yeah I went on a date. You know I'd forgotten what one of those was."

Olivia chuckled again, "Yeah I haven't been on one in a long time."

"Ah, I forgot you allowed yourself to wined and dined by Senator Edison Davis." Cyrus sipped his coffee.

"Not just wined and dined, engaged to." Olivia leaned against the window.

"The Olivia Pope was engaged?" Cyrus laughed, "Who would've thought. What happened?"

"I decided normal was overrated." She turned and faced the window.

"It is." Cyrus sighed.

"Well you could get some normal with James. He's a great guy." Olivia smiled, "Look forget Sally, forget Billy, forget that whole campaign. Just tell him how you feel."

"I'm not a feelings guy Liv, you know that."

"Well as your work wife, I'm demanding you find a man to give you some loving." Olivia poked his stomach.

Cyrus gave her a one-armed hug, "There aren't enough people like you out in this world."

Olivia's eyes traveled to Fitz. Her mind rewound to the night before when he'd come knocking at her door. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"_Fitz," Olivia mumbled against his neck, "I don't know what you want from me."_

_Fitz sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what I want either. I just know I want you in my life." _

_Olivia leaned back, "I can't just come in and out of your life. I need stability."_

"_Well I don't know what I can give you now."_

_She stood up and crossed the room, "You have to figure out how you feel Fitz."_

"_Damn it Liv, I know how I feel. I can't be without you though. I do know that. And that means it's going to be hard. It's going to be a constant shadow over us and we may want to quit, that may be easier, but it's not the right answer. The answer is to have faith in me. You" he pointed to her, "you're the one who told me to fake it with my wife. That's what I've been trying to do, it's just so damn hard when you're here." He ran his hands through his hair._

"_So what you just want me to pack it in and leave? I gave up my life for you. I gave up everything. They hired another attorney at Anderson and Murphy when you won the primary. I signed on for the long haul to fix this campaign. I never signed on to be your mistress." Olivia snapped back._

"_Don't you dare degrade yourself to the status of a mistress. You know you're more than that." He crossed the room to her. He sighed, "All I'm asking for is faith that we can work through this." _

"_You know what Fitz, I just can't do this. It's feeling too much like Sally Hemings and Thomas Jefferson. I think you need to leave." Fitz just stared at her so she opened the door for him, "Mellie will be wondering where you are anyhow." _

_Instead of responding to her accusation, Fitz marched out of the room without a second glance. Taking a deep breath, Olivia cut off the lights and laid back on the bed. She had to be through with this. Forever. But her gut was telling her something different now. She'd never really be done with Fitzgerald Grant. _

"Liv?" Stephen came to stand next to her and Cyrus.

"Yeah?" She finally turned away from Fitz to face Stephen.

"You haven't eaten anything all day." He held a sandwich in his hand, "Abby's concerned. I'm concerned. Huck's concerned. Harrison's concerned. Tom's concerned. Julie's concerned. Mark's concerned."

Cyrus chuckled, "Would it be simpler to list the people unconcerned?"

Stephen looked worriedly at Olivia, "Maybe, it's time to eat something. Abby made it specially for you."

Olivia accepted the plate, "Thank you. I'll eat this while I go over Fitz's notes for his speech in Defiance tomorrow."

Cyrus clapped her back, "Oh Defiance, Ohio, it sounds like a wonderful city to be in."

Stephen grunted, "Sounds small town and backwater to me."

"So says the boy from London, England." Olivia played up a bad British accent for him and he grimaced.

"You know," Stephen began as he hooked Olivia's hand through his arm, "London is the center of civilization."

"In the 1500s maybe. Now we have America." Olivia shot back, "And we're free from British rule." Stephen snorted, but didn't respond.

SCANDAL

Fitz stood in the back of the town hall in Defiance. Mellie straightened out his coat and caught Hollis's glance. He'd just met up with them and was pursuing the idea of bringing Big Jerry into the picture. "Our numbers are down here." She commented.

Fitz glanced down at his notecards, "I know."

"Why are you and Olivia avoiding each other?" She asked.

"We're not."

"Well I think I have an idea to figure out how to bring the numbers up."

"Don't want to know. Run it by Cyrus." Fitz flipped the notecard.

"What if we brought your dad in."

Fitz pushed her away, "Are you nuts? That's the last thing I'd want." He stepped away before he could say anything else.

Mellie sighed and rounded the corner to find Hollis, "He doesn't want Jerry here. It was hard enough to get him to ship the kids back off to boarding school yesterday. We can only push him so hard."

Hollis sighed, "We'll get Olivia and Cyrus on this. I thought you two were on better terms."

"We were," Mellie stated flatly, "he overheard Jerry and me talking and knows what I did."

"You have to do a better job Mellie." Hollis told her.

"Don't lecture me about my marriage." Mellie got right in his face. Hollis held up his hands and smiled at her. She let out a small shriek and turned away from him.

Olivia and Cyrus walked up at that moment, "Why are you upsetting our First Lady?" Cyrus asked him.

"Just chatting about her marriage." He put a hand on Cyrus's shoulder, "I think we need to discuss Fitz's father."

Olivia swatted him away, "We need to figure this out later when Fitz is in a better mood. Not today."

Taking a deep breath Olivia approached him, "We can't dance around each other." She said from behind him.

"I don't know what to do right now Liv." He whispered.

"We can talk about that later. We can figure that out later. Right now what we need to do is get you on that stage and opening up to the people of Ohio. Okay?" She straightened his tie.

Fitz frowned, "Fine." He pushed past her to stand just off stage until it was time to go on.

"He's not a happy person." Abby mumbled next to her, "Why is that? Is it because his wife is such a bitch?"

Olivia chuckled, "Who knows."

"She really is though." Harrison whispered, "She's manipulative and ambitious."

"A real snake." Stephen agreed, "But she's our snake so we have to love her." Olivia chose not to comment.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-One: Alive**

_What if I told you that I think you're perfect_

_Beautiful sky in your eyes it's so worth it_

_I know you make me feel alive_

_What if I told you that I'm in forever_

_Nothing to hide, yeah I'll go wherever you go_

_You make me feel alive_

_And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me_

_Hanging on a feeling that I get_

_Cause you make me_

_Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder_

_And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new_

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time_

_And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Deep inside it's something true_

_You're the only reason I fight_

_You're the best thing in my life_

_- "Alive" Adelitas Way_

* * *

Fitz stood behind the podium at the town hall meeting in Defiance, Ohio. His speech had received minimal applause, probably sympathetic applause. "I will now take questions from the audience."

The moderator circled the room until he stopped at a woman with her hand raised. She stood and Fitz waited for her to begin, "Governor Grant, as a parent I could not imagine sending my children back to boarding school so soon after a shooting, why did you and Mrs. Grant do that?"

Fitz ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "The kids wanted to go back to school. They wanted to see their friends. They wanted things to return to normal. Campaign life is difficult, they did not enjoy the traveling. Our parents live in Santa Barbara though and will be with them throughout the school year when we can't be. It was the hardest thing I have ever done, to let them out of my sight after a shooting. I can honestly say I've never been more scared. They're my kids, they're apart of me, apart of Mellie. We created them."

A man stood up, "Your marriage has been in the news a lot lately, what do you have to say about the alleged affair between Mr. Grant and Paul Moseley?"

Fitz cleared his throat, "I trust my wife. I saw no proof of an affair and I believe her when she says Mr. Moseley only advised her on literacy. Marriage is about trust and honesty. She has always been honest with me and I will always trust her."

A woman stood next, "So you would say your marriage is strong then?"

"Look," Fitz's eyes roved the room until they locked with Olivia's in the very back, "all I can tell you is that I am a man in love with an incredible woman." The room went silent and then broke out into applause, and this time it felt real.

Olivia broke the eye contact between the two and darted out the doors into the lobby. He loved her. He really loved her. The question was, what was she going to do about it?

SCANDAL

Olivia paced around her hotel room in circles, a glass of wine in her hand. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him, how she was going to respond to his comment at the town hall meeting. The door opened and startled her. "Fitz." She whispered.

He slammed the door shut and came to stand right in front of her, "How dare you," he began, "how dare you compare yourself to Sally Hemings."

"Well that's what it feels like to me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "What's wrong?" Letting out a big breath, Olivia chose not to answer so Fitz continued, "You pace in circles when something's wrong. When you're just thinking it's back and forth. When something's wrong, circles."

Straightening, Olivia found her confidence and replied, "Did you need something Governor?"

"You know you used to sound sexy when you call me Governor. Now it sounds like I'm just a gym teacher."

"Did you need something Governor?" She repeated

"The Sally Hemings-Thomas Jefferson comment was below the belt." He crossed his arms.

"Because it's so untrue." She crossed hers. If he wanted a stand off, she'd give him one.

"You're playing the race card because I'm in love with you? Come on! Don't belittle us. It's insulting and beneath you and designed to drive me away. I'm not going away."

"I don't have to drive you away. You're married and you have children. You're going to be the leader of the Free World. You are away by definition. You are away. You're unavailable." She uncrossed her arms and put her head in her hands.

"So this is about Mellie?" He scratched his head.

Olivia looked at him like he was an idiot. She couldn't grasp how he didn't understand this, "No, no, no! This is," she groaned, "I smile at her and take my clothes off for you. I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. I can't breath because I'm waiting for you. You own me, you control me, I belong to you."

He put his hands on her arms and shook her slightly, "You own me. You control me. I belong to you." He stepped back, "You think I don't want to be a better man? You think I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honorable, the man you're campaigning for? I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I exist for you. If I could escape all of this and runaway with you. There's no Sally and Thomas here. You're nobody's victim, Liv. I belong to you. We're in this together."

She couldn't respond to his words. She didn't know how. He just stared at her for a moment, waiting for that response he wasn't going to get. When he realized that he turned and walked away. Slamming the door shut behind him.

Olivia sat at the table in her hotel room once again, drinking her way through another bottle of wine. She stared out into the night, never really falling asleep until the sun started to brim on the horizon. It was then that she stood up to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Once again she was the first one in the office, reading the morning news before the majority of the country was awake.

"Well if it isn't our campaign fixer." Olivia looked up at Hollis's voice.

"Good morning Hollis." She muttered, sipping more of her coffee laced with the slightest hint of whiskey to calm herself down.

"You're up mighty early." He poured himself his own cup of coffee.

"I could say the same about you." She flipped through an article in a local newspaper about the town hall meeting.

"What's the news saying about our boy?" Hollis took a seat next to her, propping his feet up on the long conference table.

Olivia tossed him a disdainful glance before responding, "I haven't seen poll numbers, but it looks good so far. All the news outlets are saying positive things about yesterday."

"Well that is good. Mark will have those numbers for us?" Hollis sipped his coffee.

"Yes, around 9 this morning." Voices in the hallway stopped her from continuing she watched the door open and listened to the chatter from the people behind it.

"No one will be up yet, we can have the room to ourself." Cyrus chuckled.

Olivia smiled when she realized it was James responding, "Maybe a little work and pleasure."

"Definitely a little of both." Cyrus murmured, stopping when he saw Olivia and Hollis grinning at him. "Good morning." He dropped James's hand.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Good morning. There's coffee made."

James stepped away from Cyrus, "Morning Liv, Hollis." He nodded to them and went to get a cup of coffee.

Hollis watched as they moved to opposite sides of the room, "You know I don't really give a rat's ass if you two are gay, right? Just cause I'm from Texas doesn't mean I'm not part of the 21st century."

Cyrus and James both faced Hollis with bright red faces. Olivia burst into a fit of laughter, "You two do realize that you're the worst kept secret on this campaign, making you one of the worst kept secrets in all of Washington."

Cyrus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well we knew you knew. It's just we didn't want to,"

"To upset Sally Langston." Hollis finished, "Don't worry about her, she's in the South, we're in the Midwest." He stood up, "Which reminds me, we need to work on loosening our boy up. He's too uptight."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's running for president."

"Well he needs to be more open to ideas." Hollis poured another cup of coffee.

"You mean to what you want." Mellie stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

Hollis turned around, "Well good morning to you too Mellie. And I still think bringing Jerry Sr in is a good idea."

"Your idea is a no go Hollis." Fitz walked in behind Mellie, "This is my campaign, not my father's. End of discussion. Morning everyone. How's the news looking?" He ended the conversation.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Good, it seems your town hall meeting yesterday made you very popular. Mark will have poll numbers around 9 and we can see what we're up against. Next week is our first Super Saturday since primaries. Mark, Julie, Cyrus, maybe Billy, Karen, Scott, and I are going to have a conference call this afternoon with all our state heads and see if we can rally them up to get the regional coordinators moving."

Fitz poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the long conference table, "Good, so what's our plan for Super Saturday?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "Well I think that we should travel somewhere new each Super Saturday to get field offices excited about the campaign. I think we should focus those visits on where our volunteer base is the lowest. Maybe scare up some new recruits."

"What about places where volunteer base is low, but support may not be as low as other places?" Mellie asked.

Olivia shrugged, "Super Saturday is once a month. Every other day of the week we'll be hitting critical towns and reminding people in towns we know we have that they shouldn't stray far from us." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "You're off to Oklahoma today aren't you Mellie?"

Mellie nodded, "Yes another stop on the campaign to bring arts education into schools." She stood up, "I should go finish packing. The car picks me up in an hour."

"Governor Grant," Olivia looked down at him. He stared up at her for a moment and then moved to look out the window, "we're heading back to DC today to nail down your schedule for the next two weeks. We need to figure out where you want to spend Super Saturday and where we want Sally to spend it. It'd cover more ground if you separated. Also, I'm going to try to scare some senators and congressmen into returning home to surprise field offices. I need to be in DC to do that properly."

Ftiz stood up, "Fine, does that mean I should go pack now?" He didn't wait for a response, instead he just exited the conference room.

Olivia spun and faced Hollis, "No more talk about his father until we get this under control, understood."

SCANDAL

At 9:30 everyone stood waiting Olivia and Cyrus to announce the poll numbers. Cyrus took a deep breath, "We're up two points in the polls here in Ohio." The room erupted into cheers, "It's still too close, but it's the best we can do now."

Olivia took over, "Now everyone go pack up, we're heading to the airport in 30 minutes." The room cleared in seconds as everyone rushed to pack their bags up.

"He did it. He managed to fake his love for Mellie enough to give him a little bit of a lead." Cyrus sighed, "Think he can continue it."

Olivia shrugged, "We have been training him well. Let's go pack and get on that plane. I could use a nap."

SCANDAL

When the plane landed in DC the bus picked them up from the airport. Olivia glanced at her watch, there was still plenty of time left before Sally got in. The truth of the matter was that they probably wouldn't do her schedule until the next day. When they entered the DC office, which was buzzing with energy the room applauded at Fitz's entrance.

"Julie, Mark, Cyrus, let him make a profound speech," Olivia caught them, "we need to get on the conference call." She led them to her office and shut the door. Ten minutes later they had 100 state coordinators on the phone.

"Good afternoon everyone." Olivia said into the speaker phone, "I'm Olivia Pope and I have with me here Cyrus, the chief of staff for Governor Grant, Julie our press secretary and Mark our event coordinator." Olivia paused, "Thank you all for joining us on this call and your opinions and comments are welcome and appreciated. I want to start today by discussing Super Saturday." She nodded to Mark.

"Governor Grant is going to be spending Super Saturday in Tampa, Florida, so Florida coordinators get your regional and field offices ready. We need to know which field office in Tampa you'd like him to visit. Mrs. Grant will not be with him. She is going to spend Super Saturday in Seattle, Washington. Washington, same thing, get your regionals ready and pick a field office you want her at."

Olivia interrupted him, "We're being joined by Billy, Sally Langston's chief of staff, Karen who handles event coordination for the Congresswoman and Scott who handles her press. Guys we're letting the states know where everyone will be for Super Saturday this coming weekend."

Billy spoke up, "Great, Congresswoman Langston is heading up to Lima, Ohio."

Cyrus nodded, "Perfect, now we expect you guys as the heads of the states to inform the field offices of the schedule of events, which Karen and Mark will be emailing, so look for that." He paused, "Mellie, Governor Grant and Congresswoman Langston will give a speech at a location on Friday afternoon, we need you to coordinate with your regionals to set up a location, we will not be handling that. Secret Service will be there on Thursday night to scope out the area with the local police force. On Saturday they will spend the whole day at the office, they will make phone calls and go door to door with volunteers. Then Saturday night there will be a big dinner at the field office where they will speak to the volunteers. They leave Sunday morning bright and early."

"Any questions?" Olivia asked.

"Can we expect to see them at field offices on days other than Super Saturday?"

Olivia took the lead, "They will constantly be traveling. I want us to do a weekly phone call with just the state heads and when we know where they will be going I want a phone call with the heads of that state and that region. Billy, you will of course take point on Sally's schedule. Cyrus and I will handle Fitz's. Any other questions?"

SCANDAL

Later that day Olivia was running from group to group in the main headquarters, trying to get a handle on everything they'd missed over the past couple of days in Ohio and prepare for Super Saturday. "Super Saturday is just around the corner people." Olivia called out tot he office, "And we are down three points in the polls to Reston. We need to get moving." She stopped at a desk, "Jeanine!" She called out to an intern, "We need extra signs, bumper stickers, hats, pins, t-shirts, the works sent with Sally, Mellie and Fitz."

"Yes Ms. Pope." Jeanine, a new intern at the DC office scurried away, leaving Olivia to scan through a stack of papers on her own.

Feeling a presence behind her, Olivia looked up. Fitz was standing over her, "Do you need something Governor."

He shook his head, "No."

"Good then I have work to do." She continued to spread the pages with poll numbers out on the table. "What?" She asked as Fitz grabbed her arm and led her back into her office. "What do you want Governor Grant?"

"Forget the Governor Grant crap."

"Well I don't know what to call you, what to do." She put her hands on her hips and took a step back.

He crossed his arms, "How about this, you finally admit to yourself what you're feeling. And I do the same. I'm not a victim. You're not a victim." He crossed the room and pulled her into his chest, "I love you. No one else. Just you." He whispered into her hair.

She stood stiff like a board for a moment before finally caving to what she'd been wanting for so many days. Her arms dropped and finally wrapped around his waist, holding tight to him. She tilted her head up and waited just a moment for his lips to find hers. When he pulled back she said, very slowly, "You can never treat me the way you did when you went back to her, before you knew. You can't throw me out like bathwater. If you ever let me go, it has to be as kindly as you can." She sighed, "I can't do that again. I can't be treated like that again."

He sighed and dropped his forehead to hers, "I know. I was wrong. And I'm sorry for that." He paused, "And you can never equate yourself to a mistress again. You can never victimize yourself in that way."

She nodded, "I'm sorry too."

A knock at the door stopped them. They stepped back, "Come on in." Olivia called out.

Harrison stuck his head in, "Abby tells you to eat something."

Olivia smiled, "I'll be there in just a minute." Harrison nodded and shut the door. "We should get back out there." She moved past him to reach the door.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "One minute?" He asked.

She smiled and leaned against the wall next to the door, "One minute." She agreed. He pressed himself up against her, running his fingertips lightly over her face and down her neck and arm. She sighed and brought a hand up to his chest, placing it over his heart.

After a minute he stepped back. "You need to eat." He murmured.

"You haven't eaten either." She reminded him.

"Then eat with me." He whispered in her ear. She made a small, quiet sound of agreement and led the way back into the chaotic office.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: House of the Rising Sun**

_Oh mothers tell your children_

_Not to do what I have done_

_Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_In the House of the Rising Sun_

_- "House of the Rising Sun" The Animals_

* * *

Cyrus groaned, "It's not enough." He looked down at the poll numbers in his hand, "We're never going to pull this out.

Olivia flipped through the data, "It's not over yet. Cyrus, we're not done yet. We still have time."

"Time? Does it matter when the numbers look like this?" He stood up and threw the numbers on the table.

"Well getting all worked up about it won't help anything." Mellie shot back at him.

"Y'all can stop your hollering now," Hollis walked into the room, "I have another supporter." He held the door opened and let an older woman in the office. "Ladies and gentleman, meet Judge Verna Thornton."

Verna stepped up, "How are you all doing tonight?"

Olivia stood, "So nice to meet you Judge Thornton. I'm Olivia Pope." She moved to the side, "This is Cyrus Beene and Mellie Grant."

Verna sat down and took the glass of whiskey Hollis offered her, "Let's discuss how to get Governor Grant into office. Shall we?" She leaned back.

"Why exactly are you helping us?" Mellie asked, arms crossed.

Verna smiled, "There's something I want in return."

"Verna here wants to be a Supreme Court justice and the first position that opens up we give to her." Hollis leaned back, tipping the legs of the chair up.

Cyrus and Olivia looked at each other, before Olivia could even process the request Cyrus responded, "Done." He pushed the papers towards Verna and Hollis, "What do you make of these."

Verna pulled her glasses out of her purse and picked up the pages, "That you're going to lose to Reston if we don't do something fast."

Mellie cleared her throat, "As much as I loathe to do it, I agree with Hollis. We need to bring in Fitz's father."

Olivia shook her head, "He's not going to agree to it."

"Then we make him agree." Mellie stared her down. "He's been in a great mood the past two months. It's August. The election is in November. It's time to get serious."

Olivia sighed, "Fine, Mellie propose it to him."

SCANDAL

"So Judge Verna Thornton is just willingly spending the next three months of her life campaigning for me?" Fitz picked up a tie, "Well what does she want?"

Olivia stepped out of their bed, letting the sheet fall from her body, "Let me help you." Olivia slowly and methodically began to tie a Windsor knot, "She is probably hoping you nominate her to be Supreme Court Justice one day."

"Probably or she said that?" His hands pulled at her bare waist, pressing her body against his.

Olivia chuckled, "She didn't have to, I can read between the lines. But she's very influential and has lots of money, so let's humor her for now. You never actually have to nominate her."

Fitz leaned down and pressed his lips to her, whispering against her mouth, "I love you."

Olivia let go of his tie and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too." She whispered.

His hand skimmed up her back and into her hair, sweeping it behind her bare shoulder. "Forever." He murmured. She just smiled.

He stepped back, "You need to get dressed too. We both have a prayer breakfast to get to and I'm not sure if Sally would welcome you if you were naked." His eyes raked down her body, "Though I sure like you being naked." His head fell to the side, "Only I get to see you naked." He decided.

Olivia laughed and pushed him away, "Well then I would say it's time for me to get dressed."

SCANDAL

"All I'm saying," Mellie muttered to him as they stood for a picture, "is your dad could bring positive press to the campaign." She swept her hair back over her shoulder, "People like him. He's a winner."

Fitz forced the frown to stay off her face as he said, "And I'm not."

Mellie looked at him and said quietly, but with a smile on her face, "We're floundering Fitz. The campaign is tanking It's time to call in the big guns."

Fitz's answer was simple, "No."

Mellie watched as he waved to Senator Edison Davis and left her standing alone.

Senator Edison Davis waved back to presidential candidate. He shaded his eyes and scanned the outdoor area where the prayer breakfast for Congress and the Senate was held. He stopped and smiled as he watched Olivia Pope take a cup of coffee from a man he'd never seen before. He wasn't dressed like a typical member of the Secret Service, but he appeared to act like one. Straightening his tie, he walked across the field and stopped in front of her.

"Hello Olivia."

Olivia's eyes traveled from Huck, who she was speaking with to Edison Davis. "Edison." She murmured. "You look well."

He chuckled, "Better than the last time you saw me." He agreed.

"Yes it was a bad accident." She glanced into her coffee cup.

"I'm going to check on Abby, Stephen and Harrison." Huck touched her elbow lightly, "If you need me I'll be right over there."

Olivia smiled gratefully, "Thank you Huck."

Edison watched Huck walk away, "He your boyfriend."

Olivia chuckled, "No Huck is a friend. He works for the campaign." Edison just nodded.

Fitz watched Olivia interact with Senator Davis for some time before he finally escaped a conversation with the current Attorney General, "Liv," he stopped in front of them.

"Governor Grant," she smiled up at him, "can I help you with something."

Grant looked at Senator Davis, "Senator Davis, do you mind if I borrow her for a few minutes?"

Edison sighed, "Not at all Governor Grant. Wonderful speech today." He shook Fitz's hand and left the two alone.

Fitz sighed as he looked down at Olivia, "I want to kiss you right now." Fitz said blatantly.

Olivia giggled, a rare sound for her, and one of Fitz's favorites, "I want you to kiss me too." She looked around, "Has Mellie talked to you about your father?"

Fitz swatted the idea down, "No not after what he did to me. She's lucky she gets to stick around.

Olivia sighed, "I think it's a good move. I mean it can't hurt."

Fitz sighed, "This is my campaign Liv, not my father's."

"Hey," Olivia drew his gaze back to her, "it doesn't have to be about him. It is still your campaign. And it will be your presidency. I just think he can help guide us. All of us, not just you." Fitz shook his head and walked away.

Olivia sighed and was only for only moments before Mellie came up, "Did he strike you down too?"

Olivia nodded, "I think if you bring it up one more time though, he may break."

Mellie smiled and patted Olivia's arm, "Perfect, wearing him down works for me."

SCANDAL

Fitz walked down the hallway of the hotel, "I said no Mellie, why won't you accept that?"

Olivia stopped in front of them, "Is everything alright? You two are in a hallway where there are other guests." She pointed out.

"Well maybe you can talk to him, because I give up." Mellie turned and walked away.

"Come on." Fitz grabbed Olivia's wrist and drug her down the hallway.

"Where are we going Fitz?" She asked. He opened her hotel room with his copy of the key and pushed her onto the bed. She laughed, "Fitz, I never agree with Mellie so if I think she's right then don't you think it's worth a shot?" She asked as he unbuttoned her pants.

He hovered over her, "If I say yes to bringing my father here would you not talk about the campaign for twenty minutes?"

Olivia grinned and laughed, "Well what do you want me to talk about?" She asked.

"That's not the sound I want to hear you making." Fitz whispered as he pulled down her pants.

SCANDAL

Fitz rolled up his sleeves as he walked into the large office of the Grant-Langston Headquarters. Sally had just left for Nevada, he was leaving the next morning for Utah. "Mellie! Cyrus! Olivia!" He called out.

"Over here Fitz." Mellie flagged him to the corner of the room.

He sighed and leaned against the table, "Fine you can bring my father on." He glanced at Olivia out of the corner of his eye, "The minute I think he has overstepped his boundaries or overstayed his welcome he's gone. No arguments from anyone here."

Mellie danced to his side, "That's perfect Fitz." She kissed his cheek. He gave her a cold smile.

SCANDAL

"What made him agree?" Verna looked up, "Thank you Hollis." She accepted the glass of whiskey. The five of them sat in the DC headquarters well past close.

"I guess he got tired of being bothered by everyone." Olivia replied with a shrug, "Who cares."

"Well I called Jerry Sr," Cyrus began, "he's going to meet us in Utah at the hotel tomorrow afternoon. He wants to hear Fitz's speech and make comments."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "That could easily get him sent home."

Cyrus shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Hollis sighed, "This could shape up to be an easy win. If not, there are always other alternatives."

"What do you mean other alternatives?" Verna asked.

Hollis leaned forward, "Well I have a guy out of California, a real computer nerd, who can fix problems, if you know what I mean."

Olivia let out a small gasp, "Are you talking about fixing an election?" Hollis merely nodded. Olivia shook her head vigorously, "Absolutely not. That is not the answer to winning a campaign."

Hollis chuckled, "It may be if the campaign is destined to be lost."

Olivia looked at Cyrus, Mellie and Verna in turn, "You can't be seriously considering this."

"I want the White House." Mellie stated firmly. Hollis just chuckled. "And you," Mellie pointed at Verna, "want to be a Supreme Court Justice." Verna just nodded.

Cyrus turned to Olivia, "Liv, we don't have to make this decision now, we can think on it."

"Think on it?" She stood up, "How can you think on throwing the Constitution out the window, throwing away everything Fitz believes in. Everything we believe in. No, there's nothing to think about." She turned and left the room without a glance behind her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: You're Not Sorry**

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_- "You're Not Sorry" Taylor Swift_

* * *

Olivia poured the third glass of wine in the bottle. She sat in a chair facing the window that overlooked a large lake in Salt Lake City, Utah. Fitz was sprawled out on their bed flipping through notecards for his speech. Olivia took another sip of wine.

Fitz set the notecards next to him on the nightstand and watched Olivia carefully. Her were careful and calculated. She hadn't said a word since she'd come into the room. All she did was give him a brief kiss and open up a bottle of wine.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" He stretched and sat up. Olivia didn't respond, "Because you see, as I pointed out the other day, when you're worried you typically pace in circles. One thing you never are is silent. It's kind of freaking me out Liv." Olivia set the empty wine glass on the table and poured the final glass from the bottle. Fitz watched as she set the empty bottle back on the table, "Liv, I need to you talk to me." He sat on the edge of the bed, "Please Olivia, I need to hear your voice."

Fitz sighed and stood up, pulling out a chair. He took the glass of wine Olivia was just putting up to her lips out of her hands and onto the table, "Since when do you drink at 2 in the afternoon?" He asked. Olivia didn't respond, instead she reached for the glass of wine. He pushed it farther away. "Olivia, you're frightening me."

Olivia smiled, although Fitz noted the strain behind the effort, and looked at him, "I'm fine."

Fitz brought his hand up to her face and gently stroked it, "No you're not. And that worries me."

Olivia sighed and picked up the glass. Fitz sighed as she took two long sips before carefully responding, "I'm worried."

"About?" He prompted.

"About you." Olivia hesitated and took another sip. She contemplated, very briefly telling him about Hollis. She knew Fitz though, she knew he would throw Hollis out on his ass. And he'd never forgive Mellie or trust Cyrus or Verna for even considering it. They needed the funds and votes Mellie, Hollis and Verna brought the campaign.

Fitz chuckled and sat back, intertwining their hands, "What about me?"

"About you resenting me." Olivia drained her wine glass.

"Resenting you?" Fitz laughed again, "I could never resent you for anything. You're the love of my life." He leaned back, "For the sake of argument so that you'll actually listen to reason, what would I be resenting you for?"

"Resenting me for bringing your father in."

Fitz leaned forward and grasped her other hand, "I could never resent you Liv." He ran one hand through her hair, "I love you."

Olivia leaned her head into his palm. "I know, and I love you too." She sighed and set the empty wine glass back on the table, "That's why I can't have you resent me."

Fitz tugged her chair up against his and leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against hers, "Never."

She smiled and pulled back, "We should go downstairs. The devil arrives in thirty minutes." Olivia murmured.

Fitz stood up, "Which one?" He chuckled.

Olivia smiled and touched his cheek, "Both. Which means I have to give up your room for a few days." She looked around their hotel room, which held no trace of her.

Fitz pulled her against him, "I hate that. You should be running for First Lady. You'd be a real first lady." He whispered into her hair.

Olivia sighed and placed a hand on his chest, "We will never be that."

He sighed, "I know. If we were normal, if I wasn't running for president, I would divorce Mellie and marry you."

Olivia sighed and looked up at him, "Then what would we do?"

Fitz drew her to him, placing little kisses on her nose, forehead, cheeks, neck and finally lips, "We'd move to Vermont."

Olivia chuckled and ran her hands up his chest to rest at the back of his neck, "Vermont?"

"Yeah and I'd run for mayor."

"Can we have kids?" She asked.

Fitz smiled, he'd actually figured she'd never want kids and never even asked, "Lots of them."

"And I can make jam and pull them in a red wagon to the farmer's market and sell my jam." She smiled up at him and he could see she was picturing this in her mind. When he closed his own eyes he could see her, pulling a wagon of little children and rolling a cart of jam as they walked hand-in-hand to the farmer's market.

"It'd be perfect." He murmured. She sighed in agreement.

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she stepped back, "We need to get downstairs now." She picked up her bag and crossed the room. Fitz sighed and grabbed his notecards, following her out.

SCANDAL

"We can protect the boarders of this nation." Fitz continued speaking to his staff as he practiced his speech for the town hall meeting that night.

"Absolutely not." Fitz stopped and looked up. His father stood in the back of the room, leaning against the doorframe, right next to Mellie. "That is a terrible speech. Who are you right now?"

Fitz set his notecards down, "I think it could drum up the support we need from members of the party who think we're too weak on border control."

Jerry waved his hand, "We are too weak, who cares?" He looked around, "Where's the bar in this room?"

Cyrus stood up, "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Grant. I'm Cyrus Beene, the chief of staff, I can show you where the bar is." He shook Jerry's hand and turned to lead him to the back corner.

Olivia stood up as well and found Hollis and Verna, "This isn't going to work." She told them.

"It's his daddy of course it will." Hollis sipped on his whiskey, "Verna do you need another?"

Verna smiled and handed him her empty glass. Olivia ran her hands through her hair, "Damn it." She muttered.

She didn't even notice Mellie behind her until she heard, "It's this or Hollis's idea."

"Ever notice how Hollis has crappy ideas?" Olivia asked, turning to face Mellie.

Mellie shrugged, "They'll get him into the White House. How crappy could they be?"

Olivia crossed her arms, "Illegal or make Fitz hate everyone. What do you think?" She turned and crossed the room.

Stephen grabbed her arm, "This will never work."

"What?"

"Having that monster of a man here. It's obvious Fitz hates him. How will this help the campaign?"

Olivia rubbed her temples, "I don't know Stephen, I just don't know."

Abby placed a hand on Stephen's arm, "Stephen, don't attack Liv. They're just trying to figure out what will work. If it doesn't we send him home." She gave him at timid smile.

Stephen sighed, "Of course Abby." Abby turned at the sound of her name and wandered off.

Olivia grinned, "Ask her out already Stephen. She wants you to and you want to, just go for it. Tonight. Direct order." She left Stephen standing alone in the middle of the room.

SCANDAL

Cyrus, Hollis, Verna, Olivia, Mellie, Harrison, Fitz and Jerry sat around a large table in a private dining room. "Well Fitz," Jerry called out, "when are you going to get this lovely wife of yours pregnant again?"

Fitz and Mellie both looked up, "What?" They asked.

"It'll help the election. Give the American voters something to hold onto." He held up his glass and the waiter brought another scotch.

Olivia cleared her throat, "Mr. Grant, I don't think that is the solution to this campaign."

Jerry shrugged, "You gotta do something. Our boy isn't dynamic enough."

Fitz downed the rest of his scotch, stood up and banged his hands on the table, "That's it you're gone. I have done plenty on my own without you. I have never wanted you in my life. You're nothing but a pathetic drunk who bullies everyone, including me and including mom. If she were still alive she'd ask me what the hell I was thinking for bringing you here. You're just a washed up businessman and politician. And I don't need you tell me how to run my campaign. Olivia, Cyrus and I have been doing that just fine without you."

Jerry chuckled, "Just fine huh? Tell me, how are those poll numbers looking now?" He accepted the glass from the waiter, "Should we call Mark for an update? Think we're pulling ahead of Reston?"

"You're on the first flight out tomorrow morning." Fitz turned and left.

Mellie stood up, "Fitz, wait!" She called out.

SCANDAL

Olivia pressed the up button on the elevator. She was leaving Harrison's room and headed up two floors to her own. When the doors opened the only person on was Fitz. "Governor Grant." She nodded to him, scrunching up her nose at the smell of scotch on him. He'd been drinking at the hotel bar. Probably alone.

"Don't Governor Grant me tonight Olivia." He muttered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia's eyes widened, "Governor Grant, the cameras." She whispered as she felt her back hit the wall of the elevator.

"I don't care." He pressed his lips to hers.

She clawed at his shoulders, pushing him back, "You're drunk."

"I love you."

She shook her head, "Not like this you don't." The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, running down the hall to her room, not even looking back as the elevator doors closed.

SCANDAL

Olivia quietly worked on a press release that Julie was going to post, editing it as she sat in the corner of the Salt Lake City headquarters away from everyone. She didn't even notice when Fitz sat down next to her.

"Livie, I'm so sorry about last night." He put his head in his hands.

Olivia looked up and set her red pen down, "Fitz," she mumbled, "it's okay. And he's gone now."

When Fitz looked up at her, she saw the pain in his eyes, "I want to be in Vermont." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, "Me too, but the people need you." She sighed, "More than we need each other right now. Maybe in eight years."

"That's a lifetime away." He sighed.

She nodded, "Yes, it is, and that may mean we only have one kid instead of a baseball team of them."

"I just want to be with you."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Me too."

SCANDAL

When the plane touched down in DC, Cyrus turned his phone back on. He looked down at the fifteen missed calls from the same unknown number. He pulled up his voicemail.

He caught up to Fitz at the door of the bus taking everyone back to the hotel. He was walking with Mellie. He noted that Olivia left in a car with Stephen, Abby, Harrison and Huck. "Governor Grant, sir, I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait till tomorrow Cy? I'm too tired to process campaign news." Fitz ushered Mellie up the first steps of the bus.

"It's about your father sir."

"He's not coming back Cyrus. That's over."

"He's dead sir."

Fitz stopped in his tracks and turned around. Mellie descended the steps she'd just walked up to stand next to her husband, "What?" Fitz asked.

"I have a voicemail from the hospital. He had a heart attack when he got back to Santa Barbara." Fitz stared at the phone in Cyrus's hand and accepted it, playing the voicemail for himself. His father was dead.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Uncharted**

_No words, my tears won't make any room for more_

_And it don't hurt like anything I've everfelt before_

_This is no broken heat_

_No familiar scars_

_This territory goes uncharted_

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town_

_And I don't breathe_

_No I never meant to let it get away from me_

_Now I've too much to hold_

_Everybody has to get their hands on gold_

_And I want uncharted_

_- "Uncharted" Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Olivia sipped on her wine as she looked out the window of the kitchen of Mellie and Fitz's Santa Barbara ranch. Everyone was else was in the living room, the dining room and the den. Mellie herself was floating through the mass of people at Jerry's wake. She watched as Fitz threw his jacket off and picked up a wooden log. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed an ax, bringing it down on the log, splitting it. He repeated the action on five more logs before she finally set her wine glass in the sink and opened the back door.

She tightened her grip on her grey wrap around her body. "Fitz?" She called out as she approached him. He ignored her and picked up another log. "Fitz?" She repeated.

He brought the ax down hard, "I hated him. I hated him more than anyone else in this world. I feared that man. I am still so afraid I will become him." He picked up another log.

Olivia shook her head, "You'll never be him." He just looked at her, "You're a good man Fitz. A really good man. And you're going to be an incredible president."

He scoffed, "You know he cheated on my mom. Which was good for my mom because she deserved better. I wish she'd divorced his ass. Left him ruined and surrounded by affairs. Now I'm having an affair."

Olivia swallowed hard, "I can walk away Fitz. I want you to be the best man you can be and I know I bring you down."

He slammed the ax down slicing the log, "You can't leave me Liv. I love you. I love you more than I could ever imagine. I just don't want to be my father. I don't know what I want."

Olivia took the ax out of his hand. When he protested, she threw it away from him and stood on the stump he was slicing logs on, "Do you even want to be president?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

"You're running like you're being chased. You're not running like you want to cross the finish line first, and so I'm asking you, do you want it? Or are you just wasting everyone's time and money and energy and faith and hopes and dreams?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Do you think I'll make a good president?"

"I think you'll make a great president." Her answer came with no second thought. He was the best man for the job. He was the real deal.

"I won't be like my father?" He asked, her, looking up.

She ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek, "You are such an incredible man. He was jaded and cynical and cruel. You're never going to be those things."

He rested his head against her stomach, "I love you." He murmured, kissing her.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and drew him as close to her as she possibly could. At the warmth of the contact he broke down into tears. And she just held him, rocking him as they stood in his back yard.

SCANDAL

Olivia, Cyrus, Mellie, Hollis and Verna sat at the front of the plane. Everyone else was asleep. "I think it's time to revisit my idea."

"No." Olivia sipped on her coffee, "Absolutely not. Fitz is a good man. We're not going to ruin that."

"Now don't go jumping on your high horse just yet Ms. Pope." Hollis gave her a conspiratorial grin.

"I should think getting him into the White House is worth going to any cost." He shrugged and took another sip of his whiskey.

"You son of a bitch." Olivia muttered, looking out into the dark night of the sky.

"I may be a son of a bitch, but Fitz is clean as a whistle, am I right Cyrus?" Hollis asked him.

Cyrus nodded, "He's the real deal. A patriot. A bleeder."

"How rare is that?" Hollis leaned forward as he spoke, "How often does that come along?"

"Once in a generation if you're lucky." Verna set her now empty glass on the table in front of them.

"I'm in." Mellie looked around at the small group. "I vote yes."

Hollis nodded and looked at Verna, "Whatever it takes."

Cyrus looked at Olivia, "Liv, it's either all of us or this is a no go."

"I can't." Olivia looked at each of them in turn. "I can't throw away who he is as a person. I believe in the Constitution. I believe in this nation. And so does he. If they elect Reston, then we have four years to figure out how to fix it." She stood up and walked to the back of the plane, settling herself next to Abby.

Hollis glared at Cyrus, "If anyone can fix this it's you." He pointed at him.

Cyrus held up his hands, "All I can do is let the poll numbers do the talking. I can't convince her to change her values. She's a better person than we are."

Mellie leaned forward, "I want to be First Lady Cy, make it happen."

"You know threats don't work well with me." Cyrus told her, "And you're nothing but an ambitious woman. Why don't you try sleeping with someone to get to the top. That's the old-fashioned way to do it."

"You really are an ass." She stood up, "I don't know how James stands you."

Cyrus shrugged, "Me neither. He's a much better man than I am." Cyrus stood and stretched, "Speaking of James, I'm going to curl up next to him now. It's been a long few days."

SCANDAL

Olivia watched from the back of the room at the last presidential debate. Reston was wiping the floor with him. She groaned and exited the room, letting the door bang shut behind her during Reston's response.

Cyrus followed her out the door, "Liv?" He asked.

She sat down on the floor with her phone between her hands. She was actually considering throwing away everything she believed in for this man to be president. So he could have everything he wanted. So the people could have him. Yes he was the best choice. But to cheat? To break the law for him? To commit treason for him?

"It's the people's decision who wins the election." She whispered when Cyrus sat down next to her.

"The way this world works, the people is you and me. And Hollis and Mellie and Verna." Cyrus told her, staring straight ahead.

"And what about all the other voters? The people who slave over these campaigns?" She asked. "This isn't the way Fitz wants to win. This isn't the way I want to win. To win by cheating? That's not really winning. And we'd have this on our conscious the rest of our lives. The rest of our lives Cy. That's a long time to consider taking away the rights of the people. To committing treason." She whispered to him.

"Let's not play innocent here. Fitz is clean. Fitz walks on water. Fitz makes the fishes and the loaves, and people like Hollis, me and you," she rolled her eyes, "don't roll your eyes at me. You are one of us Olivia. We march behind him. We sing his happy tune. And then we pick up our hatchets and we chop the Judases into bloody little pieces and dance around the corpses because that's our job. That is what we do. We take care of Fitz. And we don't do it because we are believers, which we are. We don't do it for the rush or the high or the power, which we are most certainly junkies for. We do it because Fitz can't. He can't do it. If he could do it, we wouldn't worship at his altar. People like Fitz, they go down in history. People like us, we create history. We run this world so he can lead it." Cyrus looked at her and slowly stood up, "It's all or nothing here Liv. We win or we lose based on your vote." He sighed, "I just have one question for you. Do you think he can win? Can you honestly tell me he can win this election? If he can, if you can tell me that confidently, then I'll tell them I say no too and this won't happen."

She couldn't answer that. She didn't think he would win. When Cyrus walked away, Olivia put her head in her hands, letting her phone drop to the ground. It was all up to her. Treason or honesty?

SCANDAL

Olivia stood next to Huck and Harrison at a state fair in Vermont. She looked around. He wanted to be mayor of a little town like this. And they could have little kids with his amazingly blue eyes and she could make jam. And life would be simple. It would be so easy. She would have normal. Her eyes traveled over to Fitz as he fed Mellie a bite of the funnel cake. She closed her eyes and willed the tears that wanted to build up and fall to just disappear altogether. If she let him lose she could have normal. If she refused, sure she would crush the dreams of everyone working for him, but he would leave Mellie. He'd just do it. She could see it in his eyes, he'd give up his California life. He'd move to the east coast. They'd get a little house on the water and she'd make jam. It could be normal. If she let him lose.

She could never have normal. It just wasn't in the cards for her. Huck came up next to her, "Normal is overrated right?" She asked.

Huck shrugged, "I think I was normal once."

Olivia closed her eyes, "I don't remember normal. I don't know how to have normal. I don't know how to love."

"You do love, Olivia." Huck looked over at her, "You love us. You fixed us. Harrison, Stephen, Abby and me. You love us."

"I do love you, but I don't know how to love."

"Love is different for everyone. I think I had good love once."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm crazy. I want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love. I'm insane because I want it to hurt." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Olivia," Huck faced her, "you exist on a different plane than everyone else. You," he took a breath, "feel things differently. I understand, I feel things differently too. It's not crazy, it's just different. You were wired differently, by your father. Whatever it was he did to you. He trained you to be different. Just like I was trained to be different."

"By Command." She whispered.

"It doesn't mean you're wrong. It just means you're different and you try to be better."

"Try to be normal." She corrected him.

He shook his head and faced forward, "We'll never be normal."

"Normal is overrated." Olivia repeated. "I have to make a phone call." She stepped away from Huck and dialed Hollis's number. She watched from across the fair grounds as he answered his phone. "Yes. I vote yes." She hung up before he could respond, but she could just see him hang his phone up and cheers her with his glass of whiskey.

When she hung up she felt the weight of what she just agreed to hit her. She was going to commit treason for Fitz. So he could be president. Because she couldn't have normal.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_Oh my goodness! This is going to be the last chapter of Feels Like Today! I'm going to do a sequel that I have started mapping out. Thank you all so much for your support while writing this story. It's been so much fun. I've certainly grown to love Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant a lot more through all of this. So here it is... Chapter Twenty-Five..._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Feels Like Today**

_You treat life like a picture_

_But it's not a moment frozen in time_

_It's not gonna wait_

_Till you make up your mind at all_

_So while this storm is breaking_

_While there's light at the end of the tunnel_

_Keep running towards it_

_Releasing the pressure that's my heartache_

_Soon this dam will break_

_It feels like today I know_

_It feels like today I'm sure_

_It's the one thing that's missing_

_The one that I'm wishing_

_The last sacred blessing_

_It feels like today_

_Feels like today_

_- "Feels Like Today" Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as she clutched her glass of scotch, which she never drank, between her hands and watched the numbers roll in. In the back of her mind she hoped the chip wouldn't work. That this wouldn't happen. That Fitz would lose and Reston would win and this nightmare she'd been thrown into, that she agreed to and was a willing participant in, would end.

The worst part was when he won. When he won she knew what would happen. He'd constantly be surrounded. They'd be watched. She'd have to let him go. Have to let him dedicate himself to his marriage, to be the best man he could be.

She'd have to walk away. And the knowledge of that hurt so much worse than she ever could've imagined.

"Don't look so concerned darling," Hollis sat in the chair next to her and lightly tapped his whiskey glass to her own, "we have this in the bag." He chuckled and sat back sighing.

"I know." Olivia murmured, taking a deep sip of her drink. She stood up left the room, opting for the hallway. She paced in circles, slowly sipping her scotch, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Fitz leaned against the wall and watched her, "We're up so far." She jumped when his arms slipped around her waist, "Why do you look so nervous? I'm not going to have to give that concession speech you had Julie draft for me."

Olivia spun in his arms and leaned into him, "We can't do this here." She murmured against his chest.

"I don't see you pulling away." He kissed her head. And for the first time he noticed the scotch in her hand, "You don't drink scotch."

She pulled back just a little bit, "I'm jittery."

He chuckled and pried the glass out of her hands, "This won't help at all."

"Then what will?" She asked.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, "That." He murmured. He kissed her again.

"It is helping." She agreed.

He stepped back, pushing her up against the wall as he pressed his lips to hers again, "And that." He whispered. "But what will really help we need a little more privacy for."

Olivia considered what he was suggesting for a moment. This would more than likely be the last time she could have him. Grabbing his hand she sprinted down the hallway to the elevator of the hotel in DC they were having the victory party in. She pushed him in the elevator and stood two feet away from him, allowing the tension in her stomach to pool and tighten.

She led the way to her hotel room and before the door was closed had her Grant for President t-shirt off and Fitz pinned to the wall. "Take it all away." She moaned against his mouth as his hand slipped under her bra.

SCANDAL

Sally circled the conference room that had been turned into a big party for the DC staff. She stopped Billy who was talking animatedly to Karen, "Billy, where is Fitz?"

Billy looked around the room, "I don't know. Liv or Cy will know where he is though. Or Mellie. Actually I don't see her either. Maybe they're together." He turned back to Karen and took a sip of his beer.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Cyrus," she caught his arm, "where is Governor Grant?"

Cyrus looked around the room, taking a headcount as he did so. Mellie, Olivia and Fitz were all missing, "Probably off enjoying time with Mellie. Look Sally, we're going to be fine. And he'll be back long before the totals come in. We're going to win this thing."

SCANDAL

Olivia rolled over, "Yeah that definitely helped."

Fitz pulled her up against him, "I know you well enough to know what will and will not work." His hand slid down, tracing the contours of her body. "If I had my way I'd spend all my time in a bed with you."

Olivia laughed and rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady _thump, thump, thump _of his heartbeat, "Well it looks like you're going to be president." He gave a grunt of agreement and she continued, "Which means this is it for us."

He looked down at her, "Yeah I guess it does."

She closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry Fitz." She murmured.

He ran a hand down her spine, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did this. You won the presidency. And it's what you were supposed to do. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm the one who's married and who's in love with you."

She pressed a kiss to where his heart was, "You forget," she murmured against his chest, "I'm in love with you too."

SCANDAL

Mellie slid through the back door and looked around the room. Everyone was talking animatedly. They were just about to count the votes for Ohio, Florida, Virginia and North Carolina. The four swing states. He needed at least three of the four to guarantee the election. Ohio should be in the bag. She ran a hand through her hair and went wide-eyed as she felt a twig sticking out of her updo. Yanking it out, she tossed it in a nearby trashcan and walked further into the room.

She looked around the room and noticed Fitz standing with Sally, Cyrus, Olivia, and Billy. She walked over and rested a hand on his back, "It's almost over." She sang out.

Fitz looked down at her with questioning eyes, "Yes it is." He agreed.

Billy chuckled, "I guess you two had a good time with a little pre-celebration."

Olivia cleared her throat and took a sip of the wine Fitz had insisted she drink instead of scotch. She took a longer sip as Mellie and Fitz stared at each other. Mellie finally responded, "We always do." She laughed. Olivia nearly choked on her wine. Fitz just gave a hum of agreement.

"Did you hear?" Stephen came up to them, "We won Virginia and North Carolina. If we get either Ohio or Florida you'll win." He pointed to Fitz and held up his hand in a high five. Billy drunkenly slapped it.

"Hey everyone, Ohio's numbers are in!" Mark called out, turning up the volume.

"And the numbers for Ohio are in and Governor Grant has taken the state by 4,359 votes." She paused, "The closest state yet. And the final state to seal the fate of the election. It looks as though yet again the numbers in Florida do not matter, which in typical Florida fashion are too close to call. Governor Reston may call for a recount of Florida and Ohio numbers to see if he can swing the election in his favor. By all accounts Republican candidate Governor Fitzgerald Grant, III from California is the next President of the United States of America." Loud whoops overshadowed the continuous TV announcements from other stations declared Grant as the winner of the 2008 presidential election.

Mellie wrapped her arms around Fitz, "You did it baby." She whispered to him.

Fitz glanced over at Olivia, sadness and happiness in his expression, "Yes we did." He murmured back.

Olivia downed the rest of her wine and walked away from the group, over to Harrison, Stephen, Abby and Huck. Stephen had his arm wrapped around Abby and Huck was actually giving Harrison a high five. "Liv!" Abby shouted, "We did it! He's president!" She screamed.

Olivia nodded and hugged her, "We did do it."

"Champagne all around!" Cyrus stood on a table with a glass fizzing over his hand, "And I think we need a quick speech from Governor Grant before he gives his acceptance speech!" Fitz waved him off, but the room began to chant 'speech' 'speech' 'speech' until he finally stood on a chair next to the table Cyrus was on with his own glass of champagne.

"Okay, okay!" He held up his hands. "I want to thank everyone in this room. You all did this. There is no way that Mellie and I could have gotten ourselves elected as president and first lady without each and every one of you. In particular though," he paused, "I want to thank James Novak, you are going to make a fine reporter and I would love to have you as a White House Correspondent. And yes that is an official job offer." He chuckled as James screamed out a yes. "I also want to thank Harrison Wright, Stephen Finch, Abby Whelan and Huck for giving up your lives to come be our Gladiators."

"Gladiators in Suits!" Harrison called out raising his champagne glass.

"Gladiators in Suits." Fitz agreed, "I also want to thank Billy Chambers and all the members of the Congresswoman's campaign. And then Cyrus Beene. You are a bulldog and I am so very lucky to have you as my chief of staff." He looked around, "Mark, Karen, Julie, and Scott. You four have been there since the beginning. You helped hire all these other knuckleheads. You are full of bright ideas, you have strong work ethics and you will be important and integral parts of my administration."

Julie let out a shriek, "We have jobs with you?"

Fitz chuckled again, "If you want them they're yours." He paused, "And finally I want to thank our campaign fixer. Livie," he sighed, "before you this was not a campaign. We were floundering. You made us, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. You took what was dead and made it alive. Cyrus was right," he laughed, "which he certainly doesn't need to hear, but it's true. He knew you could do it. You're incredible. And Cyrus and I agree that you should be the Communications Director for our administration."

Olivia looked up at him blankly. She opened her mouth and closed it again, not accepting the position immediately as the others had.

Fitz stared at her, "What do you say Liv? Help us run the best administration this country has ever seen?"

Olivia looked around the room, her eyes locking briefly with Cyrus and Billy and Mellie and then Fitz. What could she say? She couldn't leave him. She couldn't have him, but she couldn't leave him, "Of course Mr. President." She held her champagne glass up in the air.

"To President Grant!" Harrison toasted and "And Vice President Langston!"

"To President Grant and Vice President Langston." Everyone agreed.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
